A Pact to Keep, a Game to Win
by HistoryLaura
Summary: "For the first time, I reverse our positions in my head. I imagine watching Gale volunteer to save Rory in the reaping, having him torn from my life, becoming some strange girl's lover to stay alive." Who would Katniss Everdeen be if she had not been reaped? Is her life in District 12 still part of the games, even while watching friends compete in the 74th Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)**  
**I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**

**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Ladies first!"  
The crowd draws a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop, and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not me, that it's not me that it's not me.

Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's not me.

It's Madge Undersee.

I turn slowly to the girl on my left. Her face has lost all colour and in her expensive white dress and light blond hair she looks quite ghostly. How could this have happened? Her chances had been so slim, she had never needed to apply for tessera, and she lived in town. She was the mayor's daughter after all! Even though that did not exempt her from the reaping, five names was nothing in a bowl of thousands- making her about as safe as a 12 year old whose name was in once. Why mine was in there twenty-three times. I had needed to feed my family somehow.

Madge still had not moved, but her breathing had grown quite rapid and panicked. A white suited Peace Keeper captured her arm causing her to jump. Spinning her head to face me I saw all my fear and more reflected back. Grabbing my hand she squeezed it, eyes pleading.

She wasn't exactly my friend, but besides Gale she was the next closest thing I had to one. We ate lunch together at school, sat together and partnered for sports activities, but rarely talked. We merely kept each other company. But there really wasn't anything I could do for her now. Was there?

Tears welled up in her eyes as the Peace Keeper wrenched her away. Her frozen state had already caused enough of a delay and there was only so much air time left that the Capitol could dedicate to a poor District like 12.

As she ascended the stairs to the stage it was the first time I noticed that her father, a tall, balding man, had risen from his seat of prominence and was frantically talking to Effie Trinket- the pallor of his face matched that of his daughter's, no longer a composed dignitary but another scared parent. This is why I never want to have children. The pain would be too much. This just further proves that no one, not even the mayor can escape the pain inflicted by the Capitol.

Effie simply brushed him off, turning to collect Madge, chin up as Mayor Undersee stomped over to Head Peace Keeper Cray prodding him with a finger, his face now red with anger- you could tell he was having harsh words with him, though they could not be heard. Cray just sighed and shrugged. There was nothing he could do. Even those in authority over us are powerless against the Capitol. I wonder if this could be problematic. If it really caught on that the Head Peace Keeper and politicians actually have no sway, people with rebellious thoughts, like Gale, could take advantage of that.

Then suddenly as if just realizing this was being televised all over Panem and that he was causing as much of a stir as Haymitch Abbernathy (the drunken mentor who fell off the stage earlier), he made his way back to his seats; body composed but distress still written on his face. The citizens of Panem are getting quite the show out of District 12 this year.

The tears were now coursing down Madge's cheeks, her fine gold Mockingjay pin twinkling in the afternoon sun. How betrayed she must feel. Never has she had to be fearful of being chosen. The chance of someone from town begin reaped over someone from the Seam was slim to none. In all my life I've rarely seen it happen. It is what keeps us divided, why there is so little trust between the two parts of our district. Her harmless and now seemingly ironic comment to Gale and I earlier today when we sold her some strawberries, rang in my ears, _Well if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?_ She had even said it with a bit of a smile. But how could she have known? For all her life she's lived in her safe, secure, well fed little world, with virtually no fear of entering the Hunger Games. Except once a year her world is interrupted with the universal nerves of the reaping. Probably never to the same degree as the kids from the Seam. Once the ceremony is over life continues on just as unaffected as ever. Perhaps relieved no one she knew was reaped, but not this year. This year her world has been shattered.

"Well isn't this exciting!"

My eyes were still fixated on Madge when Effie hurried to the boy's bowl, her spiked his clicking emphasized her annoyance- things always had to be right on time with her, and plucked out the first name she touched. None of the slow deliberation she had made drawing the girl. She quickly opened the slip of paper and called out into the microphone, "Rory Hawthorne."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**

**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**

**Chapter 2:**

My nausea has returned; worse than before. I whip my head around to where I know Gale is standing (we had made eye contact earlier and shared a reassuring smile). The smile was gone, replaced by a hard look. I have seen Gale mad before, when he rants about the Capitol in our woods but this time he is furious. I could tell his brain was reeling trying to figure out what to do. The thing he so despises and worked so hard to keep his little brother protected from is about to win once again.

What were the odds of Rory getting chosen, his name was only in there once. This is the second time today they have claimed someone against all odds!

Being right in front with the other 12-year-olds, Rory did not have far to go. He stepped up and Effie guided him to his place at her right. He looked like a miniature version of his older brother- wearing that same steely look. "Any volunteers?"

Volunteers? Volunteers! I had forgotten that; probably because no one in District 12 ever volunteers. I had been too stunned to remember that part when Madge's name was called. Is that what that pleading look had been about? Had Madge wanted me to take her place? After all what would I have had to lose compared to her? A girl from the Seam with her name in so many times would have been at least prepared to hear her name, half expecting it really. I do not want to believe Madge would be that heartless- even though she was well off and the mayor's daughter, she was not a snob. I realize, though her world was sheltered she was not completely delusional. Madge understood how this worked, she learned about it right along every other child in Panem growing up, no matter how unfair. She knows the rules could not be changed for her, so there was only one other option open to her. A volunteer. But she had no siblings. No. That look was the pleading look anyone would have given had they been called to fight to the death. For some reason I cannot shake the feeling that I had been her last hope. That one thing to cling to that could mean her survival. But I failed her.

"I volunteer!" The familiar male voice called out, causing my heart to plummet to my stomach.

Family devotion only goes so far on reaping day, Gale stepping up was radical. I knew that no matter how much he despises the Games and the Capitol, he loves his brother more. I would have done the same for Prim.

Gale is escorted up to the stage where he clasps Rory's shoulder gently shoving him back down the stairs. The mayor croaks out the Treaty of Treason as is his duty, the two tributes shake hands, the anthem of Panem plays and then they are swept off into the Justice Building. The heavy metal door bangs closed behind them.

Just like that it's over. The 74th Hunger Games have begun, and there are still a great number of steps before they actually enter the arena. It is suppose to be a great honour but few view it as one.

I push forward frantically through the throngs of teenagers going in the opposite direction, calling out my sister's name. "Prim? Prim!"

I then catch a glimpse of her, blond braids and duck tail sticking out the back of her skirt, standing meekly next to the young boy who looks so much like Gale.

My feet flying until I'm right in front of the pair. My eyes connect with Prim's, which show such a heavy sadness for a girl of her young age. I give her a look, to gage how she is handling the news, but all she can do is look at the boy with sympathy.

"Rory?" I say, noticing he is studying the ground. "Rory, please look at me." It was not meant to be a harsh command but I say it with enough force that he instantly complies. Slowly he lifts his head and I can see the tears ready to spill over while he is trying so hard to stay brave. I understand his inner misery too acutely and reach for him, pulling him into an embrace. He does not attempt to shuck me off and as I pat his head I can feel all the tension slip out of his body. "It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok." Though I'm not sure if I believe those words myself, maybe if I say it enough times I will.

Setting him away from me, hands on his shoulders, I can see he has allowed himself to cry. Seeing tears on a face so similar to my best friend's seems strange, I have never seen Gale cry. Sniffing, Rory wipes the back of his hand across his nose and take a deep fortifying breath.

"Come on. Let's go find your family." We walk to the exit, Prim's hand in mine, Rory marching beside me, chin up, standing tall; his previous weakness gone. Which is probably for the best, with Gale now in the Games Rory will be the oldest boy, taking on the responsibility of caring for his mother and two younger siblings. He has grown up in an instant. It is a good thing he cried in front of me and not his mother. He must now be the strong one, Vick and Posy will be looking to him now.

My mother is already with Hazelle and the kids when we approach. Hazelle gathers her son in her arms and weeps. He hugs her back to, comforting her as best he can.

I suppose now it is time to say good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**

**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**

**Chapter 3:**

I wait in the hall of the Justice Building, outside the room they are holding Gale in, while what is left of the Hawthorne family goes in to say good-bye. I've never done this before so I'm not really sure how to proceed. I also wasn't sure who else I expected to show up, Gale was pretty popular at school, so a group of his buddies are crowded together including Thom, whom I've heard Gale mention multiple times. A few of the girls I frequently see ogling him are with them too, all teary eyed yet throwing me daggered looks in between sobs. I can't help but roll my eyes.

Hazelle and the kids exit, Posy clinging to Rory's neck, Vick trailing behind his brother looking back at the door every few steps. Hazelle looks drained as she hugs me, "He's asking for you."

I wipe a stray tear from her cheek, giving the bravest smile I can manage, which is not more than an upturned corner of my lip. "Mother and Prim are waiting for you outside. They'll take you home. I'll be by when I'm done."

Once they have left the building I notice I am all alone in the long hallway- except for the Peace Keepers. In a matter of minutes Gale's group of friends exit, in varying stages of shock. Thom eyes me with a look of pity and acceptance. Gale's friends were definitely not my friends, honestly we have never spoken. But now there is no need for words, there is an unspoken bond between us. We all mourn for Gale.

The Peace Keepers at the door gesture for me to enter. My best friend is standing, leaning on the wall staring out the window. I take on the careful tread I use when hunting prey in the woods, swift and quiet, so not to startle him. I am standing right at his shoulder before he reacts to my presence. His dark head turns slightly.

"Hey Catnip."

There has never been anything romantic between us, we are hunting partners, best friends, but lover was never a title we associated with one another- he looks like he could be my cousin for crying out loud. Yet my heart aches as if it is being ripped out of my chest, he has been so vital to mine and my family's survival that I'm suddenly terrified about what will happen when he is gone.

When he opens his arms I don't hesitate to go into them. His body is familiar to me- the way it moves, the smell of wood smoke, even the sound of his heart beating I know from quiet moments on a hunt- but this is the first time I really feel it, lean and hard muscled against my own.

"You're strong Gale; you'll be a rival to the Careers no doubt. And you're resourceful," I say. The next part comes rushing out. "Your best chance is to get your hands on some familiar weapons. You know how to use a bow and arrow, a knife, you're a genius when it comes to traps and snares, but... what if they don't... you need to ..."

"Katniss? I know, and I will."

"They need you Gale."

"Hey now," he says with a slight chuckle. "Don't tell me you're backing out of our pact?"

"Of course not! You know I'll bring them game. I'll help them however I can. I won't let them starve."

Silence. We stand there staring at the each other. Both unsure what to say next. What do you say as possible last words to someone who has been the one stable, secure thing in your life for the past four years?

"Wonder what the arena will be this year?" I imagine all the possible horrors; desert, volcano, frozen tundra, pit of wild animals.

"Does it matter? I'm still going to have to kill them. Suppose it'll be just like hunting, can't be much different. Just bigger versions of turkeys and squirrels."

"Can you really forget that they are people?" I ask, horrified that ultimately I know he is right, this will be just like hunting in the woods- except this time the prey is hunting him too.

"Don't really have a choice now do I?" Gale retorts. I can see that dark look had returned, the hatred for the Capitol and what they're about to make him do. Suddenly I share his hatred too.

"You can't let the Capitol win." I bite out.

"I wouldn't give them the satisfaction." He reaches up and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and something in his look changes. Softens. He knows I'm trying not to say good-bye, and I can tell he's struggling too, because if we say those words then they've already won. They have gotten us to admit defeat; succumbing to their power. Still that look unnerves me slightly.

The Peace Keepers enter. That seemed too fast. They start to pull me away when I refuse to move right away. I cry out clinging to his hand. "Just come back in one piece okay? Good hunting partners are hard to find."

"Don't worry, I will. Katniss, remember I—" The door slamming cuts off the rest of his words before I can hear them. Remember what? I've never forgotten a single thing Gale has ever told me, because I knew his words and knowledge were key to survival. The difference between having food and starving. His unknown reminder eats at me all the way back to the Seam. I feel just as sick over that as I do over him entering the Hunger Games. If I didn't remember whatever it was he wanted me to, our survival could very well be in peril. Before Gale came along I hadn't been doing a very good job feeding my family, I was struggling and we were almost dying of hunger. How is one girl supposed to keep seven people adequately fed? Even if he wins, by then he may not have a family to come back to. I shudder to think of taking out even more tessera, for surely Gale would not think twice about killing me if I let Rory take any out. Maybe I could at least bring Rory with me into the woods, teach him some basic snares. Have him pick strawberries or something.

Strawberries! I stop short. I didn't say good-bye to Madge! Had anyone beside her parents gone in? I hadn't seen anyone else waiting in the hall. Like me she kept to herself at school, I could very well have been her only friend, and even that wasn't some official thing. Some friend I am, her feelings of betrayal must be even greater now. I hate good-byes and am terrible with words- especially idle girl talk. I probably would have just ended up making her feel worse about her odds of getting out alive. The truth was, if I was brutally honest, she had no skills- or at least skills that would be helpful in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia or for staying alive in the wild. Perhaps Gale will be able to say something to comfort her.

By the time I reach the Hawthorns I'm physically ill with the crushing weight of responsibility and my conscience. Also that last look Gale gave me kept flashing in my mind, causing great confusion. What exactly had that meant?


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**

**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**

***** I had a question about if Katniss goes to see Madge; no she doesn't. Sorry if that caused anyone else confusion. Thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter 4:**

"What's today's special?" I ask Greasy Sae as I hop up onto her counter, setting a racoon and two rabbits down beside me.

"Soup from those greens you and Ga—" the old woman stops short, giving me a sympathetic look.

I knew what she wanted to say, _That you and Gale traded me yesterday. _ If I had thought yesterday was hard, today was even worse. Gale may be on his way to the Capitol right now by train, in the lap of luxury, but life here still had to go on.

When I woke this morning with Prim next to me, it felt like any other day. There was a heaviness on me though that I couldn't quite place, something was amiss- like when the furniture has been slightly rearranged. I shrugged it off, climbed silently out of bed, braided my hair, dressed quickly and grabbed my game bag. On the way out the door I stepped on that God awful cat Buttercup's tail and it yelped, hissing at me. "Oh shut up." Ugh, just one more reason for it to hate me; not that I'll lose sleep over it.

Climbing through the uncharged fence that separated the Meadow from the woods, the weight lifted a bit, things always made sense out here in the open, but something still didn't feel right. So I collected my father's bow and arrow from the hollowed out log and sat and waited for Gale to appear. Half an hour, then an hour passed with still no sign of him, which was odd, so I gathered some berries, the herbs I knew my mother needed for medicines and even ventured down to the lake to collect Katniss roots.

The woods were so quiet it was eerie. If only Gale would show up it wouldn't seem so quiet, even if we didn't talk and worked along in comfortable silence, there would at least be someone close by.

I went to sit and wait again, at the spot where just yesterday Gale talked of running off into the woods. I still think he was crazy. We would never have made if far. Plucking a round juicy blueberry off the bush next to me, I smile.

"And may the odds..." I toss it straight up in the air. "Be ever in your favor." I catch it on my tongue. Breaking the berry's flesh with my teeth sweetness fills my mouth, but that sweetness is short lived and quickly turns bitter. I gag. Gale is in the Hunger Games. He must fight to the death for the Capitol's entertainment. I may never see him again!

This is the first and only time I allow myself to cry. I never cry. I hate crying. Actually I hate the weakness that is displayed by crying. I feel so utterly alone in the big open expanse now and I feel like I am 12 again, before I met Gale; father gone and no one to guide me through the woods, to keep me on track and on target. Once I finally reconcile with myself that he will not be coming today, or tomorrow, or possibly ever again, I pick up my weapons and start hunting.

My focus was terrible; it felt like half of me was missing. Every time I targeted game, they transformed before my eyes into the teenage tributes and my shot wavered. I had no clue how Gale would be able to do it. Distance himself and harden his heart that much. I mean some of those kids were Rory and Prim's age. In the end all I managed was two pitiful looking squirrels. The sun told me it was about noon and my stomach told me it was time to eat. Shoving the squirrels in my game bag I looped back around to check the snares Gale had set up. All four had caught something, including a wild turkey- that will go to Cray for sure. My heart swelled with pride. That boy had a talent. I allowed a tickled of hope, he could at least to some serious damage with snares in the arena.

"I had an idea," Greasy Sae said while handing me a bowl of her latest concoction. "Gale and that girl are going to need sponsors. How about we start a collection here within the Hob so we can send something when they need it?"

Blowing on the spoon gives me just enough of a pause to think it over without coming off like I hate the idea. It is actually a good idea but arena gifts are so outrageously expensive, how are a bunch of poor black market vendors, who can barely afford to keep themselves alive possibly going to come up with enough to be of any impact during the Games? Chances are all we'd be able to purchase would be a single drop of water. But really I'm willing to do anything if it will help keep Gale (and Madge too) alive longer.

"Sounds good. We better start collecting right away."

"Collecting for what?" Darius, the young red headed Peace Keeper asks. He tries to look stern and intimidating but he can't; not with that hair or his goofy boyish looks.

Removing his arm from my shoulder I explain Greasy Sae's plan.

"Well as your Peace Keeper I am required to advise you to be cautious with how you gain this money- no unlawful pursuits that could get you into trouble. Set that fact aside and I say go for it. I'll even ask some of the guys if they want to chip in- won't be the same around here without the other half of your duo."

This makes me sad because I do wonder if people will still be willing to trade with me without him. Some trade with me because of my father, some because of Prim and some because of Gale, very few simply because of me. I'm not the best people person ever. Darius must have noticed the change in my mood.

"Is that two rabbits I see there Miss Everdeen? My offer of one kiss per rabbit still stands you know. Except this time I'm even willing to throw in an extra kiss, because that's just the kind of guy I am. I'd say you're getting quite the deal." He says with a cheeky grin, while draping his arm over my shoulder again.

Swatting his arm away for the second time I give him a look of mock disgust, "I wasn't desperate enough last time and I'm not desperate enough now."

"Ahh, Katniss you wound me." He clutches his heart.

"Boy stop harassing my customer and trying to steal my meat," Greasy Sae shakes her ladle at him, but there is no harshness in her voice. "Either buy some soup or shove off. Don't you have pressing Peace Keeper duties to attend to?"

I can't help but laugh as he pushes himself away from the counter, stands at attention giving her a salute. "Yes ma'am." And with a smile he saunters away.


	5. Chapter 5

***** My first reviews (that weren't teachers)! Thank you so much, you made my day! :) I know the first few chapters have been a bit slow, it should start picking up once the Games begin. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**

**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**

**Chapter 5:**

Raising my hand to knock on the bakery door caused a nerve racking flashback every time, the knock had the same harsh sound as something solid connecting with a cheekbone. Though it had been years ago those blue eyes were permanently engrained in my memory, haunting me, I don't know the name of the boy they belong to, but they are the one beautiful part of my nightmares. Then they haunted my waking afterwards, mainly because I owed them my life and the life of my family. I HATE owing someone.

Mr. Mellark, the baker, still had not come to the door. That witch of a wife of his must be preventing him from answering. I'm sure she's never figured out our secret knock. I knock again. I admire the two dead squirrels in my hand. Clean shot- right through the eye, my trademark... not sure how I managed that when I had been so distracted. Exasperated I lift my hand one more time, if he didn't show up I would end up going back to the Hob and have to settle for a much lower price.

Before my knuckles touched the splintered door it opened and a pair of kind blue eyes stared back at me and they didn't belong to Mr. Mellark. The connection took my breath away and I stumbled back a step. It was him. The boy with the bread. Obviously a few years older but I know it was him and not one of his brothers. You never forget the face of the person who was your last hope.

For some reason he did not look as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I averted my gaze quickly, to look at something, anything other than the blond haired boy in front of me.

"I'm...umm...looking for Mr... umm... your father. Is he home?"

"No."

"Oh." What was I going to do now? Since I know Mr. Mellark keeps the purchase of my illegal squirrels a secret, what am I suppose to say? What logical reason do I have for being at the back door of the bakery?

The boy, who is in my year at school, is looking at me, waiting impatiently for me to say something. He obviously must think I'm a helpless girl who couldn't feed herself or have an intelligent conversation. He turns his head to look back in the kitchen. Oh no! Is he going to call his mother? I've encountered her once before and have no desire to do it again.

Still, I am drawn to him; something deep down makes me want to trust him.

"I'm Katniss. Your father buys my squirrels."

"I know."

He knows? He knows what? That my name is Katniss or that his father buys my squirrels?

"Oh. Well... sorry for bothering you. I'll just go." I awkwardly turn to leave, but before I can step off the stairs the boy grabs my wrist.

"Katniss, wait." To my horror he pulls me through the door so I'm standing in the kitchen. I've never dared set foot in here in case Mrs. Mellark should walk in, my head frantically whips back and forth now to check for her. Thankfully she is not here.

It smells glorious inside the warm kitchen. The trays of breads and cakes make my mouth water and despite the fact I just ate my stomach growls.

I stand ridged, doe eyed, as I watch him retrieve some money from a can in the cupboard. He returns holding it out to me.

"Here. I'd like to buy your squirrels." He had to be joking!

"But..." I sputter.

"Katniss," he says, eyes laughing with a beautiful grin spread across his face. "You came here to sell my father squirrels, right? Well he's not home right now, so I'll buy them."

Not again! I can't owe him again- I haven't even paid back the first one.

Obviously he could tell I wasn't comfortable taking the money from him. "It's the same money he would have given you."

Well I suppose it was a fair business transaction. So I handed over the two squirrels. When he placed the money in my hand our fingers touched for a split second. The effect was instant. Heat shot up my arm. "Thanks." I mumble.

His blue eyes lock on mine; such a vibrant colour, like the sky on a beautiful cloudless day. By his eyes alone I know I can trust him, he would not tell anyone about my illegal poaching. I had nothing to be scared of. Yet I was. My stomach was twisting and a shiver ran through my body. How could one look create such contradictory messages?

"Peeta! Are those fresh loaves ready yet? Get them out here!" A woman's voice barked from the front of the bakery.

"I'm coming mom." He called back without breaking his gaze- so I did.

"Sorry to keep you. I better go." I all but sprinted for the door and just as it was closing I looked back. He was still rooted in the same spot. The woman's voice barked again, this time closer.

He raised his hand as if to wave. "Bye Katniss."

I ran home, at top speed. Collapsing on the steps of our small house in the Seam, I gasp for breath.

Only then do I dare speak the name out loud. "Peeta."

The boy with the bread's name was Peeta.

* * *

Fire! We are all fixated, alarmed, never having seen anything like it. How can this be happening? Since ours is the coal mining district we are all familiar with coal and its many forms and what it can do. It is both a means of destruction and survival. But this sight before us is a thing of beauty.

My first reaction to seeing Gale and Madge engulfed in flames had been sheer terror. It is as if the stylists were trying to kill them before they even stepped foot in the arena. However they did not burn. That is the impressive part.

The audience in the Capitol was going wild, while those of us in the square outside the Justice Building were silently holding our breath. No one would be neglecting the District 12 tributes anytime soon. Their costumes portrayed them as dark, powerful, dangerous and capable of surviving.

"Look Mama!" four-year-old Posy points to the screen. "Gale's a candle."

I'm sure that was his thought too, when the stylists first told them what they would be wearing. I nearly laugh imagining him, glaring at his overdone, absurd looking Capitol stylist, refusing outright to co-operate, probably declaring that, _he didn't care if President Snow himself wanted him to. He would not willingly become a human torch- for anyone._ I mean what were they going to do to him if he refused? They've already marked him for dead anyway.

"Yes dear, why don't you make a wish?" Hazelle responded.

"I wish him to come home." We nod in agreement.

"We all do dear, we all do." Her mother bends down to scoop a sad Posy into her arms.

The District 12 chariot continues to be tracked by the cameras, virtually ignoring the other tributes. Zooming in they do close ups of their faces, illuminated by the flames, while the commentators "Ooo" and "ahh". Madge looks uncomfortable, still unsure if the flames can be trusted not to singe her. She does have a brave little smile and has remained composed, despite the fact that her eyes shift each time the flames flicker near her face. I find that I'm proud of her. Gale on the other hand is menacing, jaw set, hard grey eyes reflecting the light. His own fire is as obvious as the flames trailing off his cape.

Petite Madge with her blond hair looks absolutely stunning; I've never seen anyone look so beautiful, she is quite a contrast to the dark man standing next to her. With Gale it is as if he's not wearing a costume, he is the coal on fire- dangerous and a survivor. His purpose there could not be more pronounced.

As their horse drawn chariot joins the other 11 in the City Circle I notice that Gale and Madge are connected. Hands clasped tightly at their side. They are presented as a team, even though in a few days they will have to be prepared to kill each other.

I'm not sure how I feel about this. Gale is supposed to be my hunting partner. I'm not very fond of the hand holding, but it was probably more for Madge's benefit than his choice.

Every time the camera passes by them, we all gasp. They are breath taking, impossible to ignore. No doubt targeted now by the other envious looking tributes.


	6. Chapter 6

**** Thank you to everyone who is reading my story, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I'm excited about this chapter, I had fun writing it. I PROMISE the Games are coming soon! :) **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

**Chapter 6:**

Over the next three days not much is broadcasted about the Games, they just put the reapings and tribute parade on constant re-run. Before noon each day they would interrupt classes to check in with the training. Tonight they will reveal each tribute's training score. This will give an indication to the other tributes what they are up against and to the sponsors as to who is worth their time and money.

School was even lonelier without Madge; I hadn't realized how much I actually appreciated having another body sit next to me at lunch. The loneliness is magnified by the stares. Before all this happened I had been ignored, I didn't bother them and they didn't bother me; which suited me just fine. I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to learn what I was required to, and be done. My family's survival was much more important. Now with all the staring I was constantly being reminded that part of me was missing- people purposefully steered clear of me in the halls, as if getting too close would mark them for the next Hunger Games. Because what were the odds that the only two friends I had would go at the same time?

I've had enough of pushing my mush around on the plate and pretending not to notice those around me, so I gobble down the tasteless paste; no matter how gross, I am in no position to be throwing away food. Rising to discard my plate I can feel eyes following my every move.

Turning, I see a group of merchant girls staring and whispering. I glare back. "Can I help you?"

"No, just curious." A snarky blond with freckles spotting her face responds.

Rolling my eyes, I brush past them, but I can still hear them. I whip around, my anger rising. "Could you speak a little louder? I didn't quite catch that."

"It's nothing to concern you Everdeen." A curly redhead piped up.

"Sorry. Just with your constant staring, seemed like you had something you wanted to say to me."

"No, nothing in particular. Simply curious how someone like you managed to be friends with the mayor's daughter and such a handsome boy like Gale Hawthorne."

My eyes dart to each girl and then they catch the movement of two others approaching the scene. Peeta. And a pasty-faced, sweet looking girl, Delly, I believe that was her name.

Delly spoke right up, holding her ground against the group of malicious girls. "Cut it out. You're just jealous."

Peeta's sympathetic gaze is too much, it bore right into me. I can feel his pity and his sadness. There's something else in that gaze that unnerves me, much as it did at the bakery. Admiration. _Impossible._ I snap around in an angry huff and stride to the door. I make it out quickly, but not without colliding with Thom, who was just arriving for his lunch period. _Great._

I don't go back to class. I head straight for the fence. Not caring who sees me. Once I'm in the privacy of my woods I collapse on the hard ground. My scream echoes through the trees, disrupting the birds. I vent all my frustrations by hunting. Frustrations at Gale for being so darn noble, at the Capitol for taking him and Madge away, at those girls who have nothing better to do, at Peeta and Delly, at myself and at our ancestors who got us into this mess 74 years ago.

I'm ruthless. Taking out anything that moves, arrows zip by my cheek in rapid succession. The vibration of the bow's string by my ear has a slight calming effect. The vibrant greens of the trees all blur together. I climb as high as possible to retrieve eggs from abandoned nests. The physical exertion feels wonderful, I slowly begin to relax, the tension and anger falling away. I don't leave completely unscathed however, I managed to catch my arm on a jagged tree limb. It's not a deep wound, nor is it bleeding heavily so I leave it.

My game bag is overflowing, so I take my impressive haul to the Hob, but not without stopping at all my best merchant customers first.

I walk into the Hob with the squirrels and other assorted game I intend to trade swinging in my hands. Marching across the dingy warehouse I can feel the stares following me. _Not here too._ Thrusting them at Greasy Sae she seems less than pleased.

"What?" She doesn't respond.

Darius walks up with a similar expression. "Katniss..."

"Not you too?" I say, exasperated.

"Look you know I don't care about your hunting in the woods, and trading. Heck, Cray doesn't care either; he's probably one of your best customers. But you can't just bring in a haul like that and not at least try to be discreet about it. You and I could get into a lot of trouble. The Capitol has sent some new Peace Keepers out here. Seems that with all the attention the District 12 tributes have been receiving, President Snow figured they were missing something, like they weren't being properly informed of the goings on. They are suspicious now."

"Girl you're lucky one of them new ones wasn't stationed at that door. There are a lot of other people at stake here, or have you forgotten that this is the Black Market?" What Greasy Sae says grabs my attention.

Darius grips my arm. "What you just did there was dangerous. Not just dangerous but stupid. Don't do that again! If they catch you they won't go easy on you or let you off with a warning. They won't think twice about flogging you."

"And then where would you be? That little sister of yours and mother need you." Greasy Sae stops chopping the greens in front of her and points her knife to emphasize her words.

Darius was right. How could I have been so stupid? Because we've been ignored by the Capitol for so long I tend to take my easy little bit of freedom and independence for granted, I mean with the lack of harsh discipline there is not much to be scared of. We have it quite good compared to others. Greasy Sae was right too. What we did here on a daily basis was risky business; everyone here was just trying to survive. I could really have messed that up.

"I'm sorry. I know what's at stake. I won't do it again, I promise. Today's not been the greatest day."

"When you live like this, none of the days are all that great." The old woman picked up the 2 raccoons- the gamiest critters I brought in. "I'll take these, give you two good sized chunks of paraffin. Then cart all that," she points at the array of dead animals on her counter, "off to someone else. I've work to do."

Sighing, I agree. A disappointing trade but I know Hazelle could use some new paraffin.

"Wait. Are you still collecting for Gale?"

"Yes, though it's slow going."

"Well, here." I drop six coins in her hand- half of what I got from the butcher. As I walk away I make a mental note to mention the collection next time I trade with the merchants.

I still have a good number of fish left and two rabbits when I finally leave the Hob, along with three loaves of day old bread. Even once I divide it up, as I promised Gale I would, there is enough to make a pretty decent meal.

I make it to the school in time to get Prim. I sneak around back by the door for students in my year so as not to make Prim suspicious. She can't think I condone skipping out on school.

Coming around the corner I stop in my tracks. Peeta is standing a few yards away in a large group of people, his friends I assume. He's laughing at some joke the lanky boy beside him just told. They clasp shoulders, playfully giving each other a shove. The girls next to them, the same girls from lunch, squeal while attempting to avoid being bumped by the boys in the process. Peeta suddenly snaps upright, as his eyes connect with mine, even across the distance I can feel their impact. All the laughter leaves his face. Noticing his mood change the lanky boy follows his gaze, jabbing him with his elbow. I look away and locate Prim.

"Prim! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Quickly crossing the dead, yellowish-brown grass, I grab her hand.

She looks at me with confusion. "This is where we always meet. I was beginning to wonder where _you_ were."

Of course this is where we meet and I _was _running late, but I'm in no mood to be ousted by my little sister. "Well you weren't here when I last checked."

"But Katniss..."

"Come on!" I snap, steering her away from her friends.

"Why is your arm bleeding?"

I don't even check it. "It's not bad. Now come on!"

"Katniss!" I don't halt at the sound of the male voice, I pick up the pace. "Wait!" I keep us moving.

Prim on the other hand turns her head. "Katniss, stop! That boy is calling you." She digs her heels into the dirt. "Stop!" She says with more force.

Regrettably I turn to face Peeta, who actually ran to catch up. Blue eyes twinkling, he shines a dazzling smile at me and then at Prim.

"Hi."

"Hi! Who are you?" my sister; friendly to everyone.

"My name's Peeta Mellark. My father is the baker."

"Really? I love his bread... when we can afford it. The cakes in the window always look so good. I'm Primrose Everdeen, but everyone calls me Prim. You can call me Prim too if you want."

"Well it's very nice to meet you." He shakes her hand. "You wouldn't happen to be the Prim who sells my father the delicious cheese?"

Prim blushes as a shy grin creeps along her face. "Yes, I am. I make it myself; I have my own goat, Lady."

Now it is my turn to stare, mouth agape, in awe of the easy, and rather bizarre, conversation between Peeta and my sister. I can't even form whole coherent sentences in front of him, and here Prim is chatting away like they are old friends. The credit can't go to her alone. Peeta has such a friendly, gentle way about him. No wonder I always see him surrounded by a group, he has a way with words that instantly puts people at ease. It makes him instantly likeable. The fact that he's won over my sister and is genuinely nice to her has just earned him my respect- though I am still guarded about his intentions.

"Well, Miss Prim, you have quite the talent for making cheese. Tastes better than the stuff my mother buys at the store, I can't wait for the next batch."

If this were anyone else saying those words I would scoff at them and roll my eyes, but for some reason I know he is being completely honest, he really does think that.

"Thank you!" Prim smile could not have been bigger as she looks up at me.

I snap my mouth closed and dare to give Peeta small smile to convey _my_ thanks to him.

"So, was there something you wanted to talk about? I take it you didn't chase us down to discuss cheese."

"You caught me." He gleefully smiled, which soon turned serious. "I wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch."

"That wasn't your fault."

"What happened at lunch?" Prim asks. I ignore her question.

"I know but I didn't prevent them from saying anything. You have to know everyone doesn't think like that. Like Delly said, they're just jealous."

"What reasons could they possibly have for being jealous of me?"

"Because you're so independent and skilled, what with hunting and the Hob and all. People at school admire you for that. Those girls just want attention."

I raise my eyebrows, stunned. People admire me? That is entirely laughable. I don't believe him, yet he's never given me a reason to doubt him.

"Well they sure have an interesting way of showing it. Must be one of those differences between town and the Seam."

Awkward silence fills the space between us. Prim, who I forgot was standing there, looks back and forth, from Peeta to me.

"Umm, come on Prim." I grab her hand again. "We have to get going or we'll be late and I have to stop by the Hawthorne's on the way home."

Peeta's head perks at the mention of the Hawthornes, he looks disappointed. "Oh, I won't keep you any longer then. Prim, again, it was an honour to meet you. Talk to you later Katniss." He began to walk back to his impatient and baffled friends.

"Bye Peeta!" Prim waved. He waved back.

Talk to me later? Ever since that first encounter when I was eleven, starving outside the bakery, I had always been too embarrassed to speak to the boy with the bread. Now in spite of the fact that we had never spoken, he was talking to me like it was the most natural thing in the world. And since we were speaking now, there was nothing preventing me from paying him back. I still had no clue how I was going to do that.

"Come on. We have to hurry. There's a mandatory broadcast tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**** One step closer to the Games, we're almost there! :) Thank you to everyone who is reading my story, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

An eleven! He had pulled an eleven! I still couldn't believe it! He blew most everyone else away, including Madge who received a four. The Careers got 9s or 10s. The Gamemakers must have been extremely impressed with his traps and snares, his size and dark demeanor probably hadn't hurt either. He looked like someone ready to fight. It would be hard for them to believe underneath that tough exterior was a boy who had a soft spot for kids, was fiercely devoted to his family and laughed and joked so easily in the woods, with a smile that could transform his face in an instant. I know he showed them his traps. Yes he can hunt with a bow and arrow (not as well as me however) and is strong, but he isn't the type to show off. There is no way he would stand there throwing spears across the room or mutilating things with a sword. He strives for the best but he's not obnoxious about it.

I imagine the conversation we'd be having if he were here right now, sitting on the chair next to mine in my small kitchen. I would be teasing him about it at first, and then I would congratulate him, because I really am proud of his skills. He would say with a touch of sarcasm, "Well, there's some room for improvement there." And then flash one of those smiles that tell me he's joking. I'd shove him and not hesitate to return the smile. He always knew how to make me smile, though I typically only did when surrounded by the trees in the woods. I miss him.

The seal of Panem flashes on the screen across the room and the anthem crackles out of the old television set. Caesar Flickerman, the seemingly ageless host of the tribute interviews, with his pale face, blue hair and matching blue suit with twinkling stars all over it, comes bounding out on stage to the applause of a roaring audience. His excited grin is almost comical. It is scary how he's physically looked the same every year, not a wrinkle or a sign of his true age. At least he doesn't look too freakish this year. I do not pretend to have a clue about fashion or style, but the things people in the Capitol do to themselves is sickening- they're so delusional. They actually think they look attractive. Little do they know but they are the butt of most jokes in the Districts.

Caesar is followed on stage by the 24 tributes; all are of varying ages, all impeccably dressed. The beautiful ones always manage to nab sponsors. While they take their seats the camera pans out to the audience- the City Circle is jam packed with adoring Hunger Games fans, all craning to get a glimpse at this year's tributes. This is the last time they'll see them before they are transformed into killers, covered in blood and mud, and no longer resemble their former selves. It's the last reminder that they are just a bunch of teenagers.

First up is the female tribute from District 1, a blond in a nearly see-through dress named Glimmer. Ugh. This girl hasn't even said anything yet and she already bothers me. The ridiculous name, trying to be sexy, she just seems so fabricated. It must come from living in the Luxury District.

After her three minutes are up, the buzzer goes, and then it's the boy's turn. Caesar continues through the line of tributes in that pattern and in consecutive district order. He is as charismatic and friendly as ever, reacting in just the right way and asking all the right questions. He knows exactly what the crowd wants to hear. It's almost like his questions to each tribute are planned out, because by the end of each interview we know exactly what kind of angle the tribute is playing. Their fates are being created right before our eyes.

The further along they get in the line there is a noticeable change in the tributes' size. The Career districts, which hold the Capitol's favour, who have trained for this and never want for food are bulkier. The closer they get to District 12, the skinnier and more malnourished the kids appear. There are exceptions, like Gale and the ox of a boy, Thresh, from 11, but you still know they've had to go without food on more than one occasion.

Finally it's Madge's turn. She looks amazing; her expensive dresses at home pale in comparison. She's in this long silken dress covered in red, yellow, and white gems. When she walks she flickers like a flame. Her stylist is obviously pulling out all the stops to continue the fire theme from the parade. They show her stylist on the screen, who humbly nods in thanks for the applause his dress receives. I bet behind that calm exterior hides a great mastermind. I'm pleasantly surprised. Cinna is not the outrageously, flamboyant person I thought, he is young, his hair looks natural, he is simply yet tastefully dressed and the only added feature I can immediately see is a bit of gold eyeliner. He must be new, I've never seen him before and I would have remembered someone like that. He's so normal looking and doesn't seem shallow at all. I feel bad for having been so judgmental before- this is actually someone from the Capitol I can respect.

The Hawthornes are here watching the interviews with us and now that it is District 12's turn the television gets our undivided attention.

Madge actually appears quite comfortable sitting up there in front of all those people; shoulders back, ankles crossed, hands clasped in her lap and a polite smile on her face. She's charming. It must come from being in the "public eye" at home, no acting required.

"So, Madge, your father, he's the Mayor of District 12, am I correct?" Caesar kick starts the interview.

"Yes he is," she replies with a sweet bob of her head. "I'm proud to be his daughter. He does a wonderful job, and the people there really respect him."

This was true. There was little to complain about with Mayor Undersee. He didn't crack down on the law and was fair. It could have been a lot worse. He got away with it probably because we were such a poor and neglected part of Panem.

Caesar continues to ask her about her life in District 12 then comments that she must be quite popular as the Mayor's daughter and what did her friends think about her getting the opportunity to come to the Capitol.

"Oh, well at some point I think we all dream about visiting the Capitol, we grow up learning about it and it all seems so wonderful, a place where anything can happen. I wish I had been able to come before."

Caesar reaches over to touch her wrist. "We are all very happy to have _you_ here." He gives her a soft smile. "Now about your friends."

Madge pauses. She's preparing herself for what she will say next. Obviously she isn't going to tell the whole country that she really doesn't have many friends and that one of them is a poor girl who hunts illegally.

"To be honest with you Caesar, I'm really just an ordinary, average girl. There are definitely girls more popular than me at school," she says this with a giggle. "I guess you could say I have all the friends that I want. And I know they'll be watching me in the Games."

"That's wonderful Madge, to have friends like that." He then gets a mischievous twinkle in his eye and leans forward. "Any of them a particularly..._ special_ friend? You know you can tell me."

"Special?" She hesitates, takes a deep breath and blushes as her red lips turn up at the corners. Her voice drops to just above a whisper. "Oh, _that _kind of special." As she says this she turns her head to where Gale is sitting on stage. And then the buzzer goes. Shock registers on Caesar's face; mouth slightly agape, his eyes darting back and forth between the two District 12 tributes. A murmur ripples through the audience and even continues into the people sitting around my house.

My heart plummets to my toes. I'm light headed and have to place both hands on the table to steady myself. What does that mean, that blush, that look? Madge likes Gale? When did this happen? How did this happen?

"District 12, Madge Undersee." I hear the stunned host say.

I can still hear the crowd trying to put together the series of things that just occurred, when Gale is called up.

Once Gale is situated you can tell Caesar is just itching to ask him about Madge. But this is now Gale's interview time not hers. If he wants to ask he'll have to find a way to wiggle the question in at the end.

Despite the shock and slight anger over what Madge just said, my heart switches gears and gives a little leap. I can't take my eyes off Gale. For as long as I've known him he's only ever worn plain clothes; in neutral tones, and usually a little ill fitting showing signs of being very well worn. But this man on the screen in front of me is an entirely different person. Dark hair trimmed up and slicked back, face completely smooth and wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with flame accents that show off his broad shoulders. All physical traces of the Gale I knew have been erased. If the girls here were drooling before because they thought he was gorgeous, all rough and unkempt, many must be passed out right now. And for once I don't blame them. I'm attracted to him like a moth to a flame. That's _my_ best friend sitting up there. Mine. I can tell Hazelle is proud of her boy too. She's beaming, gushing over his fine suit to my mother.

Caesar has managed to subdue the crowd enough to being the interview. "So Gale, we were all very impressed by your training score. An eleven! You must have shown the Gamemakers something truly spectacular. What was your reaction to being awarded such a number?"

"I can see how that would be you be exciting for you. Can't say I really cared, having a high score doesn't mean I'll win. Just means I have a higher chance of sticking around longer. It's good news for those in the betting circles though. If anything it makes me a bigger target." Gale says coolly, with a stony expression.

Caesar is taken aback a bit by Gales' comment, but recovers quickly. He has basically called out the citizens of the Capitol for their ignorance and subsequent callousness. They really don't see what is wrong with watching kids murdering each other for entertainment. He couldn't be more opposite to Madge, who came off as the Capitol's biggest fan.

"Well you do not see like the kind of fellow who is going to give up easily. You already demonstrated your spirit at the reaping. Can you tell us what was going through your mind?"

I could tell he didn't want to respond, to let the whole country into such a personal moment. He's obviously been told by his mentor to answer regardless of his feelings, but knowing him, he'll answer in his own way.

"I can't say that I'm surprised I'm here. I am surprised at how it happened."

"Yes, yes. You volunteered. For your brother correct?"

"Yeah, for my 12-year-old kid brother. His name was only in there once, while mine was in there way more times that is should have been." He's done it again, worked a little bit of blame into his terse response. "There was no way I was about to let him enter the Games."

"Because you thought he wasn't ready?" Caesar asks.

"No!" Gale snaps. "Because he's my little brother and I'd do anything to protect him, even if it means dying. That's what you do for the people you love."

Caesar smiles and clasps an uncomfortable Gale's shoulder. "You certainly are an honourable young man and we wish you all the best. Your friends and family must be very proud of you."

Gale's resolve looks to be slipping a bit while staring into Caesar's encouraging face, as if he knows what question is coming next.

"Now, Gale, before we run out of time I must ask, because we're all dying to know. A handsome boy like you must be use to attention- especially from the girls. Is there someone you may happen to like, a certain girl from District 12 perhaps?"

All of Panem knows what he is hinting at or rather who. And that brings back my irritation. The insinuation that there is something between Gale and Madge, I know them both and have probably watched every interaction they have had. Nothing ever hinted at feelings deeper than brief acquaintances. Especially with Gale, he would have told me if he like a girl.

So I am extremely surprised when I see a wistful look in his eyes- the kind of look he gets when we're lounging in the grass and he's spouting off all his idealistic plans about what life could be. This is the only glimpse the audience has ever received of the person beneath that hard exterior.

Gale even allows a small smile to flit across his lips, before saying with a surprising amount of certainty, "Yeah, Caesar, yeah there is."


	8. Chapter 8

**** Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games begin! We are finally there folks, sorry it took so long. Thank you for being so patient and not giving up on my story! You are all AWESOME! :) :) **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

His confession causes another commotion in the City Circle. The cameras train on Gale's face then switch to Madge to get her reaction. She's blushing as she did before, head down. Gale looks like a weight has been lifted off him by finally saying those words. He doesn't smile though.

Caesar looks as stricken as when Madge made her confession, "Well that is a piece of bad luck. Our hearts go out to you." He sighs, clearly upset at what he believes this all this means, this implies that they are "star-crossed lovers", like in that ancient story by some writer named Shakespeare; I've heard things don't work out so great for them in the end. "What unfortunate timing."

The buzzer goes.

"Thank you Gale and again best of luck... with everything." Gales nods. "District 12 tribute, Gale Hawthorne."

The crowd goes wild.

We are all stunned into silence, the only noise is the faint hum of the television on mute. Caesar is trotting off stage waving but there's no sound. Even though I am experiencing such conflicting emotions I know one thing for sure, I'm mad and I must have made some sort of noise because all eyes were on me. We say good-bye to the Hawthornes at the door, Posy gives me a big kiss and Hazelle hugs me tight. I tell her I'll be by in the morning with game, and if she needs anything else to let me know. When she steps away she places her hand on my cheek, giving me a knowing look with a twinge of sadness. The only response I can come up with is a small forced smile.

* * *

I can't do it. I won't do it. The Games start in about 20 minutes and all I can picture is Gale and Madge along with the other 22 tributes waiting to rise up into the arena. Preparing themselves to meet their death. I thought I had convinced myself that I needed to watch this, for my friends' sake. In past years I watched as little as possible, was strictly opposed to it but circumstances have changed.

Up until a minute ago I was prepared to watch, that is all gone now. It's morally wrong, it's sick and by watching I'm giving into the power of the Capitol- something I promised Gale I would never do.

I jump up from my seat on the floor between Prim and Posy, startling them and rush to the door.

"Where are you going?" Prim asks, rather confused.

"I'm sorry little duck. I can't stay."

"Why? I thought you said it was important we watch this year. To support Gale."

By this time my hand is on the doorknob, but I can't make myself turn it. "I know. I know what I said," I say between rapid gasps. "I was wrong."

"Katniss?" My mother steps towards me, she sounds worried.

I shrink up against the door, desperate to be anywhere but here. "Watching him isn't going to help him in the slightest and you know it. We have no control over this and that's how the Capitol wants it."

"You shouldn't say things like that!" her wide eyes shift around as if to check to see if we've been over heard by a Peace Keeper.

"Well it's true." Even I can hear the desperation in my voice.

"Gale's gonna play a game Katniss. He's gonna be on TV again! Sit with me." Posy waves me back over, with a smile. Posy of all people should definitely not be watching this! It's too graphic, too violent, to evil, and her big brother is going to be one of its stars. He may not make it back and her last memories of him should be him playing happy games with her and telling her stories not covered in blood from his latest kill or broken and battered.

"No Posy, I'm sorry. I have to go." With that I slam the door behind me.

My brain doesn't need to tell my body what direction to head in; my feet already know. I manoeuvred across the road, which was filled with a steady stream of people making their way to the square outside the Justice Building to watch the opening battle of the Games on the large screen set-up there. I find the furthest, most concealed spot in the fence, slip through undetected and head straight for our spot; which is in closer proximity to the Justice Building than the Seam.

Perched on our rock I feel the minutes ticking by; the nervous tension in me growing with each minute that passes. Staring up at the overcast sky I'm flooded with every happy and tense moment Gale and I ever shared here, and there are lots. This is a much better alternative to watching the Games. I plan to sit here until enough time has elapsed for the bloodbath at the Cornucopia to be over then head home and ignore the television. That plan is short lived; I soon grow restless, for this just makes me miss him more. Then the ache is unbearable. I had to see him. It would kill me if something happened to him while I was sitting here having my own self-pity party. I needed confirmation that he wasn't dead- otherwise the wondering every day would be suffocating.

Once again I jump up and run, ten times more panicked than before. Did I really have so little faith in his ability to win? All I know is that I didn't intend to watch him die I intended to watch him live. No. Gale was a survivor that I know with one-hundred percent certainty. The hope I felt at the possibility of him making it home, far outweighed my fear.

I didn't care about being cautious I just got through the fence as fast as possible. Besides, every Peace Keeper would be on crowd control. Then I realized I could hear the countdown.

25, 24, 23, 22... I had to hurry but there was no way I could make it back to the Hawthornes' in time. So I take off towards where I know the large crowd is gathered.

18, 17, 16, 15... I picked up speed, adrenaline coursing through me. The distance between me and the square shortened.

10, 9, 8... I elbowed my way through the people, merchant and Seam, halting right in front of the screen which showed the 24 tributes poised on their metal launch plates, ready to run towards the golden Cornucopia. Their arena consists of the dirt plain they are currently positioned on with a lake to one side and woods to the other. Like our woods.

5, 4... Where was Gale? I couldn't pick him out. I cannot stop my rapid breathing.

3, 2... I spot Madge.

1... The chaos begins.

They scurry towards the golden horn like ants, some scooping up things on the way, a piece of plastic or rope here a backpack or loaf of bread there. But of course the valuable pickings are at the mouth of the Cornucopia – thus the most fought over. A few don't even try to get that close, they have their meager things and are running for the cover of the woods, unfortunately some never make it.

I see who I believe to be Madge putting a lot of distance between herself and the Cornucopia. She is headed in the opposite direction, straight to the woods no backpack, nothing. I'm worried because without any supplies her chances of survival in these next crucial days are slim. Hard to tell if her immediate plan to flee was brilliant or the stupidest thing she could have done. Bodies are flying and the ground is beginning to get stained red. I wish I could un-see all of their faces, last night they were smiling, now some where writhing in agony, others already wearing death's ugly mask.

Finally I spot Gale. He has a backpack, some coils of rope and wire and is headed for some basic weapons near the far side of the Cornucopia. He's splattered with blood too. I couldn't care less whose it was, he was alive and had supplies that could keep him alive. The Careers are spreading out to attack... they aren't going after each other so they must have formed an alliance. The two tributes from 2, a large brutal blonde boy and a small mentally-insane looking girl, notice Gale. The girl, who is further away, throws a knife that barely misses his arm and as he quickly stoops to pick it up the boy is on him.

I give a small yelp. A moment later a hand touches my shoulder snapping me out of my transfixed state. I'm so startled that I jump and clasp on to the wrist with a tight vice-like grip, violently shoving it away. It's Peeta. He looks about as startled as me, minus the anger. I drop his wrist and look back at the screen. Peeta doesn't move; I can still feel him beside me. Had he been there the whole time?

The camera is still focused on Gale and the boy; the Gamemakers must have figured this promised to be entertaining. The two boys are rolling on the ground fighting. Thankfully there are no weapons involved. Gale scrambles away and stands up. The boy lunges at his legs attempting to knock him backwards, Gale who is the same height if not a bit taller than this other boy, manages to push him off, landing a satisfying punch right on his mouth. Despite the blow his attacker swings and his fist connects with Gale's right eye. His technique is much better than Gale's since he's been training all his life for this. The two stumble apart, giving Gale just enough time to pick up the knife and his other supplies and run for the woods. The boy doesn't go after him, he spits, a mix of blood and saliva- followed by a tooth. He does not hide his emotions well, he's seething. Face red, a vein ticking in his neck; he curses and takes all his rage out on the nearest tribute. It's a very violent affair. The poor girl didn't see it coming. I shudder to think what will happen to Gale the next time they meet, for I'm certain there will be a next time.

The Careers continue to hack away at the dwindling number of tributes. These ones pose no threat to them or their supplies they just want to get rid of the insignificant ones. One hour passes then another. The five remaining Careers have taken out anyone who had not run away and have started to cart their precious supplies to where they plan to set up camp- nice and close to the lake. While this is going on the Gamemakers show clips of the others who are now trekking through the woods, hiding out or nursing wounds. The girls from 4,5 and 8, the boy from 10, both from 11 and finally both from 12. The crowd in the square lets out a collective sigh, and then many start to leave. They saw that our tributes are alive and relatively uninjured- Gale's eye is bruised but there is no blood. That's enough for them. But not for me, I have to keep watching.

The camera cuts back to the Careers and their operation. They've stacked the crates, burlap sacks and plastic bins in a pyramid that is actually quite a distance from their camp and are now deliberating. I'm struck by the presence of the boy from District 3, he's definitely not considered a Career.

"Why do you think they kept him around?" Peeta asks, still in the same spot by my side.

"I don't know. They must have struck up some kind of deal." My eyes don't leave the screen.

The boy from 3 has actually taken charge and is directing the Career boys (I'm reminded their names are Cato and Marvel) where to dig. They start breaking ground around the launch plates that brought the tributes into the arena. Cato, the one who attacked Gale, looks none too pleased to be taking directions from this younger boy and is driving his shovel into the ground with reckless abandon, while Marvel looks skeptical and is digging with extreme caution.

"What are they doing?" Peeta mutters.

I am at a loss too. None of this makes sense. Why are they taking orders from the boy from 3? And why are they digging up the ground?

"Are you sure these are safe to touch? You're not just saying that so we'll die when these things go off?" Marvel asks.

"I'm positive, though that would have been an easy way to get rid of you."

Cato glares.

"Sorry. It was a joke."

This is even more perplexing, but as soon as they pull out the metal pieces with wires sticking out of them and carefully start transporting them across the field, dodging the dead bodies, I understand.

"They're explosives!" I gasp. "They're going to booby trap the supplies." Peeta gives me a questioning look so I elaborate. "That's why they have the boy from 3, he must know how to reactivate them."

"Genius! Though I bet the Gamemakers aren't too pleased about this." We are both in awe. No one has ever done this before.

They go to work, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer and the other girls position the explosives while the boy from 3 starts tinkering. Since the fighting has stopped and they have officially cleared the battlefield, the cannons begin, and then the hovercrafts appear to collect the bodies. They usually fire the cannons at the moment of death but during the bloodbath there are too many to keep track of so the Gamemakers wait. Eleven, that's almost half gone in such a short amount of time. Thirteen are left and for now I know Gale and Madge are among them-that could change by the end of the day.

Peeta and I are some of the few left in the square. "Looks like they'll be doing that for a while. You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just... I need to see..."

He put his hand on my shoulder again. This time I don't jump. His gentle touch plus soft voice calms me a bit. "They will be fine. The Careers are busy, and everyone else will be too concerned about themselves to think about killing anyone else. They just want to make it through the rest of the day. Tonight they will find out who they are up against."

"You're right. I just feel so sick about all this."

"Me too." After a moment he adds, "Look, staring at the screen isn't going to make you feel any better. Why don't you come wait at the bakery?"

Warning bells go off in my head. Where had this suggestion come from? I'm very skeptical of this boy and find myself questioning his motives. I understand buying the squirrels, I understand him being nice to Prim, but it's all this in between stuff that gets me. No one has ever gone out of their way to try to be my friend, really I don't blame them; I am terrible around people and probably come off as sullen and hostile. There has to be a catch. It must be that he feels bad for me, poor friendless hungry girl from the Seam. Did he think himself so much better than me? Well I don't want his pity or his charity. It is obvious he's a nice guy but all this niceness directed at me is not only unexpected, it is weird. What am I suppose to do with this? What's his angle?

"I think I should go home."

"Katniss, the bakery is right over there. Come on." He says with a light chuckle.

"No. I'm sorry Peeta." After a pause I take a deep breath, working up the courage to say, "I'm not really comfortable with all this... this sudden friendliness."

He looks at me for a moment as if trying to figure me out, and then smiles shaking his head, his blond hair swishing across his forehead. _Geez, did this boy ever stop smiling?_ "Well I am trying to be a friend and I must not be doing a very good job if you can't see that."

"But why? You've never tired to be my friend before the Games started," I'm struck by a thought that annoys me. I raise my voice. "What, did you think this would be an opportune time since Gale isn't here?"

Peeta confesses. "Kind of... just not for the reasons you may think. I'm trying to get you to trust me first."

Even though I'm extremely annoyed with him, a part of me does want to trust him because he saved me once and I owed him. The least I could do was here him out; give him a chance.

"Okay, I'll try..." I shift my feet back and forth, then look back in the direction of the Seam. "I really should be getting home; my mother and Prim will be worried."

He nods and heads towards the bakery. After a few steps I stop and gaze at Peeta's retreating figure. "Peeta?" he turns with a hopeful look, "Thank you for being here today... with me."

"It's no problem Katniss."

* * *

That evening I am very relieved. They show recap footage of both Gale and Madge, separate but alive and on the move. They both appear to be searching for something, water perhaps since neither has any on their person. Gale looks to be holding up well without water (his eye however has turned a blackish colour) while Madge is panting and looking quite dehydrated. They seem to give up after a while perhaps they know they will need to find safety for the night.

Back in real time, the cameras cut to Gale and he's doing productive things, he has caught some small game, is making a camouflaged shelter and has set up snares. _I wonder if those are for animals or people?_ Since it is now dark out the night creatures are out and all noise is amplified and the temperature is dropping. On the other hand, Madge is pretty skittish, is shivering, has no food and looks quite lost. If I were her I would climb up into a tree for the night, it would be safest- but she probably doesn't know how to climb trees. The way the cameras piece together footage Madge is actually shown very close to another female tribute, who has been aimlessly wandering. In a matter of minutes they've stumbled upon each other, mirroring each other's shock and fear. When it is obvious that neither intends to kill the other they decide to team up for the night. Luckily this girl has done some gathering so there is at least something to nibble. Madge grudgingly searches for firewood; she collects lots but refuses to light it.

"It never goes well when tributes light fires at night." She says arms crossed over her chest. She has clearly paid attention to the past Games.

"Look, it's dark and I'm cold. Light the fire." The girl protests.

"I really don't think it is a good idea, a friend told me never to- it'll signal the others."

"Who said that, your Loverboy?"

She doesn't respond. Gale must have been the one to tell her. Giving an agitated huff Madge says, "Forget about it! If you want the others to show up that's your choice. I'm sorry but I'm going to sleep over there." She stalks away and hunkers down under the far side of a bush. At least she'd be semi-sheltered and semi-hidden.

Then it is time for the death recap. Here at home we are shown the tributes' district, stats, and headshots, followed by full coverage of each killing. As if seeing it the first time wasn't horrible enough. I wonder what it's like to see the dead tributes' images projected in the arena. Would you be relieved or even more terrified? Maybe a bit of both.

Tonight is also the night my nightmares return full force. Instead of the usual bombardment of horrific images of my father's death in the mine explosion, this time it is the Hunger Games. Gale is in the arena, and so am I. It's the middle of the bloodbath. Kids are dying all around me; someone even coughs warm sticky blood in my face. Every time one unknown tribute falls dead it is replaced by another one- this time with a familiar face. I see Prim, Rory, Vick, Posy even Greasy Sae's granddaughter. Then they start to fall to the ground, enduring painful deaths. No matter how fast I run I can never reach them in time to save them. Then the Careers descend on Gale in a pack, each wielding a different deadly weapon, Cato gets in a few fatal punches that knock Gale out enough for them to cart him away. I'm screaming as loud as I can for them to stop, shooting arrows at them, which just bounce right off having no effect at all. I'm almost to a hysterical point when a strong pair of arms restrains me. It's Peeta. I'm kicking and screaming but he doesn't let go- just stares at me with those piercing blue eyes. Gale is getting further and further away. Then Peeta disappears as quickly as he appeared and as I run for the Careers the ground beneath my feet cracks open and I fall through into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**** I apologize for taking such a long time to update! I hope you haven't given up on me. I started work for the summer this week so my writing time has been greatly cut back. I've been writing every spare moment I can find I promise :) Please keep checking for updates! **

**Thank you soooo much to those of you who have reviewed my story! They definately motivate me! You make me smile :) **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

It's strange to be back inside the Justice Building, so far my previous reasons for being in here have not been that nice; receiving the medal when my father died, taking out my many tessera and saying goodbye to Gale. To think something good may come from this visit is hard to wrap my head around.

Peeta and I enter the small room with only one window, which contains a desk, a few chairs, a directory of numbers for all the Districts and a telephone. We don't have telephones in our homes so I'm not quite sure how to operate it, of course I understand the basics but I will definitely need someone to find the number and guide me through the initial steps.

Madge's father enters, thankfully I can talk to him I would have been much more uncomfortable if it had been a politician or a Peace Keeper.

"Hello Katniss."He appears to have aged quite a bit since I last saw him which would have been at the reaping since I haven't been able to bring myself to go to his house selling strawberries. No doubt Madge's participation in the Games has caused him great distress. What is left of his hair is completely grey and there are dark circles under his eyes. "So who would you like to call?"

"Haymitch," I say pointedly. He raises his eyebrows, "You see at the Hob we started a collection to help Gale... and Madge too... if she needs it."

He is stunned. A tear comes to his eye as he softly says, "That is wonderful Katniss and very generous. I... I had no idea."

"Yeah, it's mainly a Hob thing but others have recently started contributing." I look at Peeta.

I still couldn't believe it.

Yesterday, after a fitful night prior to watching the death recaps I got up early to go hunting. I did pretty well, enough game for Hazelle and the kids and my family plus a couple fish, a pint of berries and some greens to trade. It wouldn't be my best trade ever but it was something. I've begun to notice that hunting alone and for double the people is hard work, more physically demanding for sure and the lack of partner doesn't help either. It was lonely and not nearly as fun.

I dropped the game off at the Hawthornes' and stayed to help wake the kids, school was in an hour. Back home my mother prepared a breakfast consisting of leftover bread made from our tessera grain and some of the berries. I put my trading game in our icebox so I could wait until after school to go to the Hob, this wasn't the preferable option but it was the one I was stuck with. Leaving the house we were running late so I hurriedly tucked in Prim's shirt for the second time this morning, handed her her bag and we headed to collect Rory and Vick.

It was very hard to stay focused in class my mind would wander wondering what was happening to Gale and Madge. Had they made it through the night? Thankfully class was interrupted-once in the morning and once in the afternoon- to show the Games. Both of our tributes had in fact made it through the night, though it had been a close call for Madge. The other girl, who was the remaining District 8 tribute, had eventually managed to light the fire and just as predicted the Careers showed up and killed her. If Madge had not been hidden, and it had been daylight she would be dead now too. The two of them spent the day still searching for water and were getting weaker and weaker (Gale at least had some food). It was tough to watch because I felt so helpless and I don't like that feeling.

At lunch I ran into Thom again. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, my stomach is in knots.

"Sure," he waves his friends a head.

"The other vendors and I at the Hob, we've started a collection to sponsor Gale and Madge."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can't afford to spare a lot but any little bit will help. I figured since Gale was your friend you might like to contribute." Thom didn't respond.

"It doesn't have to be a lot, like I said we are only giving what we can." Still nothing; his silence infuriates me.

"You don't have to. It was an idea... Forget about it, sorry I asked."

"No wait! I want to; I'm just shocked I didn't think of it sooner. Of course I'll help. I will even tell the others. I'm sure lots of people would be willing."

I smile, thoroughly happy for the first time in a while. "That would be great! Thanks."

By the end of the day I have a pocket full of change. Kids kept coming up to me handing over whatever coins they could spare. Thom must have been busy spreading the word.

The next day is the same routine. No one else has died, but Gale and Madge who are still separated look close to death, neither one has been successful in finding water. Gale is resourceful so it can't be for lack of trying, the arena must be designed with very few ways of accessing water. The five Careers and their tag along District 3 boy are still going strong by the lake and the few others out there are managing in their own ways. A fox-faced red haired girl is actually pretty smart, she waits until the Careers go off to hunt and the boy has fallen asleep and goes to the lake; she even managed to figure out the booby traps and sneaks some supplies no one will know is missing. Then she darts off to her cave. As long as the Careers are well stocked she's going to last quite a while in this competition... she is a sly one.

More people approached me with offerings for the collection. The support couldn't have come at a better time, they both needed water and it seems they don't have any other sponsors. Why else would their mentor let them suffer this long? He better not be sitting there in the Capitol laughing at them with a drink in his hand.

As I left school to go to the Hob something felt different like I was being watched. Looking around I saw nothing out of the ordinary, the same people in the same groups in the same spots as usual. Absolutely nothing suspicious, still I couldn't shake the feeling.

I handed the money over to Greasy Sae who added it to the four large jars under her table. Someone had brought their television from home and set it up so we could all watch, and keep tabs on our tributes- those in the betting circles also found this quite convenient. Gale and Madge were in critical condition now, the lack of water really took its toll on them; Madge was curled up in a ball on the ground, arms clamped over the cramps in her stomach, Gale was still searching but at an extremely slow pace, shaking as he held onto the trees to stay upright. I hated seeing them like this, in so much pain and quite a bit thinner than before. I could tell everyone else was upset by it too, you could feel the tension.

"We have to do something!" I blurt out when I can take it no more.

"You suppose we have enough? Arena gifts are mighty expensive." The man in the stall next to Greasy Sae's asks.

"It's worth a try." Greasy Sae says. She hauls the jars up onto the countertop. "Here Katniss, start counting. Darius! Come over here." _Ha! _The woman had some nerve to be ordering a Peace Keeper around, but he gladly comes to help me count. We have more than I thought, though I still worry if it is enough.

Two very interesting things happen as we continued to count. First, Madge receives parachute- containing water. I'm relieved that there are at least sponsors and that Haymitch is half paying attention. I wonder if her father bought it, Haymitch would be hard pressed to deny the Mayor and I'm not sure Madge is the ideal target for Capitol sponsors. The next thing is a knock at the door; people do not knock at the Hob so everyone is instantly on edge. Were we about to be arrested?

A blond head shyly peeks around the door, eyes wide as if afraid we were all going to pounce. Peeta. Why does he keep popping up everywhere? I stop in mid-count. _Was that one dollar twenty-five cents or one dollar thirty-five cents?_

He cautiously walks across the now silent room all eyes following his journey. He is heading straight for me. I wonder if their shock comes from the presence of a merchant boy or that the boy is here to see me.

"Peeta what are you doing here?" I hurry towards him.

"I followed you."

"You followed me?" I had been right, someone had been watching me.

"Yeah, I was...umm..." he consciously rubs the back of his neck, messing the hair had the nape. " I was watching you walk home, except you went in this direction, so I followed you."

"Why?" I couldn't believe this.

While I am panicking over the fact that he followed me, he is more concerned about the uncomfortable silence in the room. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Peeta you do know where you are right? You're in the Hob! You're a little out of place."

"Oh I know. You don't have to tell me twice. I'm scared out of my wits right now. I've never dared enter this place, freaks me right out- not to mention my mother would kill me."

"Okay so back to my question, why did you follow me here?"

"Because you wouldn't look at me at school you completely ignored me and I wanted to give you this." He hands me an envelope. "It's from my father and me. It's for Gale."

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This money is something that I need, maybe not for me personally but it will help us sponsor Gale and I need _him_ to come home. Peeta's actions could once again be the difference between life and death. Will I ever stop owing him? My first instinct is to question him, and then I suddenly think of his plea the other day, his desire to be friends, for me to trust him. So I tell myself to accept his kindness for what it is and not read too much into it.

I allow my face to light up, a bit more hope filtering through. "Thank you Peeta. I don't know what to say."

There's that soft, shy smile. "It was my pleasure. Knowing that it will help in some way is enough for me." However there is something in his look that shows an inner pleasure at finally gaining a bit of my trust.

I need some way to thank him, and though it may send a mixed message, I have to do it. I'm still not sure of him but I know now that I could never hate him, that he is a genuinely nice person and I am at least grateful for that aspect of his personality. I reach up on tip toes and place a quick kiss on his cheek. When I step back nothing could prepare me for his reaction. I expected shock, oh that was there too, but so was an added touch of hope swimming the blue of his eyes.

"So how do you two know each other?" Darius snaps me out of my daze- I had completely forgotten about the rest of the people.

I bow my head and stomp back over to the table slapping the envelope into his palm. "His father buys my squirrels." He raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Shut up and keep counting."

When we finish I am elected to make the call to the Capitol and stay in contact with Haymitch. Because it's not like I have anything else important to do, just one more responsibility for a sixteen year old girl. Darius is the one who tells us that there is a phone in the Justice Building we can use and how to access it. Peeta offers to accompany me since it's on his way home- I don't have the mental strength to argue.

So here we are.

Mayor Undersee has dialed the number and placed the receiver in my hand. It's ringing. I tentatively put it to my ear, like it could explode if I don't handle it properly. Who would have thought my first phone call would be to the Capitol and considering my opinion of the place this whole situation is rather ironic.

"Capitol Communications, how may I help you?" the female voice on the other end asks, she has a very heavy Capitol accent. _What do I say? _

"I would like to contact Haymitch Abernathy, District 12 mentor, for sponsorship." I manage to get out.

"One moment please." I nod at Peeta to let him know I got through.

"Hello?" A gruff voice barks on the other end.

I swallow, for my mouth has suddenly gone bone dry. "Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen, from District 12. I'd like to sponsor our tributes."

"Ha! A girl from District 12 wants to be a sponsor. Good joke Sweetheart."

Haymitch calling me Sweetheart really ticks me off. He has always disgusted me, mainly because of his constant state of drunkenness; the way he staggers into the Hob, slapping down coins at Ripper's demanding more alcohol, reeking of his own sweat and vomit. I don't know how they manage to keep him sober enough to deal with the rich folks; I'm surprised they let him near them.

I find my voice. I'm not going to take any crap from him. "Not just me. You're originally from the Seam, so you obviously know that's impossible. The Hob started a collection."

"So they send you? Not the wisest decision they've ever made." he says in a slightly slurred snarky voice.

I'm speechless. I'm so angry yet I don't know whether to be insulted or agree with him. I was not the best person to be doing this. I'm no good at talking.

"So pretend I'm taking you seriously right now. What do want?"

"I want you to send the male tribute water!"

"Ahhhh... interesting. So are some little girl from school with a crush on him?"

"No! Gale is my best friend. He's my hunting partner." I resent him for thinking that about me, I am not that shallow.

"Hunting partner? So you're the one..." He pauses, and for a moment I think he's going to actually say something decent. "Sorry can't help you."

"What do you mean 'can't help me'? Your job as mentor is to keep your tributes alive! And this is not about me! All of District 12 is rallying together to support them. You will have a whole District to deal with if you continue to passively let them wither away."

"I've never been one to bother with what they think of me, I'm not about to start."

"Are you going to send him the water or not?" I demand. My knuckles are turning white from gripping the phone in rage.

"Not."

"What do you mean not!"

"I mean I won't do it. It's not the right time."

He says is so casually that I'm ready to reach through the phone and strangle him. "Not the right time? Are you kidding me! You're just too drunk to care!"

Haymitch raises his voice, and roughly yells, "Do you really know how this games works, Sweetheart? No. Have you watched by helplessly as your efforts fail to keep kids alive for 24 years? No. It's A GAME! He has to learn how to play, I can't always be handing him a cheat card. He has to figure out how to cheat on his own."

"He's about to die of dehydration!" I snap.

"Pretty good chance he's going to die anyway." Haymitch counters.

"How dare you..."

Peeta grabs the phone.

"Hello Haymitch? Peeta Mellark here..." He's so smooth with words and jumps right in to fix my damage. As I attempt to calm down, I watch how animated Peeta's face is, it is as if he his having this conversation face to face rather than over the phone. He looks concerned, smiles every once in a while, puts on a sympathetic face then patiently listens without saying anything and then gives a chuckle. With that the conversation is over, the deal is done. I'm annoyed with how easily he was able to accomplish my task; all I managed to do was get hysterical.

He hangs up the phone.

"Well, what did Haymitch say? Did you convince the old grouch to send Gale water?"

"I'm sorry Katniss but he's not and nothing you or I could say will change that."

I put my head in my hands. This was just terrible. Gale was going to die and not at the hands of his fellow tributes but because his life line refused to stay sober enough to keep him alive.

"Haymitch explained that Gale is actually very close to water, he's waiting because he knows he will find it. If he sends parachutes prematurely that's less money for later on when things are even worse, sponsors want to know their money is being put to good use. Say they need medication; you can't find that in the arena, you can find water. It's a gamble Katniss, but he's trying to think in the long term."

"You're defending him?"

"No, but I can see where he's coming from. None of his choices are easy. He never asked for the job, it's his by default." This was true of course. Haymitch was the only District 12 tribute still alive (in 74 years we have only ever had two victors).

"Ok, well did he say anything else?

Peeta chuckles, "He also says you need to work on your people skills."


	10. Chapter 10

**** Sorry again for taking such a long time to update, work is really throwing off my writing routine. Please keep checking for updates! **

**Thank you soooo much to those of you who continue to review my story! I am beyond flattered. You make me smile :) **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Haymitch had actually been right. I never imagined myself saying that about the District's most famous drunk. I arrived home to see Gale laying next to a pond slowly swallowing water, then refill his bottle add some sort of drops to it, then wait.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, the commentators for the Games, let out a sigh of relief and congratulate Gale on finding the water (not that he could hear them). After their initial excitement of his discovery is over and since watching a boy drink water isn't considered entertaining television for the audience, we are shown the other tributes. The Careers are on the hunt but finding no one, and everyone else is laying low getting ready to settle in for the night. Things are quiet. On screen we are shown a basic map of the arena with lights indicating where each tribute is located, and they are pretty spread out. There's one way off on the other side of the field of grain- Thresh; one a bit away from a river- Foxface; one by the lake- the boy from 3; a cluster of five working its way through the forest -the Careers. The rest of the lights are in the forest and are actually in relatively close proximity to one another.

The anthem plays; there were no deaths. Usually I turn the television off at this point and go to bed, but I have this nagging feeling. Things today were what would be considered "dull" for the games; no deaths, no fights. People in the Capitol must be getting bored and that is unacceptable. The Gamemakers have been known to tweak things, rigging areas and adding obstacles to get things started again- the audience hasn't really had a good dose of adrenaline since the initial bloodbath.

My mother and Prim go to bed but I stay in front of the television, turning the volume down. I'm scared of what the Gamemakers may do. I'm scared not just for Gale and Madge but for the other tributes who are by themselves. There's no telling what could happen, the Gamemakers don't have any rules.

I'm woken by a crack and a flash of red-yellow light. Bolting up from where I dozed off on the floor I see a wall of fire. Trees were ablaze instantaneously, it was like someone flicked a switch, it was clearly man-made; I wish I hadn't been right about the Gamemakers planning something. All the tributes in the woods bolted up from sleep and run as soon as their feet are under them. There was smoke and fire at every turn. Flames crackled, branches fell and bushes went up as soon as anything- human or animal- got too close. We are shown footage of the tributes fleeing, scrambling in every direction, completely unaware if they are heading deeper into the blaze or towards safety. Some had managed to collect their meager supplies and even now as they cough, stumble and fall in their escape are still clinging on them for dear life.

We were then shown a split screen image of the District 12 tributes- Gale has his supplies and is very alert, moving with a purpose; Madge has her precious water canteen strapped to her belt and is running around in a daze. Next thing I know the two frames collide and so do Gale and Madge, landing on the ground. Both are extremely startled, gasping for the almost non-existent air only to inhale a lungful of blackish-brown smoke. I see Gale's head twitch like it does when we are in the woods and he hears potential prey, he wastes no time grabbing Madge's hand, dragging her forward and just in time. A flaming piece of debris come crashing down onto the spot they occupied only seconds before. Gale continues to lead them in the direction the animals are heading but eventually the flames have reached such unnatural heights, they have created impassible barriers.

Madge become the first victim of the Gamemakers' next twist- a fireball the size of an apple comes shooting out of the sky, hissing as it descends and hits her right on the back. Her hand is ripped from Gale's as she falls to the ground, the jacket licked with angry orange flames; she screams and instinctively rolls onto her back to extinguish them. Gale quickly rips the burning garment off her, stomping on it. As soon as it is out, in one swift motion he scoops Madge and her charred jacket into his arms and begins to run again.

It cannot be an easy journey, the lack of air, his already weak state, the added weight and the fireballs exploding all around them. After a few minutes of crashing through the woods he is shaking so bad he has to stop and vomit. Madge stays beside him until he is done and for a moment things almost seem to calm down (besides the obvious danger of the surrounding unpredictable yet very controlled fire). When Gale finally looks up at Madge something in her face must have conveyed great urgency because in a matter of seconds he has looked over his shoulder, seen the gigantic fireball headed straight for them and has pushed Madge back on the ground, covering her with his body.

The fireball hits its target sending flaming rock and debris down upon them. Gale receives the worst of the assault, a piece of debris is protruding from his arm and his pant leg is on fire. Rolling out from underneath Gale's protection, Madge stares wide eyed at him. Taking what is left of her jacket she smothers the flame on his leg and tentatively touches the piece of jagged wood in his left bicep. He hisses in pain, gritting his teeth.

"Pull it out," He groans. Madge freezes and shakes her head, "Do it!"

Swallowing hard she wraps her fingers around it, closes her eyes and give a firm yank. Gale hisses again, clutching the wound. His knees go weak. Madge throws the offensive bloody object to the ground, she looks a bit green. I am queasy just watching, I do no handle gruesome injuries well.

The fireballs return and the two of them are on the move again, frantically dodging the attacks, leaping over logs, reacting in just enough time to avoid the direct impact. Ashes rain down, singeing their clothes, skin and hair.

The Gamemakers snap back to the other tributes, but I am in too much shock to absorb what is happening to them. Gale and Madge are together and alive. Gale just risked his life for Madge without so much as a second thought and even though they are running for their lives I find that I mind her hand in his, more than I would care to admit.

And just as fast as they appeared the walls of fire are gone. I see the two of them collapsed on their knees, Gale's hand placed on Madge's back as they take in deep breaths. The part of the forest they had just emerged from was black and charred whereas the trees ahead of them are completely unscathed. They survived the first phase of the Gamemaker's trap.

I bet their stylists never imagined the fire theme to be continued this far.

Right now, in both the arena and here at home, daylight is emerging, my eyes are heavy from lack of sleep but there is no point in attempting to go to bed, my mind is reeling too much. Besides I couldn't take my eyes away from the screen if I tried. The tributes are assessing the severity of their burns and other injuries.

Madge's blond hair is coated with a dark layer of ash and grime, her hands are a little brunt and her back shows signs of blistering. It's Gale's injuries that really frighten me. A part of his leg is burnt, bright red, and oozing and his arm wound looks about ten times worse. Neither allows the other to panic though, they find some water relatively easily and douse their wounds wrapping them as best they can.

"They are going to need some medicine," I turn to see my mother, shawl around her shoulders, standing behind me, her face grim. "Not much in that arena will be able to help them, maybe a few basic herb poultices could be made to temporarily reduce the inflammation, if they knew how, but there's nothing strong enough to heal those wounds or ward off infection."

Horrified, I remember what Peeta said yesterday, _Say they need medication; you can't find that in the arena_. Hopefully Haymitch is paying attention this time and is already organizing sponsors.

My mother brings me a cup of warm goat's milk, squeezes my shoulder and walks back to bed. I've been pushing her away for so long and caring for her that I tend to forget that she is the parent and I am the child. It is her job to comfort me. This gesture just let me know that maybe she is finally starting to come back, after all these years. I won't get my hopes up though.

I turn my attention back to the television. Though obviously in pain Gale says, "We better start moving, I doubt we were the only ones in there, and I'd like to avoid a confrontation with someone like Tresh or Cato as much as possible."

"We?" she looks stunned.

"Yes, 'we'. Come on Madge."

They start off at a much calmer pace this time, walking side by side, all the smoke they inhaled causing them to be rather drowsy.

Coming upon a river Madge stops and looks at it longingly. Gale keeps going forward. "Gale?" she asks, he turns around. "Can we stop here for a minute? My skin is burning and I feel... sweaty and gross." She doesn't say it as a complaint but rather a statement.

He sighs in exasperation, clearly annoyed with his new partner's request. I wonder if he's ever been this annoyed with me, when I change his plans out in the woods. I know I would be.

She has such a naturally sweet pleading look that he has a hard time saying no. So he relents. Madge really hasn't complained this far and a dip in the water wouldn't hurt, besides Gale looks like he could use one too, he's definitely looked better.

When he reluctantly says "okay" she grins and clamps her arms around his waist, she is barely to his shoulder. Awkwardly he sets her aside. Unfazed Madge slips off her boots and socks and sits on the river bank. After some coaxing and a few skeptical looks around the surrounding area Gale joins her.

The next thing I see is the Careers, not near the river mind you but on the hunt in the woods. Apparently Gale and Madge's activity didn't promise to be interesting so they cut to something else. The five of them must have got caught in the fire too; they were coughing and covered in soot but had not received any visibly serious injuries.

"We have to be close to finding someone," the girl from 4 says. "Why else would the Gamemakers have sent the fiery wall of death?"

"You're right, so we better find someone and kill them fast. I don't want to know what the next surprise from them is."This came from Marvel.

"That girl from 12 should be real easy to get, doesn't seem like much of a fighter. I'm shocked she's still alive," the insane looking girl with the knives comments.

"Yeah I know what you mean Clove, she only pulled a four. But what if she is with the boy from 12? Aren't they supposed to be in love or something?" Glimmer says while drawing a heart in the air with her fingers. They scoff as this. Except for Cato.

At the mention of Gale, Cato's jaw ticks, he gets a dark look in his eye and he clenches his fists. "Then she'll just make finding him that much easier. I WANT HIM DEAD."

And with that they are on the move again, weapons clutched in their hands. Ready to kill. On their way to find the District 12 tributes they do end up drawing blood, getting the first kill in days- the boy from 10. He didn't even see it coming; they descended on him like a pack of wolves. Their extreme brutality I think was unnecessary. This must be a preview of what they will do when they find their true targets. As the cannon fires and the hovercraft appears they flash through the fearful reactions of the remaining tributes. The one that stick in my mind the most is the girl from 11, Rue; I've seen that expression on my little sisters face many times.

Rue is high up in the branches of a tree, her small body concealed among the leaves. Her wide eyes and build remind me of Prim, and I shudder at the thought of her being in the Games. This poor little girl, 12-year-old girl, I have the urge to reach out and comfort her, protect her.

I'm surprised by how long we watch her in the tree, since she isn't doing much, until I hear a snap. Her eyes go wide again and her body stills. The crunching of feet on the forest floor grows closer.

"Shhh...do you want the whole arena to hear you?"

"Sorry."

"Just walk quietly. It's not that hard. I'm not making any noise and I'm heavier than you."

Silence. "Well sorry, some of us have never had to practice walking quietly through the woods."

This time the "shhh" was much harsher.

I see the two figures come into view from Rue's aerial angle. It's Gale and Madge.


	11. Chapter 11

****I can't figure out if this is a filler chapter or not haha again not a lot happening in District 12 right now, more of the games. I'm working out my ideas for future chapters. :) Please**** keep checking for updates! **

**I'm get super excited whenever I think about the reception you guys have been giving me and my story, I really appreciate your reviews.**** Thank you Thank you! :) **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"You need to get up into that tree." Gale points up.

"Excuse me?"

"Climb the tree," this was a little less polite, a sign his temper was rising.

"Are you going to climb it too?"

"No. _I'm_ going to get us food."

"And just how is that relevant to me being in a tree?"

"You're too nosy to go hunting- you'll scare every animal away."

She let out an insulted huff. "And how am I supposed to know this isn't some way for you to get rid of me? You go off hunting then never come back- leaving me stranded."

Gale gave her an exasperated look. I know he would never do that, but I think deep down a part of him contemplated it. He typically has little patience for those who can't keep up or follow his instructions.

"I'm sorry Gale. I trust you, I'm just scared," wrapping her arms around herself she rests her cheek against her shoulder, maybe for comfort maybe to avoid Gale's grey eyes.

After a few silent minutes Gale places his hand on her other shoulder. His features greatly softened, all the previous annoyance was gone. "Madge look," he seems a bit uncomfortable. "We need food, and there's no telling how close we are to the other tributes, especially the Careers. You heard that cannon. The faster I can do this the better, and by drawing the least amount of attention. If you're up in that tree...I'll know you'll be safe."

"Okay," she replies quietly. "But I don't know how."

Of course she didn't know how to climb a tree, technically he shouldn't know either. This puts a wrench in his plan. "I'll give you a boost."

Gale kneels down linking his fingers together forming a cup shape. He instructs her to place her foot in his hands and how to hold onto the tree. It takes a few tries and a few slips but eventually Madge is able haul herself onto the first branch. Face as white as a sheet; her expression reminds me of the reaping, which causes a pang in my heart.

As Gale looks up at Madge to give her the next steps, he cranes his neck a bit further making eye contact with Rue. The rest of the audience, who doesn't know Gale like I do must be on the edge of their seats wondering what will happen; if they will hear the cannons again so soon.

Gale did not exactly smile, he did not exactly frown either. "Looks like you won't be alone after all."

"What do you mean?" Madge clutches the tree tighter in fear.

Gale let out a breath that most would consider a sharp exhale but I know it to be his chuckle. "I highly doubt they will harm you."

"What is it?" She closes her eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's the little girl."

"You mean Rue?" she slowly opens one eye then the other, her expression brightening.

"It's Rue right?" Gale calls directly up to the girl who has been watching them this whole time.

"Yes," she responds with a nod, her voice is soft but sure.

"Do you mind if Madge shares a tree with you for a while."

Rue paused to ponder this. Did she really have to think about this? Was she secretly a menace underneath her sweet exterior? Impossible. She is too much like Prim. Finally she answers.

"I don't mind at all. They might." She points to a branch about half way between her and Madge. There, dangling from the branch was a large nest; its paper textured exterior was dark beige and as the camera zooms in I can hear buzzing.

"Wasps, if she doesn't bother them they won't bother her," he scoffs.

"WASPS? Gale I am not going to share a tree with a bunch of wasps." Madge says in a panic.

"They're not wasps," Rue calls down. "I deal with wasps on a daily basis back home."She waits to see if either of the people below her can identify the insects. When they don't she says very plainly, "They're tracker jackers."

The flicker of worry that crosses Gale's face sets Madge on edge. "Gale, what's wrong? What does she mean tracker jackers? I don't understand."

"They're one of the Capitol's delightful creations," sarcasm dripping off every one of his words.

The commentators take this time to explain tracker jackers, a muttation, to the audience. It is probably for the best too, Gale's description would be very harsh and heated.

The next thing I see is Gale scaling part of the tree trunk, his muscles tights, and the exertion causing his wounds to ooze through the makeshift bandages, passing her the knife Clove threw at him during the bloodbath. "It could come in handy." And with that he is off. Leaving the two girls in the tree.

He is transformed. This is the Gale I know, the swift hunter who has undeniable skills even with his injuries. I'm proud of him, now he can show the audience (and the sponsors) what he is truly capable of. But we never see him actually hunt. We're switched to Foxface, who has ventured out of her cave and is heading in the direction of the Careers camp walking in the river to avoid footprints. Again clever. Now that they are not showing our tributes I allow myself to doze off again, school is in a few hours anyway.

* * *

"Katniss. Katniss." The voice penetrates into my dream. In my dream I am lost and confused in a large unfamiliar place. A city. The Capitol perhaps? I call out for help but no one can hear me, either that or they are ignoring me. Then in all those unfamiliar faces rushing by two pop up, I recognize Gale but someone tears him away pushing him into the crowd. Then in the distance I see Peeta. I follow him, turning the corner I'm suddenly confronted with those blue eyes and I realize I am back in the Seam. I know exactly where I am, home. When he opens his mouth to speak it is not his voice that comes out. It's Prim's.

"Katniss!" I'm shaken awake.

"Huh?" I bolt upright.

"Katniss look!" She has that fearful look in her eyes like Rue did, as she points to the television. I squint the bright sun tells me its morning.

It is no longer Foxface on the screen; it is Gale who is surrounded by the Career pack. They are all grinning like fools, overjoyed to have found their premier prey- alone and weakened.

The attack is messy and chaotic. Gale dodges the weapons returning punches, his fists and a branch are his only weapons. His leg is really bleeding now and worsens as he breaks out into a laboured run. Arrows wiz by him sticking into the trees and the ground by his feet, I look to see who is shooting them. The blond, Glimmer, has the bow clutched in her hand her other reaching for another arrow. Her technique isn't great which pleases me and she doesn't look entirely comfortable with the weapon. I guess even the Careers, with all their training still are not perfect. With me the bow is an extremely natural extension of my arm.

Briefly we see Rue and Madge in the tree. Madge is higher up now sawing the branch the nest is attached to. What is she doing? If the tracker jackers come out she could be killed.

Over the sound of the knife cutting into the wood I can hear the yells of the Careers in pursuit. The fight is not far away. In fact I catch a glimpse of Gale's orange backpack through the brush. In a matter of seconds we are brought back to the action. The Careers have yet to triumph but they may soon. Gale isn't looking too good.

Cato and Clove have bolted ahead of him stopping him in his tracks. He frantically turns to go back the other way only to encounter Glimmer, Marvel and the girl from 4, weapons at the ready. He's trapped and they are grinning once again. Gale's breathing is very ragged and his face has taken on a sickly pallor. The boys rush him from both sides with swords, the girl from 4 loops around to cover them from the side- obviously they've had strategy training. Clove whips out a small knife and throws it. It's a miss. The next one is a bit larger, again a miss but not by much.

Gale has dropped to his knee and is rolling to avoid both the knives and the swords. He somehow manages to get the feet out from under Cato and Marvel grabbing their swords and standing, throws them into the bush. They scurry quickly to retrieve them, not before signaling the girls. Plan B.

The girls move into a triangle formation around him. More knives, more arrows. Clove is sweating and the crazed look in her eye is frightening (almost non-human). She snatches another large knife carefully winds up and it goes flying through the air at such a speed that it is a blur. This one is a hit, sinking deep into flesh.

I resist the urge to cover my eyes at the sight of the bright red blood. Prim screams, burying her face in my shoulder.

Glimmer crumples to the ground. Clove's knife plunged into her chest. The cannon fires.

Clove is immobile, while the girl from 4 collapses beside the dead girl letting out a sob. The boys come crashing through the trees a spring in their step, smiles lighting up their faces clearly excited at the prospects of seeing Gale dead. Nothing could have prepared for what they saw- the joy completely vanishes.

Marvel stumbles forward grabbing back the girl who is now covered in Glimmer's blood while Cato whips around to confront Clove, who is trembling, wide eyed, hand locked as if still holding the knife that killed her ally. "What did you do!" Cato yells, grabbing her, shaking her violently. She is so small next to him and though she is in the vulnerable position you can see his hurt is ready to burst through.

The wind picks up as the hovercraft appears and the four remaining Careers reluctantly leave the scene.

I've been so absorbed in the Careers and shocked over what just happened that I realize Gale is missing. And so is Glimmer's bow.

The Careers start to head back so the body can be picked up. They briefly stop to regroup under a clump of tall trees; they look rather shaken while discussing among themselves what to do next.

I really wish they would show Gale. Where did he go? Is he okay or is he laying somewhere near death? All that exertion must have put him in agonizing pain. Instead they show Madge and Rue, well hidden in the branches, who are still working at cutting down the nest. I don't get what is to be gained by doing this. If it is to get the tracker jackers away from them, moving to a different tree would have been the wiser choice. Too many stings could easily kill them, so why get closer?

Madge takes the knife from Rue shooing her away. The little girl obeys, silently and swiftly leaping to another tree; it is like she can fly. I find myself smiling, how much the Gamemakers and other tributes have underestimated her. She could make it all the way to the end without ever setting foot on solid ground.

Madge continues sawing, she is almost all the way through, the leaves rustling as the branch wobbles. That is when she gets stung, instantly there is an enormous lump on her neck. As she saws faster she grits her teeth, it must be the pain from her back blisters. The knife cuts through and she drops the branch down below. She sags against the tree sighing in relief and that is when we hear the thud, followed by agonizing screams.

The Careers had actually stopped under Madge and Rue's tree, the tracker jacker nest bursting open right next to the girl from District 4. They attack, swarming all around her. Clove and the boys take off trailed by the angry insects receiving multiple stings. They quickly make it to the river plunging beneath the water. The District 4 girl was not so lucky in her escape; she manages only to stagger a few steps before she falls to the ground, swollen and twitching. She stills and the cannon fires. That is the second time in fifteen minutes there has been a death and Careers no less, not to mention the third one today. The Gamemakers are definitely getting some exciting television out of today.

Once the tracker jackers and hovercraft are gone Rue drops lightly to the ground with a sting or two on her arms. When she stands she raises on her toes slightly looking like a bird ready to take flight.

"Madge? Madge?" It is not Rue's voice, it is too masculine. Gale. He comes limping out of the brush, red faced and worried. Breathing hard he approaches Rue clasping her upper arms.

"Rue, tell me... tell me that wasn't..."

Rue shakes her head, "No it was one of the Career girls. She's still up there," she says lifting her chin to indicate where.

He steps away going to the base of the tree. Cupping his hands around his mouth he calls up, "Madge? Come on down."

"Why can't you come up here?"

"I'm not kidding around here Madge. We have to get moving." She shakes her head. He sighs. "I can't go up there; those branches will break under my weight. That's why Katniss always-" he cuts his words short.

I'm stunned. He said my name and also, though most people who are watching will not realize it, he pretty much admitted to being in the woods before- frequently. President Snow isn't dumb, he will make the connection.

Reluctantly she slowly starts to feel her way down branch by branch. Once she gets low enough Gale says, "Jump down."

Madge shakes her head back and forth rapidly blinking. "I can't. I'm seeing double of everything. I've been stung."

Gale cringes, "Jump anyway. I'll catch you."

_He_ will catch _her_? He can barely hold himself up. But she jumps and he does catch her. Placing her on her feet he doesn't immediately let go. They stand there for a moment helping each other balance.

"Am I hallucinating or is your arm bleeding even more?" Madge asks.

"No, that's real. Hurts a lot too. Your neck doesn't look too good. Did you pull the stinger out?"

Her eyes open wide, "No! Was I supposed to?"

"Yes! Now hold still." Unlike me Gale has never been one to panic in a crisis. He moves her hair out of the way and yanks out the barbed stinger.

"I can fix you stings," Rue pipes up.

"You can?"Madge asks. Gale looks astonished.

"Sure. Follow me."

* * *

My stomach growls as we walk to school. I'm so mad at myself. I didn't go hunting this morning because I was too engrossed in watching the games. So not only did my family suffer but that means the Hawthornes did too. I broke my promise to Gale and that hurts more than any hunger pains. It's just that I feel compelled to see Gale through this; I'm frightened that if I look away from the screen something could happen to him. I'm torn. Even now I have the jitters. What am I going to do?

After dropping Prim, Rory and Vick off at school I do not go to my class. Instead I sneak off to the Justice Building. Mayor Undersee once again sees me into the telephone room.

"Next time you need to make a call, stop by the house, there is no need for you to keep coming here. You are always welcome at our home and you will have more privacy."

"Thank you Mayor Undersee." It is hard for me to accept his offer, but I can tell he needs this.

He dials the number and like last time, after a few rings, I hear, "Capitol Communications, how may I help you?"

"Haymitch Abernathy, District 12 mentor please." This time I know exactly what I am going to say.

"Hello?" Once again I'm greeted by Haymitch's gruff voice.

"Send them medicine." I demand.

He is silent on the other end, however I can hear voices in the background- the other mentors I assume.

"I thought you might call Sweetheart."

"Well..."

"Medicine is expensive you know."

I roll my eyes, "Of course I know that and I am not so naive to think that the Hob collected enough to purchase some. But we can't be the only ones wanting to sponsor them, especially Gale. Now be a mentor and help your tributes!"

He chuckles, clearly amused. "You sure are a piece of work. Don't worry I have multiple other sponsors lined up. But I knew you wouldn't want to be left out... and I don't have time to deal with another one of your exasperating conversations."

Though I should be annoyed with him, I can't help but smile a little. He's not as belligerent as he appears. Yes he is a rude, lousy drunk but surprisingly understanding.


	12. Chapter 12

****So sorry again for the delayed update, I just don't seem to have enough hours in the day. I'm going to continue to update as frequently as life allows me, so please keep checking. Hopefully nothing in this chapter seems cliché (as little bits of this could be considered) but at the same time what is a fanfiction without a bit of cliché? haha :)**

**Thank you Thank you again for your reviews and for reading! I wish I knew a better way to say thank you... so I guess I'll just have to keep writing and finish this story for you! :) :) **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

It was five days of waiting, five days of worrying.

After making my call to Haymitch, I went straight to the woods instead of school, I know I should have gone but I needed to make up for lost time. I felt so guilty about not hunting that morning. How could I have done that? Let myself get so absorbed in the Capitol's "entertainment". Hadn't I always hated them for making us watch the games every year, made fun of the citizens of the Capitol for setting aside hours from their life to watch a television show and then despised them for gaining pleasure from this whole twisted thing? Now I was no better than the rest of them. If Gale were here I wouldn't be watching, we would be sitting here on our rock him ranting. Of course Gale is not here and it is because of him that I have sunk to such a level. He would tell me to forget about it, to stop watching him in the games, to display a bit of rebellion. He would tell me not to sacrifice who I am for his sake, because that would be doing what the Capitol wanted.

My predicament reminds me of all those family member who cannot seem to tear themselves away when they have brought fatally injured loved ones to my mother. Up until now I have never understood why they do it, sitting there watching my mother work is not going to help, it won't change the outcome. Yet there they sat. For me, looking at the television screen isn't going to keep Gale safe it isn't going to stop the Careers from killing him or heal his wounds. Yet there I sat.

I think I understand now. You want to share in the good moments that bring hope, and at the same time you would never forgive yourself if you weren't there when things went bad.

It's like Gale said in his interview, _Its what you do for the people you love. _ Love? Did I love Gale? Of course I did, it all depends on what kind of love. I've never thought of him that way before, I've never wanted to feel that way about anyone. I know he's more than my friend and there is something that connects me to him, that keeps me from walking away, but I don't think it has a name.

I decide to rest a bit before hunting I'm exhausted from staying up most the night and tired I won't be an effective hunter. Lying down in the cool green grass under the shade of a tree I finally begin to relax. It is funny how the place that is supposes to be "scary" and "dangerous" is the place I feel safest.

I am woken by the sound of birds when the sun is high in the sky. Rubbing my eyes I stand, catching a glimpse of wings fluttering by. As I silently walk through the woods the birds follow me. They are mockingjays; I am reminded of my father and how they use to listen to him sing. They are still all around me when I have finished hunting. It was nice, their singing and chirping made me feel less alone.

The Hob is where it happens. As we sit in front of the tiny television, we see our tributes receive their parachute. It is a jar of ointment. The people in the Hob erupt into cheers, smiling, some hugging and clapping each other on the back. You can feel the joy, this is truly a reason to be happy and we have very few of those. Greasy Sae serves up an "on the house" round of soup to celebrate.

Gale and Madge quickly coat their injuries with the medicine and right away it appears to provide relief. Rue has found leaves of some sorts which she chews up into a mushy paste and applies it to their tracker jacker stings. Madge makes a disgusted face as puss oozes out, which soon turns to a look of what I can only describe as pure ecstasy. The lump even shrinks down some- that in itself is encouraging.

"How did you know about this? To use the leaves?" she asks, looking much more comfortable.

"Being from District 11 I work in agriculture and up in the trees I encounter all sorts of insects. This is how we treat them," she proudly states.

"Well thank you District 11." She wraps her arm around the girl smiling.

While the girls continue to talk Gale is making a fire to cook over, that is when I notice half a dozen arrows sticking out of his backpack. He must have gone back and collected the ones Glimmer shot that were misses. This is good news since snares require you to plan on staying in one area for a while where as a bow and arrow will allow him to get food on the move. The animal he is skinning looks familiar, I can't figure out why.

"So what is it like in District 12?" Rue asks to no one in particular.

"Great." "Terrible." Madge and Gale reply at the same time. Confused glances are exchanged. I hold my breath for this is a dangerous topic to be presenting Gale.

"It's not _that_ bad, it could be much worse. I mean the rest of Panem seems to have forgotten about us, I don't think I would want to live anywhere else." Madge looks right at Gale as she says this, her eyes pleading him to hear her out.

The television screen flickers. Power surges are not uncommon here. So we ignore it.

"Yeah, well you live in town. Not to mention you are the mayor's daughter, you do have it pretty good. I wouldn't expect you to question the way you live. If you lived in the Seam and had to do what I have to in order to keep my family alive you would think differently." Gale's voice is sharp. He's frustrated at her, but it's not really her fault.

The screen flickers again. This time the disruption is longer.

Gale has plunked himself down by the fire, arms resting on his knees; he then reaches out rotating the spit. He is fuming so he focuses on the fire like it is the most interesting thing in the world- to control his anger.

Rue has perched herself next to him, conveniently creating a buffer between Gale and Madge.

"So, what exactly is this? I've never seen this kind of animal before."

Gale keeps his eye fixed on the coals, poking them with a stick. "It's a very small lynx." _That's it! That's why I recognized it!_

"Is this something you have back home?" she sure is curious. Who wouldn't be though, we don't hear much about life in the other districts. Madge shrugs. Gale nods.

"Yeah, every once in a while. Actually, Rue, do you want to know something?" He looks up at the eager girl, there is a softness in his voice. I have heard him use this tone many times with his younger siblings. "It's because of a lynx that my friend officially got a nickname," he turns to Madge directing the next part at her. "When I first met Katniss, we were out in the... well you know... and one of these started to follow her and then-"

The screen goes completely black.

* * *

No one said anything. We knew this time that it wouldn't be coming back on anytime soon.

"What has that boy done?" Ripper is the first one to speak.

What has he done? He's said too much that's what. But why? I rack my brain to put together everything I know of Gale to try to figure out what his logic behind this is. Did he suddenly forget they were being watched? Unlikely. He's too smart to do something so dumb. So what angle was he working?

I hear the beeping of a comminicuff, "Darius? What's going on?" I ask as he jumps up, rushing for the door signaling the other Peace Keepers to follow.

I hurry after him. "Darius!"

Outside the small group of white clad Peace Keepers who were stationed at the Hob are marching along at an accelerated pace towards the Justice Building. I sprint to catch up falling into step next to Darius, his communicuff still beeping, a concerned look on his face. Though he doesn't really acknowledge my presence he says out loud, to no one in particular, "Seam has lost power, looks to be intentional."

"Intentional? By whom?" I demand, speaking right at his face. He barely flinches.

With a blank face he says what he's been trained to, in an even monotone, "It's confidential Capitol business."

"Oh don't pull all that confidential nonsense with me. That's never been your style," I spit out. He doesn't respond until we've reached the top of the stairs in front of the Justice Building. Coming to a sudden halt the other Peace Keepers keep walking while Darius grabs my arm, pulling me to the side.

"Darius are you-"

"Shh. Katniss go home." He says pointedly, enunciating every word.

"This has something to do with what they were talking about in the arena doesn't it?"

"Katniss!" he barks.

"Doesn't it?" my tone matching his.

Taking a deep breath he says, "Look. I know about as much as you do at this point." However something in his eyes tells me I'm right. "Now please go."

Darius turns me directing me back down the stairs. At the bottom I snap back around when I hear the door slam shut. I'm frozen in place. This cannot be good.

"Katniss what are you doing?"

I turn towards the voice. "Peeta!" I am actually glad to see him. I rush forward stopping right in front of him.

"Does your television work?" Not your typical greeting but it was the first thing out of my mouth.

"My television?" I can tell he is confused.

"What I mean to say is do you have power at your house?"

He still looks confused as well as amused. "I don't know. I haven't been home yet- just heading there now. Why?"

"Because the power in the Seam has been cut off."

"Oh strange. Well why don't you come with me to check?"

Usually I would say no right away, instead I find myself saying yes and walking over to the bakery with Peeta at my side. Even though my brain is going a mile a minute with worry I'm very aware of Peeta. The confident way he moves arms swinging with each stride.

I find the silence between us awkward he must have noticed too for he says, "So I saw at school that they got a parachute, guess Haymitch is paying attention."

"Yeah, that and I think he'd rather not deal with me again," I try to make my voice sound light.

Peeta gets the joke and laughs, "I don't blame him. No offence but you can be pretty intimidating when you're mad. I think I took the phone from you mainly because I was scared of what might happen next."

"Sorry about that," I say with a breathy laugh.

"No need to apologize. At least now I know to stay on your good side."

I'm surprised at how easy it is to joke with him, how there is no censure or insult. Despite everything I do feel a bit better.

He leads me around to the back door of the bakery, I hesitate before entering but Peeta reaches out and tugs on my hand giving me one of those reassuring smiles, encouraging me step into the warm sweet smelling kitchen. Mr. Mellark is standing at the counter kneading dough and my pulse quickens; my instinctual fight or flight kicking in. I feel like I've been caught. I must have stiffened because Peeta gives my hand a squeeze. _Why was he still holding my hand? _I quickly peel my palm from his; however the warmth from it lingers. Mr. Mellark gives us a big welcoming grin, dusting his hands off on is apron, flour puffing out in little clouds, he comes over.

"Afternoon son. Katniss, I haven't seen you in a while. I've got myself a hankering for one of your squirrels." He winks. I hadn't been by again since that day Peeta answered the door.

"Good to see you too Mr. Mellark," is the only response I can come up with.

"Hey dad, is the electricity on?"

"No actually it's not. About fifteen minutes ago it just cut out. No problem though, it won't affect the baking. Your mother is peeved the store is a bit darker- not that the one light bulb before did much anyway." Peeta must have inherited his charm and light heartedness from his father. "Why do you ask?"

Since it was really my question Peeta lets me answer, "Power cut out in the Seam too, I wanted to find out if it was District wide."

"Well I'm sure it will come back on soon. With the games going on they won't keep us without power long."

This was true. I guess I really had been taking advantage of the regular continuous electricity at home. Usually during the year we only get a couple hours in the evening but with the games they want us to be able to tune in frequently and easily, best way to get their message across. I wish I knew what they did with all that "extra" power later on after the games are done- why couldn't we keep it all year round- I suppose the Capitol would worry this would make life easier for the people in the Districts. That sounds almost too sensible.

"Until then Katniss you're welcome to-"

"I could use some help out here!" A female voice snapped loudly from the front of the bakery. "And where are those trays? You better not be just sitting around back there!"

Mr. Mellark made an amusing face. "Duty calls," he scooped up the two trays, hefting them onto each shoulder. "As I was saying Katniss you're welcome to stick around here for a while."

And with that he was off to remedy the situation with his wife.

"Dad's right. You don't have to go right away." I could tell Peeta wanted me to stay.

Since there is nothing to rush home for, no way for me to check up on Gale, I reluctantly realize I have no excuse. This would definitely be better than sitting at home with the blank screen tormenting me. So I agree.

He probably hadn't anticipated me staying, given my track record, and seemed lost for a moment. Unsure what to do.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"That's ok. You don't need to go to any trouble."

"No trouble, I was going to get something for myself anyway."

I give in, but only under the condition that I will have whatever he's having, that I don't want him to do anything extra for me. He then hands me a steaming mug.

"Tea. No sugar," he says.

This doesn't bother me; I wouldn't have had anything in mine if I had made it at home because we can't afford additives like that. But I'm curious as to why he doesn't. Living in a bakery these things would always be available. So I ask. His reasoning, besides the fact pretty much all the sugar they have goes into the baking and his family doesn't have their own personal stock- which shocks me- is that his sweet tooth prefers to get its fix from the reject cookies he decorates.

And with that he pulls out a plate of said reject cookies; either broken or burnt- the ones that can't be sold. Over the course of that afternoon I learn a great deal of interesting things, things that even contradict some of my previous beliefs... about the ease of his life as a baker`s son.


	13. Chapter 13

****Oh my! Again I am so sorry for such a long delay updating; a combination of being super busy and doing some serious planning and thinking about how this next bit is going to go. I was going to post a really long chapter but realized it had been over a week so I went with this part. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Thank you again for your reviews and for reading! **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction. Please let me know what you think. :)** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Over those next few days I see Peeta a lot. He seems to be everywhere I turn with a friendly smile or reassuring words and I don't find his presence as suspicious anymore. After a while I begin to expect it, for he always shows up at just the right time. It's weird hanging out with a boy who is not Gale but really you can't even compare the two so I try not to. I'm still awkward when I talk, my answers to his questions are usually lame and I find myself unable to effectively break the stretches of silence between us, that was one thing Gale and I never experienced, silence has always been comfortable for us. Peeta has so many things he can talk and laugh about that I cannot even fathom where they come from, while my repertoire is very limited. I know hunting and trading that's it. I am surprised at how interested he is in my endeavours in the woods and my life in general too, he's keen to ask questions but also knows when to back off because there are many things I am not ready to share with him yet. I'm not sure if I ever will. That's one thing I have noticed- he is very patient.

We mainly talk after school, at my insistence, because I know his school friends would not be pleased to have me around and frankly I could do without facing them again. The location of our talks is never the Seam, taking him there doesn't seem right it's still too personal, nor do we go into the Bakery for I have plainly told Peeta I do not want to encounter his mother. Instead we sit under the scraggly apple tree in his backyard drinking mugs of sugarless tea. Staying outside is best, otherwise I find myself casting glances at the dormant television which in turn makes me worry about Gale, Madge and even Rue in the arena, causing me to over analyse everything that has happened thus far. Thankfully my view of the screen by the Justice Building is blocked by the Bakery.

One day however my mother asked me as I was leaving for school to make a special trip to the woods for some medicinal plants she was running low on, so I dodge Peeta on my way across the school yard that afternoon and head to the fence. Approaching the chain link fence I put my ear up to it to check for the hum that indicates electricity. Even though I know the power is still off I do it out of habit. Silence. I'm not surprised but at the same time I do wonder why, if Gale said those things confessing to poaching in the woods of District 12, would there not be more security. Electricity, Peacekeepers, something? Unless they don't believe him, however the Capitol has always be thorough, they don't like taking risks. Never the less there is nothing there now so I plan to take advantage of it.

Before I can climb under the fence I sense someone approach and quickly drop the metal opening and turn, ready to run.

"Hey." Peeta says with a wave as he walks towards me.

I breathe a sigh of relief closing my eyes, "I thought you were a Peacekeeper."

He laughs. "No just me. I don't think I'm intimidating enough to be a Peacekeeper," by now he is directly in front of me. "Where are you headed?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him and I see his face redden as he realizes how unnecessary that question was. I am standing right next to the fence opening, clearly caught about to sneak through- there is only one thing I could possibly be doing.

"Okay that was a dumb question," and then there is one of those awkward silences, he doesn't seem to notice though. I squirm under his gaze, shuffling my feet in the dirt.

"How are you today? You rushed right by after school."

"I'm fine," I say quickly. This is always what I say when someone asks me how I am, I have no desire to sort through my feelings and people usually don't want to hear about the problems of my everyday life. "My mother needs me to get something for her."

As I nod my head toward the Meadow Peeta's eyes widen as he studies the forest at the end of the field. "Oh, okay then. Just be careful okay Katniss."

"Careful? What is that suppose to mean?" I say defensively.

"Well it's just that you really don't know what's out there. They say that-"

"They? Are you honestly siding with the Capitol Peeta?"

"No! No, I only mean for you to be cautious, what you're doing is dangerous."

"Oh because you are such an expert on what it's like in the woods?" I knew I struck a nerve with that one, Peeta has never ventured beyond that fence. Like the majority of people in District 12 he does not question what the authorities have told us about the dangers that lay beyond that fence. He told me once that he and the others at school were impressed by my rebellious hunting in the woods, something he could never bring himself to do.

With that I push aside the bush that is concealing the opening and climb through. I look at Peeta on the other side, the fence creating a barrier between us, no words are exchanged, but the hurt look on his face says more than I care to know. I turn and walk across the Meadow and when I reach the tree line I glance back. Peeta is still standing there watching me go and when he sees me turn he lifts his hand, and with a small wave he beings to walk home.

Pushing the memory of what just happened out of my mind I retrieve my bow and arrow, just in case, and follow my well worn path to the spot I know is full of the plants my mother needs. My bag is barely a quarter full when I hear the leaves rustle on the bush a few feet away. Dropping my game bag I clutch my bow, ready for whatever might appear. The woods are definitely not as dangerous as they tell us but there are the occasional bears and coyotes. Thankfully on a rabbit emerges, I shoot it regardless, thinking I will take it to Hazelle. The power outage and lack of information about Gale has been really hard on her and the kids.

As I continue to gather, I notice the mockingjays who were once again keeping me company have disappeared, and a few moments later I realize all the other animals have fled too. The forest around me is an eerie kind of quiet and it is hard to tell if the goosebumps on my arms are from the wind or because of a bad feeling. I pause; listening for any indication of what might be the cause. Then I hear the snap of a twig and heavy footfalls approaching. I crouch with my bow and arrow ready for whatever predator is about to show itself. The bush rustles again, much louder this time, I pull back on the string focusing on the spot I'm guess it will emerge. All my senses are on edge, adrenaline pumping, muscles ready to spring into motion any moment. The noise is even louder and closer. I'm ready.

At the last possible second I manage to redirect my shot, my arrow firing off into a tree and away from Peeta.

"What are you doing here?" I demand while gasping, my whole body is trembling.

"I decided to-"

"No!" With a surprising amount of force I toss my bow to the ground, stride towards him on slightly wobbly legs and angrily shove him. "What do you think you were doing? Never sneak up on someone when they are hunting! Do you know how dangerous that is? I almost killed you!"

"I'm sorry," he has a wide doe eyed expression, clearly terrified. He doesn't hide his fear well. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't know... I didn't realize you were hunting."

"What did you think I would be doing in here?" I shove him again, this time with a little less force; more in desperation. He continues to look at me with those wide blue eyes and I realize this can't be happening. I've fallen asleep and this is all a terrible dream. This isn't real. I'm almost dizzy thinking about the implication of what could have happened if I hadn't moved my aim. The other thing that tells me this has to be a dream is the disturbing fact that Peeta is in the woods- beyond the fence. This has always been Gale's and mine, the only place I picture Gale in, a place Peeta should never be. Yet somehow he has wiggled his way in. It seems even my subconscious is trying to tell me something. The two images of Gale and Peeta both in the woods assault me, almost too much to handle. This is like some strange out of body experience.

"Katniss? I'm sorry," he places his hands tentatively on my shoulders, steadying me, concern coming into his voice. "Are you alright?"

I look up at him, my breathing regulating, everything coming into focus.

"I don't understand... why are you here? You went home."

"I started to, but then I thought it through and change my mind. I'm tired of being scared just because the Capitol says I should be. I'm smart enough to form my own opinions. Besides I thought you might want the company."

I could comment on every part of what he just said but I choose to acknowledge the last point, "Well I don't. I come here to be alone." I extract myself from his arms.

"So you yell at Gale for being in the woods with you?"

I flinch, his words sting as if he had actually struck me. I can't believe he's bringing Gale into this. "Of course not! That is a completely different situation."

"Really?" he sounds sad, "How so? We're friends too, right?"

Friends? Am I actually friends with Peeta? I don't want to believe it but now that I think about it he is right, he must be my friend, no matter how many times I yell at him or treat him poorly, he keeps sticking around. I have so little experience making friends that I don't even know how to see the signs. He falls somewhere between Gale and Madge, I definitely share more with him than I do with Madge but he could still never come close to my relationship with Gale. I am so confused.

"It's different because... because he's... he's Gale." What a lame answer, but it is the truth.

"Look I'm not trying to replace Gale, I know that is impossible but you have to learn to let other people in. Not everyone is out to get you."

"That may be how you see things. I can't afford to do anything that will hurt my family's chances of survival."

"Yes but Katniss you come to the woods and hunt daily, regardless of what the authorities say it's still dangerous."

"It's the lesser of two evils."

"So you will trust the woods over trusting someone else? It seems to me that you've taken it upon yourself to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders," Peeta takes my hand in his, I don't pull away. "You have to let someone help you."

"That's it though, if I let someone help me I'll have to owe them," I respond, yet for some reason I'm having a hard time remembering why I believed in this so strongly.

"That doesn't make any sense, if they are really your friend it won't matter to them if you owe them or not."

I shake my head, "I can't take that risk. I have Prim and my mother to think about. I've relied on myself for so long... my family and Gale's is at stake. I can't afford to fail."

The corner of his lip turns up in a small smile and he says softly, "Katniss you are the last person I would ever believe capable of failing, you're too strong and smart for that to happen."

We quietly stand like this for a few minutes no one saying anything, eventually Peeta speaks. "So can I help you gather the plants your mother needs?"

I hesitate. _It's only one small thing. Collecting plants. No big deal, right?_ Swallowing I agree.

"Just show me what to do," the lightness has come back into his voice, the tension from before gone. Forget hunting being impressive, his talent for being a good person is way more impressive.

We spend the rest of the afternoon quietly gathering. I can't help but notice the worrisome look on Peeta's face every once in a while when he hears the animals moving about the forest or the look of awe as he experiences the beautiful views. This must have been what I looked like all those years ago, except he doesn't have the desperation that comes with the need to survive.

* * *

The television screen suddenly comes to life. There must be something very interesting about to happen in the arena for them to bring the power back. A game changing moment is about to unfold no doubt.

Gale, Madge and Rue are standing together talking rather intently, there are arm gestures and hand movements like they are making a plan, working out their tactics. I have always trusted Gale's plans he was a born leader he exudes confidence and knowledge and I'm happy to see that Madge and Rue appear to trust him too. As they talk I observe the trio. Their wounds and tracker jacker stings are almost completely gone, the medication must have been very powerful, and Gale's eye is a faded yellow colour now, the last remnants of his fight with Cato at the Cornucopia.

They obviously managed those five days well with, I'm assuming, a decent amount of food. I'm satisfied. Except the one thing I do wish I knew was where that conversation went after the screen blank. Did Gale go on one of his rants? I find that I don't like that idea. Not just because he's letting the Capitol know what he think and not just because they could use that information against him and us in District 12 (which I admit is my biggest fear) but because he would be sharing all these thoughts with someone else. We have always told each other everything, especially the things like this we wouldn't even tell our families. I don't know I guess to me it's a sacred thing between us, one of the biggest ways we show our trust in each other, to have to share that with Madge, Rue and the Capitol doesn't sit well with me.

By now they look ready to put their plan into action but not before dividing up their food supplies. Madge looks nervous as Gale straps his backpack on her. Were they splitting up?

Right before they part ways Rue decides to teach them a four note whistle, she explains it is the one she uses at home to indicate the end of the work day from the tree tops. The mockingjays apparently like to mimic it and her, she says this way if something delays one of them the others will hear it and know everything is alright. Again I'm reminded of my father and the mockingjays that follow me in the woods.

Rue and Madge hug then the little girl starts off into the trees alone. My heart clenches. I'm worried for her, she is so young and small and there are very dangerous forces lurking out there just waiting to kill someone.

Madge is very quiet as Gale gives her last minute instructions; who knows what is running through her mind right now.

Gale pats her on the shoulder, indicating it's time to go, but before he can move Madge places her hands on his strong shoulders, reaches up and plants a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then mumbles something and just like that she walks away. He is stunned. I am stunned. However he recovers quicker that I do, and with a final glance after her and an almost unreadable face he turns in the opposite direction.

I had been annoyed by the hand holding before but I can't even describe the emotion the kiss has caused. I don't want to say it is jealousy, it was more like a small piece of me we taken with it. Like somehow because of that seemingly innocent kiss a part of Gale's loyalty to me was taken with it.


	14. Chapter 14

****I'm super excited about this chapter, not just because I was able to post it for you faster than my last few but because I had so much fun writing it! Once I started the ideas just kept coming! I really hope you like what I've come up with- I tried to keep the skeleton of the scene the same but with a few tweeks. :)**

**Thank you again for your reviews and reading! Your feedback really helps me know where I should and shouldn't go with this! **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

I watched as Gale made his way through the trees, he wasn't exactly rushing but he wasn't taking his time either. The Gamemakers once again show the arena map with the lights indicating where the tributes are located; Gale is headed towards the Careers' camp, while Madge and Rue's lights can be seen further east and south.

I putter around the house during his journey for nothing actually happens and I need a distraction, in the mean time on screen we are brought up to date on the state of the remaining nine tributes.

"We have quite a diverse group of tributes here do we not Claudius?" Caesar Flickerman says to his co-host. "A fierce alliance between those from District 1 and 2 and even the remaining tribute from 3, there is the extremely clever girl from 5. I must say she has surprised me. And then there are _both_ from 11 and 12! Who would have thought?"

"This is turning out to be a highly memorable Games indeed. A year of firsts that's for sure." Claudius eagerly responds.

"Yes! We are being treated to a bit of everything; action, drama, suspense, humour, even... a bit of romance." Caesar looks slightly sad as he says this last part, which furthers the belief that he, and I'm assuming the rest of the Capitol, do believe Gale and Madge are star-crossed lovers. I'm not sure what to think, so many things I thought I knew have been contradicted in such a short amount of time I can barely process it all.

"Who knows what will happen next! Remember we are only one away from our top 8! Then we will be going to the Districts to learn more about our remaining brave tributes."

This is Claudius' way of saying one more teenager needs to die so they can come and invade the privacy of terrified families; exerting their control but exploiting our emotions. The thought alone makes me nauseous. I don't understand how human beings can treat each other like that. We should be helping keep each other alive not casually watching each other die.

Gale is now hiding in the tree line on the outskirts of the flat expanse. I can tell his senses are on edge that he is observing, listening and calculating just as he would on the hunt back home. He has a clear view of the pyramid of supplies, the camp- where the remaining Careers are gathered- and the empty Cornucopia in the background.

"We get a hold of her we automatically get a hold of him. Two birds with one stone," Cato says with a malicious grin. We are now seeing things from their point of view and I'm relieved that I cannot see Gale in the busy foliage.

"I agree," Clove pipes up. "She has to be slowing him down. She'll be such an easy target."

The four tributes are sitting around a small campfire eating- bread, meat, fresh fruit, and cheese, accompanied by large tumblers of sparkling clean water. Cato, Clove and Marvel are huddled together talking while the scrawny boy from 3 is off to the side being ignored. He is fiddling with some sort of plastic box. Ever so subtly I see him flick a switch back and forth a few times.

The group of them also still bare the swollen lumps left behind after the tracker jacker stings, they must not have removed the stinger or known about Rue's leaves.

Next thing we see is Madge lighting a fire. This is no ordinary fire to cook over but a large deliberate pile of green wood. After two tries she sparks a fire, I'm glad to see she picked up some useful skills in training. Smoke billows up into the sky and with that she breaks out into a run. I've never seen her move so fast.

Both the Careers' and Gale's reactions are shown; Gale gives a satisfied nod and reaches around, uncoiling the long length of rope from around his waist. Cato is the first to spot the smoke and yells. Marvel and Clove automatically arm themselves with weapons, while the boy sits there, unmoving.

"Come on! Get up!"

"What? No way Cato! He has to stay guard here!" This is from Marvel.

"I don't care! Its 12, I know it is. We got him to rig up the ground around the supplies for a reason. It's safe. If anyone so much as breathes near it they will be blown to bits."

"He'll be no use to us out there! He can barely pick up his weapon," Clove crosses her arms over her chest and talks about the boy like he isn't sitting a few feet away.

"Look do you want District 12 dead or not?" Clove says nothing. "That's what I thought. Come on," he picks up a spear and thrusts it into the hands of the boy from 3. He looks shocked, barely catching the weapon, dropping his box in the process. Frantically fumbling he grabs it up, his fingers deliberately brushing over that switch again as he scans the forest and supplies. He then stows it under the tent flap.

As they head off towards the smoke Cato announces, "When we find him, I kill him in my own way, and no one interferes." Cato definitely wants his revenge.

The boy glances back one more time, giving the ground around the supplies a thoughtful, knowing look.

Gale contemplates and silently plans his next steps for about half an hour and even witnesses the Foxfaced girl creep out skillfully maneuver through the mines, take supplies and leave. Gale's eyes light up as he realizes what the audience has known since day one and he can now use this to his advantage. This is it. The make it or break it moment. I have figured out that Gale must be intending to take out the Careers' food source, thus weakening them, which gives the rest of the tributes a fighting chance because let's face it the Career kids have always had the necessities handed to them.

I rush to the door, calling my mother and Prim in and we crowd around the small television set, my arm around my little sister.

We hold our breath as Gale creeps forward stopping right in front of where the earth has been dug up. He crouches down, putting his ear near the ground; listening. Jerking his head up, he looks around puzzled then listens again. It must be like our fence, the average person wouldn't be able to hear it but both Gale and I have become attuned to the soft buzz. He cautiously stands with the rope and bow in one hand as he picks up a few good sized rocks in the other and returns to his hiding place in the bush.

Setting down his personal affects he pauses and once again contemplates the pyramid. He then winds up throwing the rock at the ground by the supplies, the rock lands right on one of the freshly packed down clods of dirt. The second it lands he ducks, rolling underneath the bush with his arms protecting his head.

Nothing happens. The mines didn't detonate.

Gale peers up with a triumphant gleam in his eyes and tosses a few more rocks in various spots before returning to the pyramid.

I think back to the look the boy from 3 gave before entering the woods, it was as if he knew. Then my mind flashes to the image of his fingers flipping that switch on the plastic box. The box must control the explosives. I gasp then I laugh. This boy is smarter than he's been given credit for, first he pulls one over on the Gamemakers using the mines and now the Careers. The Careers are currently trekking through the woods believing their precious supplies are 100% safe. The boy must have just been waiting for the moment they would need him to hunt alongside them. Before he would sit quietly "guarding" things, though I have no doubt the ground was active some of the time because of Foxface's cautious movements. He has been letting her get away with taking supplies. He wanted the others to have access to it compromising the Careers life line. All this time he's been playing them, he was the one who knew how to operate it (it must have been on when they were around and off when they weren't) and as long as the Careers needed supplies he had a free ticket through the Games. They couldn't touch him.

Now that he has tested the area Gale gets right up onto the crates and plastic bins and rummages until he finds more rope, all the while glancing around for any signs of the Careers returning. He also sets aside another backpack, a sleeping bag, portable food stuffs, a few canteens of water, more arrows, bandages and basic medicine. He, Madge and Rue could probably manage to last off that for quite some time- Gale knows how to ration.

He ties the ropes like I have watched him do a thousand times before; he's making a large scale twitch-up snare. It is time for him to put his trapping skills to good use and impress the audience and sponsors. He makes quick work of it and by the time he is done a second stream of smoke comes billowing up over the green tree tops. They show us that this is Rue's fire and she also takes off in a run once it is lit. Hopefully she and Madge will meet somewhere and wait for Gale.

Gale's twitch-up snare goes from the barrel near the top of the pyramid and along the netting overtop, down the canopy posts and snakes across the "safe" ground. There is a second line that connects to a stick holding up a crate positioned above to a partly opened burlap sack of apples. He has obviously realized he now has to work fast- because though he doesn't have the luxury of knowing what the Careers are doing as we do- he must know they will start to get suspicious. He rushes towards their tent digging under the flap until his hand eventually rests on what he is searching for.

The Careers themselves are arguing once again. Marvel doesn't want to be paired with the boy from 3 but Cato insists that he and Clove as district partners need to stay together. In an angry huff Marvel stalks away with the boy trailing behind him. They are a little too close to the tree line for my liking.

Gale flicks the switch and runs back over to the pyramid; his movement catches the attention of the boy.

"Hey Marvel. I think I saw something over by the camp."

"Ugh kid, just ignore it. Probably only an animal, besides everything is safe."

"I'll just go check it out."

Marvel rolls his eyes, then waves him away, "Fine, but I'm going to keep moving. I can't stand to deal with Cato anymore and I don't want to get the blame for letting District 12 get away. Be quick about it."

The boy runs to camp just in time to see Gale stand back up from listening to the ground, and with a satisfied look he bolts back towards the trees (and his stash of supplies).

"Wait!" District 3 calls out, pleading more than demanding, his voice cracking as he runs. Gale doesn't turn back just keeps running deep into the forest, which is probably for the best, because to my horror it is the boy who steps on the snare. The rope coils around his ankle, yanking him up in the air he dangles by one leg.

The boy struggles to free himself but cannot haul is upper body up enough to get a firm hold on the rope. He twists and turns, nothing works. He calls out, "Help! Marvel! Help!"

Personally I wouldn't trust the boy from 1 to come back and assist me.

The blood is rushing to his face causing it to turn an unnatural shade of red. He continues to screech for help, his breathing becoming increasingly laboured, and a trickle of blood starts down his leg where the rope has dug in. My stomach clenches and I have to look away. I can't stand to see that young boy so panicked and in pain. Gale couldn't have intended for that innocent boy to get trapped, surely that was meant for one of the others.

Marvel eventually comes pounding out of the forest sprinting towards the wide eyed, upside down boy.

"Help!" He calls again, this time it's much weaker.

Marvel slows to a fast walk, "Just hold on, I'll go get the detonator and you can tell me how to-"

"NO!" the boy cuts him off, gaining a suspicious stare from his supposed ally.

"No? What do you mean no?" he takes a menacing step forward.

District 3 realizes his slip up; he opens his mouth to speak them clamps it shut. When he opens it again he says rather defeated, "Nothing..."

Marvel takes a step closer, "Oh I think it's something. What aren't you telling me?"

The intimidation in Marvel's voice and his own vulnerability must have made him cave, for he says in an almost inaudible whisper, "It's not on."

"What?" Marvel takes another step forward, leaning in. He is still quite a few feet away.

The boy speaks a bit louder, "The mines aren't active right now."

Marvel's face is stunned, "Are you kidding me? You mean while we were gone the supplies was left completely unguarded? I can't believe you! So I could walk right up to that crate and nothing would happen?"

The younger boy attempts to nod his head. Marvel looks disgusted, "Wait till Cato hears about this. You know I think I'll just leave you up there until they get back."

Which was a shorter amount of time than anticipated for Clove and Cato emerge from the trees, Cato yells as they draw near, "What's going on?"

"Oh, just the kid trying to mess with us. Get this the mines aren't even-" as Marvel loudly explains he's taken a few steps back in the direction he had come from. His foot ends up pressing down on Gale's other snare. The tribute's words are cut off by a deafening explosion, followed but falling debris.

* * *

Prim screams next to me, burying her head in my lap. I stroke her hair in attempt to soothe her.

The boy from 3 is dead, gone, completely obliterated. There's nothing left of him or the pyramid of supplies. There are some more shocks from delayed explosions and thick smoke fills the air. Marvel was blown a fair distance; face down in the dirt, head bleeding and his left arm contorted in a sick position. He moans; he's actually alive. Clove and Cato are on the ground too with various minor wounds and besides appearing rather shaken are fine.

Clove is the first to rise after a few minutes, she scurries over to Marvel who is attempting to stand and helps him up by the arm, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Marvel holds his head, blood seeping through his fingers, clearly disoriented, "I don't know, one second the kid's dangling there telling me the mines aren't active then you two show up and-"

"Hold it! They weren't active?!" Cato is now directly in front of them.

"Yeah, apparently. That's what he said at least,"

"You call what just happened a result of inactive bombs? Well he was obviously lying! IT'S ALL GONE!" Cato has grown extremely angry, his face is beat red. He's yelling now and swearing and pounding the ground. It's almost comical how outraged he is. He marches over to the smoldering remains of the pyramid kicking the containers that are almost nothing but ash. Cato then turns to Marvel giving him a hard shove. "Idiot! You were about to walk on explosive ground! And what was he doing here anyway! You two were supposed to be going to that second fire!" Cato shoves him again so hard the unstable boy stumbles.

He steps out of Clove's hold, clutching his arm, sticky red blood dripping down his face, "Look, he said he saw something at camp. So I let him check it out."

"So this is entirely your fault!" Cato shoves Marvel again, and the two boys stand toe to toe, two impressive figures about to face off.

"Cato calm down! This isn't his fault," Clove attempts to intervene but quickly gets pushed aside.

"Well someone has to take the blame, he's the one who let the kid go off," his eyes narrow.

"You can't blame me for this. He was dangling by a rope. This whole thing was obviously a trap," Marvel glares right back at his adversary. "And I bet you anything I know who did it."

This sets Cato off on another rampage. He grabs Marvel by the collar and punches his jaw. Marvel swings with his good arm and lands one on Cato's collarbone. They scrap for only a minute before Marvel gives up- he is in too much pain. Cato sends a final blow into his stomach knocking the air from his lungs; he crumples to the ground in a battered, bruised, and bloodied heap.

Cato's voice is horse when he speaks, hovering above his fellow Career, "I kind of wish you had died instead of him. At least he was of some use."

"Cato!" Clove lunges at him restraining him from kicking Marvel. She faces him. "Calm down, 12 may still be dead. We don't know if 3 wounded him or not or if he got caught in the explosion. Wait for tonight." She points to the sky, indicating that any deaths will be projected there later. I think this is just wishful thinking on her part, she's trying to say anything to calm him down. It works but only a bit.

Marvel somehow manages to stand, wincing and bringing himself to his full height he says firmly, "I'm done."

The District 2 tributes turn to stare at him. "I'm done with you Cato, Clove good luck with the rest of the Games." He starts to hobble towards the forest using his spear to assist him, his backpack still secured to him.

"What, so you're leaving? Just like that, breaking the alliance?"

"It had to happen eventually, might as well be now."

Cato knocks over a bench by the fire in rage as the remaining tribute from District 1 leaves. That is the last we see of the Career pack.

Now that the initial "excitement" is over I have time to think through what Gale has done, he caused quite the chain reaction with just a few snares. The type I rely on for food at times. I shudder. I think I finally understand how life and death are so sickeningly twisted together in the Games. I want Gale to come home. I didn't want the boy from 3 or any of the others to die but you can't have one without the other. And by rooting for your tribute's survival you are condemning innocent teenagers to death. I feel as guilty as their killers, like I have their blood on my hands too. I remember now why I hate the Hunger Games so much.

Gale is one step closer to home but I'm none too pleased at his actions to make that happen. His plan was genius really and I'm disturbed that I think that. He endangered the innocent member of the pack to lure the real targets in. If Marvel hadn't moved and if the others had arrived sooner they would all be dead. With the Careers wiped out this would be a whole new game, the boy wouldn't have been a threat alone, though still he would have died. But he did not have to die that way and in the end it was all for nothing, the Careers are still here. This was not a victory, it was a sad loss. And my best friend is the one responsible for it.


	15. Chapter 15

**** Wow I think this is my longest chapters yet, not really sure how that happened. I love when story research (aka re-reading the book) and some of the ideas I had come together, so I'm excited to write these next few chapters. This one sort of bounces around a bit and I apologize if there is any rambling or confusion, once I got started I couldn't stop!**** :)**

**A HUGE Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and/or alerted my story. Your support means so much! YOU ARE ALL FANTASTIC! :) :) **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Today that innocent little girl was murdered. The one who sang to the mockingjays. The one who reminded me of Prim. I am at school when it happens and the shock of watching Marvel's spear enter her tiny body is almost too much. I am not one to show weakness in front of my peers but we are all so stunned that I make an exception. Hunching over my desk I put my head in my hands, tears stinging behind my eyes, my heart breaking. Rue is on her side, her body curled around the spear; there is nothing anyone can do to save her.

Madge is a few feet away on her knees sobbing; she looks up just in time to see Marvel moving towards Rue. Then Madge does something completely unexpected, she jumps up and lunges at Marvel with a strangled cry, actually knocking him off balance a bit before he can retrieve his weapon. His shock quickly turns to rage as he grabs hold of her with his good arm and wrenches her off, flinging her to the ground. Madge instantly scrambles to her feet and once again tries to attack him. She has to know she is no match for him, he is so much stronger and she has no weapons, but I understand her desire to try- I can see her desperation. Doing something is better than sitting by helplessly. He has to be shown that Rue's death will not go ignored and he must pay in some way for what he has done.

As she grabs his arm, digging her nails in, Marvel back hands her hard across the face and takes her feet out from under her. She falls to the ground with a loud thud, eyes closed, unmoving but still breathing.

Marvel looks down at the two girls with wide eyes, Rue is still alive but barely, her breathing is sparse and shallow. She focuses on him, looking the boy right in the eye, not with anger but with pity; such strength from someone so young. Marvel's face pales and he dips his chin, his hands trembling uncontrollably.

His head is wrapped and you can see the dark patch where blood is seeping through, his left arm is also wrapped. Glancing at Rue one last time, he draws in a shaky breath and mumbles something I can't really make out. It sounded like "I'm sorry." With that he quickly turns and runs off into the woods, a slight gait in his step.

A few moments later Madge stirs with a groan and after slowly sitting up, and reorienting herself she scrambles to Rue's side, putting the girl's head in her lap.

"I'm sorry Rue. I'm so sorry," Madge cries softly. A few of the others in my class are crying too; I force my tears to stay at bay- they are dangerously close to the edge.

"Don't give up okay?" Rue's voice is so weak; I don't know how she has held on this long. She is now gasping for breath.

Madge grips the girl's hand, gently brushing her thick dark hair out of her face. "I won't, I promise."

Rue's lip twitches up ever so slightly, it's as much of a smile as she can manage; that small amount of movement took all the energy she could muster.

"Good," this is an almost inaudible squeak, it's as if she has allowed herself, for the first time, to accept what is about to happen, her lip quivers and when her eyelids drift closed a tear squeezes from the corner.

The forest is silent.

"Rue? Rue!" Madge's voice is hoarse as she hugs the girl close, wiping the tears from her smooth perfect skin.

The silence is disturbed by the boom of the cannon.

Slowly, so as not to disturb her, Madge lays Rue back on the ground then hugs her knees to her chest rocking back and forth.

The image of Madge crying beside Rue is replaced by Marvel. He is sitting on the ground as white as a sheet and when he lifts his face towards the sky he looks drained- it is evident that he has accepted his guilt. I am reminded of Gale last night when the anthem played and the image of the boy from 3 was projected into the sky. He had looked so sad and devastated that I wanted to reach right through the television screen and wrap him in my arms.

As I compare the boys' reactions to the death of the two very innocent tributes, the anger I felt towards their actions melts away. I realize that though Marvel physically killed Rue, and the sting of that will never entirely go away, he isn't to blame... it's the Capitol. Just like Gale; he may have created the trap that killed the boy from 3 but I know he is not the type of person to kill for the sake of it (like Cato). He's being used as a part of the Capitol's game. It is the Capitol we should hate, they are the ones who should pay and be held accountable.

I think back to all those times Gale ranted about the Capitol in the forest, about the injustice of it all and how cruel the Games are. I finally understand his rage, the Capitol has taken perfectly normal teenagers and turned them into their own personal killing machines, in a very public setting in the form of entertainment, thus ensuring that our first instinct isn't to blame them but to blame the tributes. When will they stop pitting us against one another? There must be some way to take revenge.

The light filters through the trees, casting a glow on Rue's body, she looks peaceful and beautiful, and it is as if she is sleeping. Sadly she will never wake up.

Madge needs to leave soon if the hovercraft is to come and retrieve the body, but she cannot seem to pry herself away. I don't blame her. After another few minutes Madge reaches inside her jacket and unfastens her mockingjay pin, and pins it to Rue's. I remember her having it on at the reaping and hadn't even noticed she was wearing it in the arena until now. Madge rises, whispers a goodbye and begins to walk away however she is stopped by the appearance of a mockingjay who flutters by, perching on the tree above Rue. Pursing her lips Madge whistles the four notes Rue taught her and Gale to signal they were safe, they sound so bittersweet now. The mockingjay copies the handful of notes and continues to repeat them as Madge disappears into the trees, alone.

* * *

The students are silent as they file out of the classroom, the hallways lack their usually loud chatter. Those in my year make our way to the cafeteria in a daze, the Games have just become very real for all of us. When the screen went blank after the hovercraft took Rue's body away, everyone in the room pressed the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips then held them out, saluting the little girl. Despite the Capitol's efforts to keep the people in the Districts divided it is evident we have all been brought together by Rue's death, we all mourn for the loss of the brave girl from District 11- even though we have never met her. That in itself is powerful.

Before entering the cafeteria I bump into Peeta. I almost didn't know it was him, he had had his head down and when he looked up at me his eyes were read rimmed from crying. I start to reach out my hand to comfort him but think better of it- I can see his friends glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. I quickly drop my hand to my side and we end up staring at each other while those moving through the halls maneuver around us. We do not speak, however I find that his sad, some might even say sympathetic, expression conveys everything I need to know. Peeta is the only one who knows why Rue means so much to me, that it could very well have been Prim or Rory dead in the arena instead. For some reason I think that knowledge makes up a great deal of his sadness. I shutter; he can say so much with his eyes alone.

Blinking out of my daze, I scurry through the doors, leaving him standing there. I've never been so scared if Peeta before, the fact that he did nothing, said nothing and still I knew he could understand me. Possibly better than I understand myself.

A few hours later during the second scheduled airing of the Games at school we see Gale, though we are still rather sombre, a few people cheer to see him alive- for some this is the first time they have seen him since he fled the Career camp. I send him silent words of encouragement as I so often do. My biggest fear at the moment is that he will run into a very disgruntled Cato.

If it's possible for an area of a strange forest to look familiar Gale's location does. It hits me just as he stumbles across the little clearing and he runs forward scooping up Madge's water canteen. It must have fallen from her belt in the scuffle with Marvel. His concerned grey eyes then drop to the ground, resting on the dried red pool of blood.

With a sigh Gale rubs his hand worriedly across his face, working his jaw. Gale is a generally quiet person outside of our woods and does his best to keep his emotions in check when others are around, so it is times like these where I really wish I knew what he was thinking. He has no way of knowing until tonight whether the cannon was for Rue or for Madge.

With a quick but thorough glance around Gale decides to leave. After a fair distance he stops and sets up a small snare. He doesn't stay put however, now that he has the bow and arrows he would use them to hunt for himself. My guess is he is leaving it there for someone else to get the game- perhaps he is hoping whoever survived the events at the clearing will find it of some use.

He continues to silently walk on, bow loaded with an arrow ready for any potential attackers eventually he is back by the Career camp, thankfully Clove and Cato are not there. He comes out of the bushes and crosses by where the pyramid used to stand now there is nothing but a pile of ash. Nudging a half charred crate he smirks and soon that smirk turns to a frown as he dejectedly shakes his head, no doubt remembering the boy from 3.

Gale then heads towards the field of grain where Thresh disappeared into that first day. The tall grass and lack of knowledge about what lies beyond gives me an eerie feeling. But it is a place the Careers would not go. Gale no doubt views it like he would our fence and the woods on the other side; a potential source of food that is less depleted but also holds potential danger. Knowing him he'll take the risk.

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss!" It's Prim.

I've been walking around aimlessly since school got out a few hours ago, the fence was unexpectedly on when I reached it, and I had just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. My spirits are lifted at the sight of my sister- safe and sound. Wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug I rest my chin on the top of her head, thankful she is here and not in the arena.

I instinctively tuck in the back of her shirt, "What's the matter little duck?"

She doesn't respond to me instead she turns and cups her hands around her mouth calling, "Peeta! I found her!"

"Peeta?" I'm still slightly unnerved from earlier today. Sure enough I see Peeta's blond head bob around the bend as he noisily jogs towards us.

"Katniss I'm glad we found you," he says. He doesn't sound glad, he sounds almost grave.

My gaze shifts from my little sister to Peeta, "What's going on?"

"They're here!" Prim exclaims. At least she doesn't sound terrified about the presence of whoever "they" are.

"Who's here Prim?" I say, smoothing down her disheveled hair.

"The camera crew from the Capitol! They're here to do the interviews for Gale and Madge," she proclaims excitedly.

I glance to Peeta- he looks decidedly less enthusiastic. "It's true. The Hawthornes and Undersees have been called to the Justice Building and now they are asking around for some friends. Your name keeps coming up."

"What do you mean my name keeps coming up?" I already know the answer and the look Peeta gives me reinforces it. Anyone from the Seam would automatically direct them to me, Gale and I are always together; we are a team. Gale does have other friends, like Thom, but with Madge it's a bit harder to find someone and when it comes down to it I am pretty much it. I always expected I would be interviewed for Gale but I never really considered having to say anything about Madge. Talking about one was going to be bad enough- I am not exactly your best candidate to gush about others or willingly answer the Capitol's questions. Letting them in is that last thing I ever want to do.

"Come on Katniss, they're waiting!" Prim tugs my hand, she may have been old enough to go in the reaping but she is still a child and doesn't really understand my reluctance to do this.

I fall into step next to Peeta as we walk to the Justice Building; neither of us says anything but I do catch him glancing at me every so often.

A crowd has gathered in the square, interested and excited by the presence of the camera crew from the Capitol. I can't remember the last time a District 12 tribute made it this far- I suppose in some of the other Districts the novelty has worn off. The three of us push through the crowd, a few people notice me and my name ripples through them. When we make it up the stairs we are greeted by the startling looking camera crew, no one would ever doubt they were here representing the Capitol. The interviewer and director is a young bald woman whose head is tattooed with green vines, she has with her an assistant, a man with multiple piercings, and they are flanked by two identical cameramen, in matching and I'm guessing heavy mobile camera suits that encase their bodies.

"Hello! I presume you are Katniss Everdeen. I am Cressida and I will be conducting the interview for the District 12 tributes," the woman sticks out her hand. I shake it cautiously. When I don't say anything and simply continue to eye her distrustfully she speaks again, "We've been asking around for Gale and Madge's friends and to our luck we kept hearing about you. Are you ready for the interview?"

My day just keeps going downhill, so I let my unwillingness show, "No. Gale may be my best friend and I would do anything for him. But I'm really not in the mood to do this right now."

Cressida looks me over and gives a little nod, "Haymitch figured this might happen. He's right this won't work. Katniss you are going to have to talk to him."

"Talk to Haymitch? What does he have to do with the interview?" This is the last thing I ever expected her to say to me.

"Katniss, it is very important you speak with him before we ask you any questions," she says this in a very serious low voice, her accent not as pronounced. The new Peace Keepers glare at her and in an instant she switches back to her overly affected Capitol accent. "Any who, we will be with the Hawthorne's so come find us when you are done. Nothing to worry about. See you soon." She gives a little wave of her hand.

As Cressida walks away, chatting with Hazelle, followed by her assistant and the two camera operators, I turn and sprint into the building and down the maze of hallways to the telephone room. Peeta is running close behind me. I don't know why I have to talk to Haymitch but it can't be good, I have never heard of those being interviewed talking to the mentor beforehand. I urgently dial the number, my fingers fumbling over the buttons. I don't know whether to be angry or scared.

Before Haymitch can say hello I cut him off, half perturbed half curious, "Haymitch what's going on?"

"Ahh Sweetheart, I was wondering when I would get the pleasure of another call from you." Ugh, I can just hear the sarcasm in his alcoholically slurred voice. "I take it the camera crew is there for the interviews. Did Cressida tell you anything?"

"Yeah they're here, and no she didn't say anything. Why did she tell me to talk to you? Is something wrong?" I demand.

"Yes and no. As long as you follow my instructions and don't mess up the interview then things will start looking up. So really it all depends on you."

"Depends on me? What does?"

"Look this interview is more important than you think. It's not just going to be all carefree, let's talk about my friends; it's also about how _you_ are perceived- which frankly has me concerned. Because of some of the things Gale has said and done in the arena President Snow has been getting suspicious. The boy has also idiotically let your name slip a few times, which doesn't help matters." I am silent. "You following?"

"Sort of. I just don't get how this has anything to do with me giving an interview." I snap.

"What you say and how you act could very well be the difference between life and death for our tributes."

I groan in frustration. "Haymitch! Stop being so vague! Just tell me what I'm supposed to do!"

Haymitch gives a harsh chuckle.

"Since Gale said your name people in the Capitol have been curious about you, and how you fit into his life...and what that means for Madge." _They're curious about me?_

"Also their 'romance' is very popular with the audience. Though I don't understand why, the two of them in my opinion have been failing miserably- Gale is stiff and not exactly cozy with her. He's been about as romantic as dirt so far. Madge isn't as bad every time she looks at him she sort of has a "school girl crush" look about her." _Maybe Madge really does like Gale, how could I have missed that?_

"Either way, they are eating it up here in the Capitol. So much so that condemning it could have a negative effect on the Games. I've been talking to some of the Gamemakers and there is a plan in the works to prevent a possible uproar. An opportunity for both to survive, but it all depends on them keeping up the appearance of star-crossed lovers. That's where you come in."

I'm stunned into silence. I stare, mouth agape at Peeta, he gives me a quizzical look. Both of them come home?! This has never been a possibility, and it's not just that that has me baffled it's also the fact that the people of the Capitol have such sway on how the Games could turn out. They have their own power. "How could I possibly have an effect on that?"

"Think about it? It's not hard," Haymitch sounds very condescending. When I don't offer up a response he says pointedly, "Gale having a best friend who is a girl, who is also friends with Madge doesn't look too good. Not to mention you don't come across as the Capitol's biggest fan."

"Geez, I wonder why." He is so irritating, and the alcohol probably isn't helping- every once in a while I can hear him take a sip, the ice clinking against his glass.

"See that's what I'm talking about. You need to come up with a way to appear non-threatening. Don't do or say anything that could jeopardize their little act. Understand me?"

This is turning out to be way more complicated than I anticipated. Not only do I have to make it appear like Gale and I are nothing more than friends and pretend that I'm happy Gale and Madge are "together", I somehow have to be tolerant of, if not pleasant to, the camera crew and their questions.

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?"

"Figured you could come up with that yourself. Seeing as I know taking instructions from other people is already enough of a stretch for you. Just whatever it is make it convincing!"

I ignore his rude comment for I am suddenly seized by a panicking thought, "But what do I do if they ask me how Gale and I became friends or what we do on a daily basis? That could cause more trouble."

"Then LIE about it! Make it up!" He yells. I can tell he's lost his patience with me.

"But I'm a terrible liar."

"Not my problem sweetheart. I have more important things to do than coach a sullen, hostile District 12 girl through a basic interview. I'm doing my part to keep them alive now it's your turn."

"I am not-"I start to yell, but he has already hung up the phone.

I slam the phone back down on the receiver.

Peeta steps forward gently placing a hand on my shoulder, genuine concern lacing his voice, "What is it?"

I take a deep breath to calm down, there's no reason to vent my frustrations at Peeta, he's just trying to help, "Haymitch said something about maybe both Gale and Madge being able to survive the Games and that I can't say or do anything in the interview to jeopardize their on-screen 'romance'. And I have no clue how I'm supposed to do that."

"Both of them come home? How is that possible?"

"Apparently the Capitol audience has more say in the Games than we thought; the Gamemakers are coming up with something."

Peeta doesn't say anything; instead he turns me to face him so I'm staring into those deep blue eyes.

"I can't mess up this interview, they _have_ to come home, but I don't know if I can act like Haymitch wants me to."

As I speak Peeta remains quiet, I can tell he is thinking. He looks nervous yet still gives me one of those sweet small smiles that I have started to find so reassuring. "It's okay Katniss, it'll work out."

Without saying anything else we leave the Justice Building and start towards the Hawthorne's. Moments ago things were feeling so hopeless, there is so much pressure on me to get this right, but something in Peeta's voice and his smile make me hopeful. If our positions were reversed I know Gale would do whatever it took to help me make it home alive, so that's what I plan to do. Just because we are not hunting in the woods together right now doesn't mean I will stop try to help him survive. To calm the nervous butterflies fluttering in my stomach I think instead about the good that could come out of this interview.


	16. Chapter 16

**** So sorry for the delay, this chapter was much harder to write than I anticipated! You all seriously made my day with your enthusiasm about how the interview should go! Throughout this story I've been trying to stick with what I think the characters would do and with this situation it was no different. So hopefully you like what I decided to do!**

**Thanks a million everyone! ****:) :) **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Rory, Vick and Posy are all seated on their front porch talking to a very enthusiastic Cressida while the two cameramen stand on either side of her, getting different angles. Rory is talking about his reaction at the reaping, his name being called then his brother volunteering. It's obviously not something he likes to talk about a lot because he has an almost identical uncomfortable expression as Gale. Posy is a bit more distracted and fidgety looking around at the cameras, which I have to admit are quite odd, encasing the men's bodies like an insect shell, and her eyes keep settling on Cressida's bald head and tattoos. Every once in a while Vick nudges her to get her to stop squirming.

We come to a stop next to my mother, Prim, and Hazelle who are transfixed on the interview. Hazelle looks exhausted, her eyes are also red rimmed- they must have already spoken to her.

"Have we missed much?" I whisper.

"No. They're just finishing up." Prim whispers back.

"Ahh, Katniss," Cressida turns towards me not even two minutes later. "You spoke to Haymitch?"

I tense up, carefully watching her. _How much does she know? _"Yeah."

She gives me a little nod, "We started a few interviews in the mean time. I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to waste time; we have a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time. I have to have the final cut pieced together, edited and into the Gamemakers by early tomorrow morning so it can be broadcasted."

I cross my arms and say dryly, "I didn't expect you to wait, you are the director after all."

She gives a short, but not harsh, laugh, "Katniss, I know this is the last thing you want to do and I understand your desire to be a bit difficult but please, keep in mind that I'm trying to help them too."

I'm surprised by this comment. I never thought of her trying to help. I guess not everyone in the Capitol is out to get the people in the Districts. Haymitch seems to trust her with information, so right now that's going to have to be a good enough reason for me to trust her.

"Gather around everyone, so I can explain exactly how the rest of today is going to go." Cressida beckons us all in; the Undersees, Delly Cartwright -who turns out to be Madge's neighbour, the Hawthornes, Thom, my mother and Prim, Peeta and I.

We are quite the mismatched group- Seam and merchant blended together- and that's exactly what Cressida wants. She grins as she and her assistant explain her directorial vision for the District 12 piece; the idea of unity, all of us coming together from different backgrounds to support our tributes.

_This will also help solidify the idea that Gale and Madge's lives are intertwined not just in the arena but at home too, _I think as she talks on_._

Cressida also wants to do the individual interviews in locations that symbolically represent the different aspects of our tributes lives and are significant to our relationship to either Gale or Madge. They all seem very proud of their idea and are confident they can accomplish it.

"We already have Hazelle and the kids in front of the Hawthorne's home so I was thinking we could do something similar with Mrs. Everdeen and Primrose. I want to get everyone from this area done before we head back into town for Madge's family. Sound good?"

The only thing we can do is nod, it is obvious there will be no arguing with this woman or changing her mind, she has a vision after all.

"Perfect! Ready boys?" She signals her cameramen who come over and flank her. She says with a smile, "Lead the way Mrs. Everdeen."

As we walk the uneven dirt road, getting closer to my house my nerves start to resurface. This time they have nothing to do with my impending interview but the fact that everyone is going to be let into a very personal place. Not just Cressida and her crew, the Undersees, the Capitol and all of Panem but Peeta too. I had avoided bringing him to my house or to the Seam in general because doing so would put him in a permanent place in my life. There would be no turning back. I still don't think I'm ready for him to be here, however I really don't have a choice.

Mother and Prim's bit is very short. My mother doesn't say much, basically what you would expect people to say about their tributes; he's a nice boy, strong, brave and determined. Prim steals the interview; you cannot help but love her, especially when she sweetly tells Cressida that Gale is like a big brother to her.

Next stop is outside the coal mines, where Thom speaks. Cressida wanted to do at least one interview here because it is our industry and Cinna emphasised it so much with his costume designs. It is also where Thom will go to work right after finishing school, and thus where Gale would have gone. If he makes it home as a victor he won't have to work. I don't like to think of the alternative- if he doesn't come home at all. _No, I must stay positive. _Cressida asks him all the right questions, and it's strange to hear someone else talk about Gale with such familiarity, I tend to forget the other parts of his life- maybe because my life is so centered on one thing.

Cressida has a very specific spot in mind for my interview so the group of us trudge towards town. My mind is going a mile a minute, I still haven't figured out how to do what Haymitch wants, to prove Gale and I are nothing more than good friends at the same time ensuring the audience continues to believe they are star-crossed lovers. How can I be convincing when I don't even know my own feelings? I know that deep down a part of me does not like it when they hold hands or give each other tender looks that could possibly be interpreted as more. Is my dislike out of romantic jealousy? I hope not; I cannot see that being likely, I mean it's... Gale. But what if it is more than just me not wanting to lose my hunting partner?

I wish all this could be worked out under less stressful or dire circumstances.

My feet grow as heavy as bricks and I start to lag behind everyone else, Peeta is the only one to notice and slows down too, matching my pace.

"Hey it's going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure? I'm not good at this sort of thing. What if I'm not believable? What if I make it worse? What if..."

"You underestimate the effect you can have on people Katniss. Just be yourself."

"Yeah right, like that will work. As you know I'm not the friendliest person," I snap.

Peeta chuckles, "Oh I know. I got over it pretty fast though." I shoot him a glare. "I'm serious though," I can tell he is. "Pretend you're talking to... a friend. I'll be standing right there if you need me."

"Thanks." Depending on how this goes I may have to take him up on that offer.

We finally arrive at Cressida's ideal spot for my interview; we're not exactly in town. You can see the Justice Building and shops in the background as well as get a view of the Seam and coal mines. Since I will be speaking for both tributes this location represents my relationship with both of them.

Cressida directs me where to stand, then makes sure the cameramen are set up to get the right angles.

"Alright Katniss, are you ready?"

"I guess so," I say quietly.

"That will have to do. So did you have anything planned you wanted to say or would prefer to do the Q and A thing like the rest?"

"No. I mean, no I don't have anything planned. What I meant to say was yes... I..." I let out a sigh and take a deep breath. "Q and A would be great."

Gently she squeezes my shoulder, giving me a smile, "Try to relax. It will all be over before you know it."

I wipe my hands on my pant legs, my palms are sweating like crazy.

"Let's start with Madge. Katniss, what kind of friend would you say is she?"

I'm frozen. The blinking red light that indicates the camera is on has me hypnotized. All eyes are on me, waiting for a response and even though this is not live I can feel the eyes of the Capitol on me too. _Speak Katniss. It's not that hard. Just open your mouth and let words come out. Madge is the easy one to talk about. _

"Katniss?"

I snap my attention to Cressida. At least she doesn't look impatient.

"Sorry. Umm... Madge is a good friend." _Oh come on you can do better than that. _If I can't open up about her then I'm in big trouble when it comes time to talk about Gale. "If it wasn't for school Madge and I probably wouldn't be friends, we are both pretty quiet so it's nice to have her to turn to; it makes school less lonely. Her going into the games has definitely made me appreciate her friendship." That was the truth too. I'm impressed at how easily that came out.

"Is there anything she did in the arena that you would say was characteristically Madge?" Cressida smoothly moves on to her next question.

"Yes... anytime she was with Rue." I have to pause to collect myself, thinking about Rue and what happened to her still effects me. "Madge is kind and would do whatever she could to help a friend, but in the arena she showed she's fiercely protective. I think the Games definitely introduced that side of her, a side she probably didn't even know she had."

Cressida nods. I catch a glimpse of Peeta smiling. So far so good.

"Given what you know of her how do you think Madge will fare for the rest of the Games?"

What am I suppose to say to that? Under ordinary circumstances Madge should never even have made it this far and there would be no hope of her coming home. I however know her odds may very well be in her favour within the next day or so; I am one of few who know something is in the works that could very well result in her winning the Games.

So I decide to take a cue from Haymitch and vaguely say, "I believe Madge has allied herself with the right person to succeed."

"Ahh... speaking of the right person. What do you make of her developing relationship with Gale?"

_Oh no_. I guess I sort of set myself up for that one. I can feel the panic creeping back in. I clench my fists at my side and keep my appearance as cool and collected as possible. I can't let the audience know she's hit one of my weak spots, that the idea of them together bothers me. I try to think of all those girls at school who are always whispering excitedly to their friends about this boy or that boy. How would they react?

I lightly say, "Surprised, like everyone else. I can't say she ever said anything to me about her feelings, neither of them did. I guess everyone is entitled to their secrets."

Secrets. Saying this out loud does make me feel a bit hurt. Gale never keeps secrets from me, so I am really hoping he hasn't been harboring feelings for Madge all this time. We have always told each other the truth.

I must have gone quiet because Cressida coughs and switches from her interviewer voice, "That's great Katniss. How about we move on to Gale now?"

My eyes widen, my heart rate increases drastically and my hands grow sweaty again. I glance at the others; Hazelle gives me a sympathetic look and even though my mother's eyes are trained on me I gain no comfort from her presence or support. I catch the movement of Peeta's blond hair as he takes a small step forward, as if to remind me that he is here for me.

I don't want to tell all of Panem about Gale and me. But I can tell Peeta.

"Okay."

Cressida calls action, switching back to interviewer mode, "How is it that you and Gale became acquainted?"

After a brief pause and another deep breath I answer, "Gale and I met four years ago at the Justice Building. Both of our fathers had just been killed in a mine explosion." There, I said it; that was as close to the truth as I was allowed.

Cressida genuinely looks taken aback, "Oh my I'm so sorry. How did you manage?"

I'm assuming she means how both of us managed, not solely me. How can I explain our relationship without mentioning the woods or the Hob? It wouldn't really be us then would it?

"We worked together. Every day we struggled to keep our families alive. We were two scared kids, what made it bearable was facing it as a team."

"So would you say your experiences during that time helped prepare him for the Games?"

The sick part is... it did. Even if Gale hadn't been training like a Career he was still being trained for life in the arena. Survival skills are just as vital if not more so than fighting skills. Gale knew how to go without and then climb back out from the bottom.

"I guess it did. Life here is hard, and Gale knows how to survive. That also means he won't be giving up anytime soon." _Please let that be the end of my interview. Cressida can call cut and we can move on to the Undersees, without any other mention of my relationship with Gale. _

But of course that's not what the people of the Capitol want. Cressida knows that and I detect an apology in her expression as she asks, "It is evident you and Gale are very close. Are you sure there are no stronger feelings behind your friendship?"

She just dropped the bomb. I'm paralyzed; I can't breathe. I lower my eyes and can feel a blush spread across my cheeks- not a good sign. I can't look at her or the blinking red light or Peeta. My thoughts are completely jumbled and I stumble over my words, "Gale is... Gale is my best friend. I... I don't know what I would do without him but... he's not...I mean, we're not..."

"Gale and Katniss?"

"Peeta!?" I hiss, cringing at the hint of desperation in my voice.

"Come on Katniss," he chuckles as he manoeuvres around the cameras and comes to stand next to me. "Weren't you the one who told me that you two figured you're practically related?"

Actually what I said when he initially asked me if Gale and I were related was that because we shared similar features we could pass as siblings or cousins and that, in some way or another everyone in the Seam _is_ distantly related. I never actually said _we_ were. Leave it to Peeta to work the words around so seamlessly.

He turns to Cressida and the cameramen, "I don't know how things work in the Capitol but here in District 12 we don't exactly encourage that sort of thing."

Cressida smiles, quirking an eyebrow, she looks impressed, "No, I can't say we do either. So who are you? Are you a friend of Gale's or Madge's?" This is for the audience's benefit; she of course already knows who he is.

Without a moment's hesitation he dives right in, "I'm Peeta Mellark, my family owns the bakery in town. Madge and I are in the same year at school and we have shared classes since kindergarten. I'm really proud, as everyone here in District 12 is, of her for making it this far in the Games. We are all excited to have two tributes in the top 8; it's been a long time since that has happened."

"I imagine that is quite exciting. Do you know Gale at all?"

I tense up at this question, not that I mind Peeta taking over my interview, he definitely is better at this than me, but I worry about what he may say about Gale.

He reaches up and brushes his hair from his forehead, "No not really, but there are not many around here who can't they say don't at least know who he is. From what Katniss has told me, he is a really great guy and even though we have never spoken I can vouch for everything she has said about him. I have a great respect for him- the way he volunteered for his brother. Very few people would have done that, I don't know if I could have if it were me. I also think him having a loyal friend like Katniss says a lot about his character too."

All I can do I stare in awe at Peeta as he talks; I'm hanging off his every word. He is so comfortable standing there weaving together responses that could very well be more truth than lie. Like he said he has never met Gale and really has no reason to give a positive account of him, yet he does anyway. He not only listened when we talked in his backyard but he remembered, filed everything I said away waiting for that right moment to call them forward. That's what gets me about him; he's so genuinely good and cares enough to help me through my messes. You can't fake that. That's why it's so baffling to me that someone like him would want to be friends with someone like me.

"I take it you and Katniss have spent a lot of time together."

Peeta doesn't respond. _He can't be at a loss for words he's too smart to not be able to come up with something._ Instead he ever so subtly shifts his left arm. I flinch, pulling my hand away, as I feel Peeta's fingers brush mine. Our eyes collide; my first instinct is to turn and leave, or yell at him but I'm stopped by the pleading look in his deep blue eyes- willing me to trust him completely. So after a few seconds when he tentatively reaches out again, I don't resist. I just let my hand fit into his- hoping he doesn't notice how sweaty it still is. Soon I'm distracted from that thought by the strange warm tingling sensation rushing up my right arm.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I do sort of wish it hadn't been because of the Games...I'm not going to complain though." His voice drops an octave as he says this last part, giving me one of those shy smiles. A shiver runs through me.

Peeta is great at this stuff. If he's trying to get them to imply what I think he is, he's doing all the right things. If I didn't know any better I would probably believe him. Who would have thought someone as good as Peeta would be such a master at lying? Hopefully it is enough to secure Gale and Madge's chances.

Cressida breaks the silence, "Katniss is there anything else you would like to add? A message to your friends perhaps?"

I peel my gaze from Peeta's. I know I say something but I really don't remember what it is, I think it was something generic like I missed them and reminding them the District was supporting them. It was a complete blur, mainly because I was all too aware of every miniscule movement of Peeta's hand.

"Cut!" Cressida calls out. "Excellent! We got some great stuff there! Why don't we take a short break before starting the next set of interviews?"

With that we all relax, the tension disappearing for now. Prim joins the Hawthorne kids in some game of their own creation, Thom and Mayor Undersee strike up a conversation while my mother goes straight over to Madge's mother, a woman who is always in pain a rarely gets out of bed, and hugs her. They must be discussing treatments for whatever ails her, though it is strange to see my mother so friendly with her. Hazelle and Delly are talking with Cressida, Hazelle even laughs a little.

Peeta leads me over to a spot beneath a tree still securely holding my hand. When we sit I try to loosen my grip but he only holds tighter, then as if realizing how hard he is squeezing he relaxes his hand a bit, but still not letting go. If I thought the silences between us before had been awkward, I was wrong; this was much more awkward, I wish he would say something.

As I look around taking in the rather happy scene before us, I can almost hear the voiceover that will go along with this image, "Gale and Madge's friends and family happily gathered together to support their tributes." What worries me is that all of _them_ appearing to be happy and supportive means nothing and will do no good.

For some strange reason it's Haymitch's voice I hear in my head, telling me what I need to do. I do not think he would be satisfied with Peeta doing all the work- I'm the one who has to do something. I'm the only one who will make a difference; it's my reactions they are searching for. Peeta, Thom, Hazelle, Rory, Prim even the Mayor can say whatever they want...it won't be enough alone. I'm desperate to come up with something, anything that will help strengthen their story and since I'm no good with words I'll have to use actions. So when the blinking red light catches my eye, I realize one of the cameras is trained directly on Peeta and I and I know this is my opportunity.

Impulsively I lean over and kiss Peeta, not on the cheek as I did once before, but on the lips. I can tell he is startled for he pulls back a bit- then instantly recovers.

The kiss lasts a few seconds and when we break apart Peeta is smiling.

This is the first time I've ever kissed a boy and I'm sure it should be making a bigger impression on me but all I can think about is whether or not the camera has caught this. I quickly shift my eyes and see that the camera has in fact caught the kiss. My attention snaps back to Peeta as he captures both my hands in his, our fingers intertwining once again.

I know the camera caught our interaction and a pleased feeling spreads through me, making me feel light, though the second I break eye contact with Peeta again and really look around it feels like my blood has turned to lead. The cameras saw the kiss yes, but that also means everyone around us did too.


	17. Chapter 17

**** My excuse of the week is that I was busy packing and moving in for school, it didn't leaving me much writing time. I think for future reference (and to make less suspenseful waiting for you) I will officially post once a week... I had wanted to try more than that but life tends to get in the way haha! **

**Thank you so much for your support on my last chapter, I really wasn't sure how it would go over! You guys are awesome! :) :) Hope you enjoy this one.**

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

The rest of the interviews went by fast and we were done within the hour. Throughout that time I stuck close to Peeta, in case the cameras decided to focus on us again- now that we had given them a reason to. I catch Prim glancing at us every so often, Hazelle too. They both looked rather mystified.

I can still see everyone's faces after our kiss, registering shock and confusion; however Cressida appeared downright excited, hopeful even. I'm assuming she figured out my motives, either that or she is seeing it as only a great addition to her piece. They can sell this story in the Capitol alongside Gale and Madge's "romance".

The sun is ready to set by the time we are done, the sky a beautiful blend of soft orange shades. As we are milling about, my mother invites Cressida and the crew over for supper- which they graciously decline (I can guarantee it wouldn't be up to their Capitol standards) - I see the cameras are still recording, panning around getting a few final shots of us. I follow them intently as I would if I were stalking prey, waiting for that moment they decide to settle on me.

Peeta is talking to me, something about Haymitch and his mentoring, but I'm not really paying attention. He nudges me after a few minutes, "Katniss? You okay?"

"Hmm? Yes. I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem distracted that's all."

"I guess I can't wait for this interview process to be officially over." I hope he can't detect the hint of nervousness in my voice, a sure indication I am lying.

Laughing he says, "You had me worried there for a second. Thought I was rambling and you were looking for an escape route."

I have to laugh at this, and assure him I wasn't.

With that knowledge he keeps talking and I make more of an effort to seem like I'm paying attention. I nod a lot.

Then as predicted a camera finds us. I've been standing beside Peeta hand in hand still, so I need to do something different, something that will garner some attention. Quickly I think of something to say, I want to say what is really on my mind while at the same time try to nudge things in the Capitol in the right direction. I hope it doesn't sound too planned.

"I wish both of them could come home," I sadly say, loud enough for the camera to pick up hopefully not too loud as to rouse suspicion.

Automatically Peeta wraps an arm around me pulling me close, easily allowing me to rest my head on the crook of his shoulder, "Me too."

I'm surprised by how comforting I find this; his arm around me, the soft earnestness of his voice and the steady rhythm of his breathing. I can't remember the last time I was comforted- that has always been my job, to be the strong one. Gale and I never hugged except after the reaping though that doesn't count, so having someone to lean on like this is a foreign experience.

I lift my chin so I am looking directly at Peeta, he looks content, like he doesn't have a care in the world and wouldn't mind if I never lifted my head off his shoulder. He leans down and briefly rests his lips on my forehead.

Suddenly I feel guilty. Peeta is such a natural at all this; he is a genuinely caring person and here I am taking advantage of his helping nature all for a lie_. But a lie that could save my friends._ I know he's aware of what is at stake and _he_ is the one who started the notion of "us" but I can't shake the pangs of guilt.

I do hate to look away but I have to know if the camera got this too, catching the glint in the cameraman's eyes I know he recorded it all. Content myself now, I turn back to Peeta with a pleased smile, expecting to see the same expression reflected back however all I see is hurt. He had followed my gaze to the cameraman too and I know he now gets why I did it- the kiss and the hand holding. His face is blank, and after a few moments he forces his smile back, sadly the smile never reaches his eyes. I look away, ashamed I have made him feel this way.

He is the boy with the bread, the boy who keeps saving me and those I love and all I seem to do is keep on hurting him.

* * *

I come home from hunting the next morning to an empty house. No sign of my mother or Prim, even the cat is gone. I shrug off my father's old hunting jacket hanging it in the closet with great care. I never wear it to school it is too precious to me; it is the only tangible connection I have left to him.

The house is so quiet that I fear if I stay much longer I might go insane; I don't get many moments alone in this house, though really can't say I mind. Leaving the silence behind I walk to the Hawthorne's to drop off game and chances are I will also find my family there.

Voices radiate from the house. It is such a stark contrast from my house moments ago. I walk right in without knocking and as soon as I enter I am greeted by friendly faces, and even though they are struggling too there is a much more inviting atmosphere here. It feels like a home; our house hasn't felt like that since before my father died, because after that my mother pretty much left.

I hand Vick the game and greens as Posy comes barreling from the sofa, flinging herself into my arms. I hate that this innocent little girl has to grow up with all this. How Hazelle must ache knowing that she has three other children who could be taken away and forced to endure the same fate as Gale.

"I'm going to be on TV! Just like Gale." Posy squeals. _Thankfully not _exactly _like Gale. _

We all gather around the table to eat a meager breakfast and watch the interviews- school has been delayed an hour today so we can watch. Their television set is possibly in worse condition than ours but really the only reason we have them is because we are required to watch the Games... and this is the first year I've cared about picture quality.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are present to introduce us to the five remaining Districts and they are of course extremely enthusiastic.

"The Top 8 interviews! It is hard to believe, seems like yesterday we were just meeting all our incredible tributes," Claudius exclaims.

"I know what you mean, they really are a great group of tributes this year and I feel honoured to have been the one to introduce them to Panem. How time flies." _Time may fly for you Caesar but here time has been moving in agonizing slow motion._

"Well now let's get down to business. First we have District 1; Marvel!" Caesar says with a grand pointed gesture and with that the District 1 piece begins.

Each lasts approximately ten minutes. In the Career Districts the families look proud and confident, their children train all their life for this so the Games are considered a great honour. You can see a difference in the mood from District 1 to District 5. Foxface's family and friends are proud too but it seems more a pride in her cleverness in getting this far, I can sense a bit of concern about how much longer she will last against the physical strength of the other tributes. I do not remember much about the District 11 interview, what did stick with me the most were the images of the wide open fields of District 11, the crops that provide Panem with food and the orchards- though they are not the focal point, I notice the many men, woman and children out working. They talk to Thresh's family, an old woman with a hunched back and his sister, a tall muscular girl- it's easy to see the family resemblance. They briefly show Rue's family but do not speak with them because she technically was in the top 8 but Marvel killed her before the interviews could take place. Their heart wrenching sorrow is clear and I'm sort of glad the interviewer showed some compassion and didn't make them talk about Rue.

Finally it is time for District 12.

"I am excited for our last one Claudius; we get to meet the much anticipated family...and friends of our very own star-crossed lovers." Caesar's announcement set my nerves on edge.

And there we are, all gathered together- in Cressida's key image of support and unity. The kids react to seeing themselves on the television screen, gasping and pointing. Cressida chose to start with the Mayor, Mrs. Undersee and Delly- who has nothing but nice things to say. After, it is the Hawthornes and Gale's friends in the Seam. She has saved me for the very end, I imagine in order to make a lasting impression.

My whole interview is aired, it of course has been edited, my pauses and terrified looks have been skillfully removed. Watching this now I am even more thankful Peeta was there to step in because I really wasn't getting anywhere on my own. He's so dynamic on the screen, while I merely look lost. They show us kiss and him comforting me, then the piece ends with another shot of all of us; the kids playing, Hazelle laughing and Peeta and I holding hands. How much more ideal and hopeful could we appear?

When it is over we collectively let out a sigh of relief- this part may be over but now the waiting begins.

"Alright, off to school all of you," Hazelle shoos us out the door, as my mother clears the table.

On the way to school I notice the people from the Seam are watching us as we walk by. _Why do they feel the need to stare? They all know we are Gale's family and friends._

Rory and Prim have noticed this oddity too and give me a questioning glace, I shrug. The closer we get to town the more people watch us, some bustle by trying to be discreet while others gawk openly with distrustful, curious and confused looks. It is not until we reach the school yard and the kids head off that I realize what is going on. They are not staring at us they are staring at me.

Were they mad I hadn't said or done the right thing in the interview? No. How could they, Peeta and I are the only other ones here who know what was at stake. Peeta! That's it; it has to be because of our kiss.

I wonder if our neighbours in the Seam had actually thought Gale and I were together before the Games and think I'm going behind his back. Those from town are probably questioning why one of their own is "involving" himself with a girl from the Seam. _Great._

Taking a deep breath I stare straight ahead feigning indifference and head to class. Looking bored is better than reacting.

The watchful looks from my peers this time around is worse than when the Games started (because this time I have actually given them a reason too), hushed whispers replace the usual chatter and I hear my name bouncing around the halls.

I survive until lunch but barely and to make it worse we find out that Madge isn't doing well. Due to lack of food she has grown weak and has contracted some kind of sickness, they say due to drinking bad water. It's hard to tell where in the arena she is for she is curled up, shivering under a clump of bushes for cover. Gale is still out passed the field of grain, as far as I can tell he hasn't encountered Thresh and is now shooting down game with the bow and arrow, a skill of his he hasn't yet showed the audience. At least I know he is fine.

When our scheduled lunch time rolls around there is one thing I can count on being the same now a days no matter what- the fact that I will sit alone. But today of course to add to the chaos I have to share my table.

No sooner have I sat down with my tray do I sense someone behind me and I know who it is before I even turn around.

"Care if I join you?" Peeta asks.

"Sure go ahead." _What else was I suppose to say?_ He slides into the empty seat next to me.

The minutes tick by in awkward silence. Both of us picking at our food, accidentally bumping elbows from time to time, and I keep reaching for my glass just for something to occupy my hands with. Though our backs are to the majority of the cafeteria I can feel everyone else watching my every move.

Peeta seems a little less affected; he contently eats his lunch, successfully ignoring the on lookers. Is it strange that I find this so uncomfortable? Awkwardness implies that there are deeper feelings to consider, that you are trying to hide and since it was all an act there shouldn't be any feelings involved. Determined not to let this situation get to me I speak first.

"So what did your parents think? I'm sure they were thrilled seeing you with the girl from the Seam," I say.

"It was a mixed reaction. Dad didn't say anything but I know he wasn't upset. Mom on the other hand..."

Peeta shrinks away a bit with a pained expression at the mention of his mother, so I know something unpleasant happened this morning. I decide I don't want to know the details. I can imagine Mrs. Mellark, the small yet intimidating woman, snapping when she saw her son and I kiss or even him in the interview at all. The image of when we were eleven flashes to mind, and yet again Peeta is stepping up to save me and being punished for it.

"I really don't care what they think; none of this is their business. Besides they don't know the whole story."

That's right they don't know the whole story. I hope for his sake that if and when something good comes out of this fake relationship he can explain it to them. Surely they will admire his kindness.

"You shouldn't have to deal with all this, I'm sorry for dragging you into it."

"I don't recall getting dragged into anything Katniss," He reaches out and grabs my hand tightly, anticipating I would try to pull away. His thumb gently moves in small circles on the back of my hand, sending shivers through me. I don't know how I feel about this.

I see people take note of this gesture.

"Maybe this was a mistake. I didn't do this to get attention- I did this for Gale and Madge."

"You're not a very patient person are you?" I can tell he means to tease me. "Just wait, it will work out. Forget about everyone else if that is what you're worried about, like my parents it's none of their business."

"Yes but they make it their business, if you haven't noticed we are not the most likely pair. I have more pressing things to deal with than defending myself against them."

As if on cue, a group of Peeta's friends walks up to the table, eyeing me, him, and our hands. I slip my hand from his, wiping my palm on my pant leg.

"Hey Peeta can we talk to you for a second?" The lanky boy asks.

"Sure," he gets up and joins the rest of the boys a few feet away.

I can hear them talking.

"What is up with you two?"

"What do you think? You saw the interview."

"Well yeah, but I mean it's her."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Peeta is getting defensive. "And "_her"_ name is Katniss."

"So you and Peeta?" My attention snaps from eavesdropping on their conversation to the girls still standing next to the table. The blonde with freckles is the one who asked.

I don't feel like correcting her, "Yeah so?"

"I didn't really pick you to be his type."

His type? I'm sure with other girls a comment like this would hurt but I could care less, "Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought." I hold her gaze, unwavering.

They don't understand the circumstances I tell myself, trying not to be annoyed by their ignorance. I guess this should be good news that means they believed it... that's also the bad news.

By this time Peeta and the boys have returned, Peeta looks slightly perturbed.

"Come on I think it's time to go," the lanky boy says.

Once they leave we finish lunch in silence. Right before it is time to head back to class I ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, everything is great." Even though he doesn't hesitate I think it really does bother him that his friends don't understand. I don't press the issue.

* * *

That evening, at my insistence, we gather at the Hawthorne's again to watch the Games. If something is going to happen I want us to all be together.

We see the tributes perk up as Claudius Templesmith's voice booms through the arena.

"Attention! Attention! Congratulations to the seven remaining tributes, you have all done a splendid job thus far. I would like to announce a change in the rules. This year both tributes, if they are from the same District, will be declared winners if they are the last two alive." He pauses and repeats the change just to make sure everyone understands.

I've been waiting for this moment, knew it was coming and still it takes a while for the news to fully sink in. Two tributes can win!

The room is quiet, and then erupts into cheers. Nothing is guaranteed yet but this new rule has given a spark of hope and that is all we need. The elation on their faces lets me know that all the awkwardness was worth it; knowing their happiness is a result of something I did. People can think whatever they want but I know the truth.

However I can't take sole credit.

With great urgency I get up, absorbing the joyful scene in front of me before heading out the door. Silently I dash through the darkness, with light feet and a light heart; the only light comes from the moon and the glow of the television screens in the few houses I pass.

When I am close to town I suddenly hear feet thumping towards me, instinctively I reach for my bow and arrows only to find they of course are not there. Instead of fleeing I stand my ground. My eyes haven't adjusted to the dark so all I can see is shadowy shapes.

A sturdy body crashes into me and we both stumble back on impact. There is something familiar about this figure- the breathing and the stance.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss?" The next thing I know his arms are around me, holding me tightly. I hug him right back.

"We did it! Haymitch was right!" I say into his jacket, my words slightly muffled. "I can't believe it."

Even in the darkness I can see his smile. "See I told you it would happen. They will be home before you know it."

Then a thought occurs to me. In all the excitement over Claudius' announcement, I forgot one very important thing, Gale and Madge are still separated and she is sick. I am beyond happy that Gale could come home now, and Madge wouldn't have to die for that to happen, that was definitely one of my worst fears. I just hope they find each other before something bad happens.

Two victors though, this could change the games forever. Imagine if they do win what the future will hold for the Games. This rule change has in fact proven that even within the Capitol nothing is absolute, things are fragile. Change is possible when enough of the right people take an interest. Even in my head this sounds like one of Gale's rants, one I would usually tease him about because it was too farfetched and something we would never get away with, but now... who knows.

I bet President Snow is not happy about this; the Gamemakers have given the citizens a voice (whether they know it or not) and with a voice, no matter how small, comes some measure of power. For so long they have kept us under their control; Snow must be absolutely terrified of losing his power or else he would never have allowed this to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone! I'm still within my personally allotted update time... sorry to readers in different time zones :(  
Just a heads up- some of this is filler so I could include certain events, I apoligize if its not the best (personally I quite like the part of this chapter- but I wont be offended if any of you think otherwise) :)**

**Thank you soooooo much for reading! I can just feel the love! I really wish I could send you all personalized thank you messages! :D **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

In the few days that followed the announcement Gale and Madge never ended up finding each other, which I found quite unsettling. Clove and Cato instantly started celebrating and plotting, I mean why wouldn't you immediately ally yourself with your district partner after a change like this? It's one less person to kill and whether you have a fake romance with them or not, it makes sense to stick with them- to protect each other. So why hasn't Gale made any effort to find her, for she certainly is in no condition to find him.

I would love to know what his motivation is. Surely he realizes how much we want him to come home; I'm actually annoyed at his hesitation, my one consolation is that whenever I see him on screen I can tell he is thinking, planning. There is a certain glint in his eyes that I know well.

Madge seems to be much worse from what they show us but Gale is going strong, maybe a bit thinner than before but this is the Gale I know. As he hunts in the arena, barely avoiding encounters with Thresh, I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him. I am usually fine during the day- we didn't see each other at school much before anyway- but it is when I go beyond the fence and have to face the forest alone that I really feel the void.

While things stayed relatively calm in the arena, things at home kept getting more chaotic. The interview had really thrown a wrench in the order of things. I continued to get curious and judgemental glances, so I decided to keep a little bit of distance between myself and Peeta- hoping we would be ignored. I couldn't avoid him entirely though, we sat together at lunch; I however sat on the other side of the table.

Because I kept my distance a bit, Peeta's friends got even more skeptical, one even suggested that maybe this was all fake. So when Peeta approached me in the school yard and kissed me to "prove" to them it wasn't, I was completely caught off guard.

"I was sick and tired of them saying things about you that weren't true. Besides I didn't want their speculations to get spread around and possibly jeopardize things," he explained when I asked him about it later.

With the prospect of both our tributes making it home spirits have been running high here in District 12, we don't usually have anyone to root for. The racketeers in the betting circles are having a field day, I'm sure they have a record number of people willing to deal with them this year.

* * *

The next day things got worse, and not just for me... but for the entire District. Two things happened; my teacher announced that school would be cancelled after today for the duration of the games. School being cancelled could only mean one thing- it's time for the feast. That would also explain why Haymitch hadn't sent any parachute to Madge, I imagine she has sponsors but he just wasn't allowed to send anything. I don't have time to dwell on any of this too long because within minutes of this announcement an alarm goes off.

It's like I am 11 all over again and even though the unthinkable, my father dying, has already happened the panic is still all too real.

I sprint from my seat, and just like before none of us wait to be dismissed.

"Prim! Prim!" I finally catch sight of her two braids, this time she is not crying simply frozen in place, face drained of all colour.

After pulling her close I look around, "Where's Rory?"

She doesn't respond. "Prim. Prim where is Rory?"

It almost looks like she doesn't want to tell me, "He went to get Vick." I almost can't hear her soft voice over the deafening alarm.

I'm torn. I can't leave her alone I have to make sure she is safe, she is my sister, but I need to find Gale's brothers- I promised to look out for them. The panic around me is doing nothing to help my mental processing. Just when I'm about to drag her along with me I hear, "I'll watch her. You go."

I don't know how or why he came to be standing there, all I know is I don't think twice before leaping up and going to search for Rory and Vick, leaving my sister in Peeta's care. This was a big step for me, regardless of what our relationship is, I trust him.

Hurriedly I checked all the classrooms for Vick's year, with no sign of them. The halls here are even more chaotic, with the younger children crying as their teachers attempted to coral them together to exit the building. Finally at the end of a corridor I see a miniature Gale, trying to coax a brown haired figure out of the corner.

"Rory! There you are!" The boy's head snaps around. "What do you think you were doing? I told you I would come for you if anything happened!"

He stands tall, within the next year he will no doubt surpass my height, "I don't care. You're not my sister, but Vick is my little brother. I'm responsible for him. Not you."

This stings but I don't let it show. For the past four years I have considered the Hawthorne's family, I tell myself that Rory is just scared and he's right he is the oldest, Vick is his responsibility. However I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.

Walking past Rory I kneel down in front of a teary eyed Vick, "Everything is going to be fine...you have to listen to your brother, he just wants you to be safe. Now, come on."

He slips his hand into mine, and with that I hurry him down the hall and out the door to find Prim and Peeta, with Rory following close behind.

Even though the mine explosion was small it still caused a great deal of damage. It seems only too coincidental that the day school is officially cancelled this happened. Things will now be at a standstill here, damages to repair (the whole east rail entrance is blocked off; no trains can go in or out of the District), wounded to tend, children need to help their families survive full time and saddest of all, hearts now had time to heal. Four men had died; four more families without a father, more children forced to grow up too fast.

For the rest of the day everyone was on edge. There were rumours of some of the new Peace Keepers here on Capitol business were spotted in restricted areas of the mines before the explosion. It's scary to entertain the thought that this was deliberate. The billowing black smoke, the broken and burned bodies make it like our own Games here at home. No supplies can be delivered, all we have is what is immediately available and provided by the Capitol. The majority never venture into the woods, so their resources are even more limited. Sooner or later I fear people are going to start fighting over what food is left. We are completely at the mercy of the Capitol, except out here there are no sponsors to help us.

Peeta helps bring the kids back to the Seam, and we find my house crammed with people the wounded and grieving and my mother attending to them as best she can. The smell of the burns and blood makes me gag and while Prim dashes inside to assist, completely unfazed by it all, I turn in the opposite direction. Ushering Rory and Vick home as fast as I can- Peeta almost has to run to keep up.

When it's just the two of us, I answer the question I know is lingering in his mind.

"I can't do it. I can't face all that. I'm not a healer like my mother and Prim, all that pain scares me and my inability to do anything about it. Just the thought of going back makes me squeamish. The last time something like this happened I hid in the woods for a few hours."

"You don't have to go back right away. Why don't we just walk around for a while, until you feel ready- there's no rush."

I part of me knows this is not a good idea, another part of me knows this is just what I need.

"Remember we are supposed to be a couple, a 'romantic' stroll couldn't hurt," he whispers this. I can hear the teasing in his voice.

Despite my stress, I laugh. "I really don't think walking to avoid a house of wounded people can be considered 'romantic'."

But we walk anyway. We return to my house in time for supper, the people are gone so my mother invites Peeta to stay (he of course accepts). She looks exhausted but uplifted- like bits and pieces of her old self are filtering back in.

We turn on the television after the simple meal is done and within moments the trumpets that accompany one of Claudius' announcements blare.

"I would like to announce that we will be hosting a feast which all the remaining tributes are invited to attend."

I wouldn't go if I were them, the feasts always do more harm than good. Claudius must have seen that some of the tributes had the same dismissive mindset for he quickly adds, "Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you this will be your last chance." Then the air goes quiet.

I won't be able to sleep a wink tonight, yet another night glued to the television.

I don't officially invite Peeta to stay, he just does anyway. It's as if he knows I will need a friend; that in my mind watching this is something I detest yet is non-optional.

I get to thinking about what Claudius just said. This feast will not be for eating it will be for survival.

_Each of you needs something desperately. _What to our tributes desperately needs? Madge without a doubt needs medicine but Gales doesn't really need anything. So he probably won't go. It's not until I see them both eventually moving through the arena towards the Cornucopia, Madge weak and shaky, Gale determined and swift that I understand. At first I was confused as to why Gale would put himself in the middle of such a dangerous situation for nothing but the truth is Gale may not physically need whatever the backpack contains but he does need Madge. Without allying with her his odds of getting home aren't as favourable.

Foxface left her cave right away, and is the first to arrive at the Cornucopia at about midnight. She circles around checking the perimeter. Clove and Cato are asleep in their tents, not a concern in the world it seems. When she determines it is safe Foxface swiftly runs across the field and scurries inside the mouth of the great golden horn. Brilliant! Why hadn't anyone else thought of doing that before?

Over the next few hours the others arrive- Marvel, Thresh, Gale then eventually Madge. All scattered around the tree line; it must be cold in the arena you can see their breath coming out in little puffs of white. When Clove and Cato wake before dawn the first thing they do is make a plan; Cato will scout for other tributes and cover Clove as she runs to get the backpack, since she is the smallest and fastest of the two. They split, taking up their designated posts.

As the early morning sun peaks over the horizon, a table rises into the arena at the mouth of the Cornucopia, laid with backpacks numbered for each district varying in size and colour.

The tributes have no firm idea of what really lies in the packs, but the audience does. On screen flashes the photos of each district's tribute, beside them is a picture and description of their item.

Clove and Cato are receiving food, they may be hunters but they specialize in people not animals. Even with the pyramid of supplies blown to bits the District 2 tributes are still fairly well stocked- tents, sleeping bags, medicines and weapons; what was destroyed was their food. Being from a Career district they are being treated to the fancy gourmet food from the Capitol. In Marvel's pack is a sleeping bag, one of those heat reflecting kinds that Gale had in the backpack he'd given to Madge. Marvel is okay when it comes to food but with the temperatures appearing to drop in the arena, hypothermia could very well be his downfall. Foxface's also contains food (the basics, none of the fancy Capitol fare), she may be a clever strategist but the pyramid had been her one source of food- without it she's as bad off as the Careers. Even watching her dash through the arena I can tell she is skinnier than before.

Thresh is being given a heavy armour. He will be invincible with this on. He really doesn't need anything else, he is well fed and healthy but Gale's close proximity and archery skills must have worried his mentor enough to realize he needed some bodily protection.

Then of course there is the medicine for Madge.

As soon as the table is in place Foxface darts from her hiding spot, snatches the green pack that is labelled 5 and keeps running into the woods- leaving the rest of the packs sitting on the table. She is so fast the others don't even have time to react. Since confrontation does not seem to be her style, this was probably what she was hoping for.

Madge is the next to move, she's going as fast as she can in her sick state- head down like she doesn't want to know what may be coming at her. Just before she reaches the table, a knife whizzes through the air catching her upper arm. She screams out in pain clutching the wound. Then Clove is on her, wrestling her to the ground, pinning her there; to her credit Madge fights back, kicking and screaming.

"Where's Loverboy District 12?" Clove spits out clearly amused.

Madge doesn't even think, just says, "He's gone to get Cato... GALE!" She has no idea if Gale is here or not, for all she knows he could have abandoned her. Her scream is enough to worry Clove; she frantically looks around concerned Madge is telling the truth. When he doesn't automatically appear Clove pulls a fresh knife out of her jacket, whose small but deadly blade shines in the sun.

"He's not coming for you. He doesn't stand a chance against Cato! I don't know how you've lasted this long, but now that you'll be out of the way getting rid of your partner will be easy," she says with a grin as Madge continues to struggle. "It's time to say good-bye, blow one last kiss to your boyfriend."

Clove presses the blade to Madge's throat; Madge stops violently squirming but continues to protest in a strained and fearful voice, calling out Gale's name.

Clove has that crazed look in her eyes again as she let out a malicious laugh, pressing the knife harder. She sure is dragging this out she really must want her victim to suffer.

I can't breathe I'm so petrified, I squeeze Peeta's hand so hard I'm sure I must be crushing his fingers. _Gale where are you?! Help her!_ I want to scream at the television.

Then we hear a scream of pain. Except it's not Madge, it's Clove. There is an arrow embedded in her right shoulder. She drops the knife and is distracted enough that Madge is able to roll out from under her. Gale is charging across the field bow in hand, arrow aimed and ready. This one sinks into Clove's chest.

As she gasps for air she manages to scream Cato's name, then collapses to the ground. Cato is fighting Marvel and when he hears the scream and sees a crumpled Clove he throws Marvel off him in a violent rage and runs to her. "Clove!"

In the mean time Gale has gained a firm hold on Madge's hand and is pulling her towards the table, snatching the pack without even slowing down. Unfortunately the exertion and her sickness has taken it'll toll on Madge and she stumbles, vomiting.

"Come on Madge! You can do this!" Gale coaxes her, kneeling to her level. He voice is urgent but not harsh.

"I can't. Where have you been? After Rue..." her voice hitches. "After Rue was killed, I needed you! I can't do this on my own!"

"I'm here now Madge," he pauses when he sees tears trickling down her cheeks. "What happened to Rue? I thought you two were together."

"Marvel," was all she could get out before Thresh is there, looming above them with a large rock poised in hand. He had been ready to attack however the mention of Rue stopped him up short.

"What did you say about Rue?" he yells, which is startling to them and me. This is the first time he's spoken above a mutter, even in the interview he didn't say much- he wears the same hostile expression now.

"The three of us teamed up... then Gale blew up the food...and- and then Marvel... he killed her. I-I couldn't stop him, I tried," Madge croaks out. As she says this Gale has his arrow pointed at Thresh- the two are at a stalemate. My heart is in my throat. After all this time, with Thresh and Gale so narrowly missing one another will this be their first and final confrontation?

"Get her out of here." This is said to Gale. "Go! Just this one time twelve," and with that Thresh takes off, grabbing his pack and District 2's. He charges after a retreating Marvel, closing the distance in a few strides.

Gale scoops Madge up into his arms like she weighs no more than Posy and makes a beeline for the forest, the small backpack strapped to his forearm. Within a matter of minutes the cannons fire- one for Clove and one for Marvel. Gale doesn't stop.


	19. Chapter 19

**51 reviews! You are all fantasitc! I never ever expected this kind of reception! Your comments and support mean so much! (I probably wouldn't have been this motivated to stick with the story without you)**

**Sorry for the delay too... my reason is an excellent one- I was at my school's outdoor showing The Hunger Games. I call it story research :)**

**This one is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

After escaping the feast Gale continued to get as far away as possible, only pausing long enough to give an unconscious Madge the medicine from the pack. It's hard to tell if it had the instant desired effect or not, she did however regain some of the colour in her cheeks. While he carries her through the woods we are shown Thresh, who is wearing the protective armour, hiding in the grain waiting for Cato to reclaim his backpack. Cato is in pursuit. Over the course of the Games we have seen many sides to him, right now he is determined with a slightly crazed look, like Clove; he has taken her death rather hard. I had almost felt bad for him when he reached Clove's side at the feast, he begged her not to leave him. His district partner dead, along with his means of survival begin held hostage, the brutal Career is actually one of the most vulnerable.

Foxface is sitting by the river partly hidden amongst the mud and water plants checking the contents of her pack and refilling her water bottle with freshly purified water. She looks relieved as she slowly eats a package of crackers, she must know her chances of survival are slimmer now, at least with the nourishment she can put up a fight.

Suddenly her peaceful moment is interrupted. She freezes; head quirked to one side listening. She packs everything up in one swift movement and sprints into the bush.

We can't hear anything so I wonder what it could be? A wild animal or worse some vicious mutt created by the Capitol? As I am mentally ticking off the remaining tributes (five including her), scoffing at her paranoia for there is no tributes around for her to fear, Gale appears.

I guess even with food Foxface's tactic is still to be aloof and non-confrontational.

Gale gently lays Madge down on the large flat rocks next to the river bank. She is still unconscious.

Gale scoops up handfuls of water splashing his face, and by ridding himself of the dirt and grime I can once again see the old Gale. My Gale. A bit scratched, tired and bruised but whole and alive.

Sitting down he slowly runs his hand through his dark hair- a sure sign he is exhausted, yet not ready to give up. I have seen the same look before after a long and unsuccessful hunting day, where going home with nothing is not an option.

Getting to his feet he looks around- scouting a safe place to sleep no doubt. He doesn't wander far from Madge's sleeping form, frequently glancing back at her protectively.

Then he spots it; Foxface's cave. Of course he doesn't know it is hers. Racing back he picks Madge up and swiftly makes his way to the cave, like the extra weight is no burden at all, his feet skillfully managing to find easy purchase on the slippery rocks.

Foxface is panicking from her hiding place in the bushes. The shelter of that cave was one of the few things she had working in her favour and since it is not her style to confront the other tributes there is nothing to be done. Even with her Capitol gift this is a huge setback. Gale doesn't even know it but he may have just ousted the cleverest tribute left.

The cave is rather dark, the entrance isn't very well concealed and I'm assuming it's damp because I can hear a dripping sound. It is not ideal but if I were Gale at this point I wouldn't be picky. He once again lays Madge down gently; she automatically curls up in a ball on her side shivering (the after effects of lack of food and water). Spreading out the sleeping bag Gale tucks her into it, taking great care to make sure she is comfortable.

With her covered and medicated, Gale slumps down onto the hard ground beside her- he can finally rest. They are safe enough for now. A good up close look at him shows the dark circles shadowing his eyes. I wonder how much sleep he got in Thresh's territory, not much by the looks of it and after the feast and carrying Madge through the forest he must be about dead on his feet. However despite it all he does not sleep, he sits there, grey eyes fixed on the entrance to the cave, keeping guard.

The last we are shown of them, Gale is looking down at Madge. She looks so petite next to him, small like a sleeping child. How mixed up he must feel right now, this girl he hardly knew at home is now the person he must ally himself with and protect at all costs. He reaches out resting his hand on her forehead, like I've seen my mother do to patients who have a fever, except he doesn't remove his hand. Instead he moves it to the top of her head, gently stroking her blonde hair. It is such a tender and unexpected gesture that I am thrown off guard, quietly gasping- my whole body tensing. I have only seen him do that to comfort Posy, part of me really wishes this gesture were only out of friendly brotherly affection, but when Gale then leans over and lightly kisses Madge's cheek I am cruelly reminded they are suppose to be in love. Now that they are together the audience will be expecting them to act like the couple Peeta and I helped assure them they were. It's was relatively easy to say they were a couple; it's a whole other story to actually see it played out.

Then we see Cato returning to what was the Career camp, he was not equipped to search for Thresh for any length of time. The screen clicks off.

Peeta comes back over to the sofa. We are the only ones left. Mother and Prim went to back to bed after the feast, when Gale had carried Madge into the safety of the woods. They had both been exhausted after their strenuous day so we promised to wake them right before the feast started so they could watch too. The house is completely silent, and it finally hits me how tired I am.

"I'm tired but I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep after that," I finally say.

"After what? After witnessing two more teenagers die or seeing Gale with Madge like that?" The tension in Peeta's usually calm, cheerful voice is obvious and unexpected.

"Peeta!" I give him an incredulous look. What's with him? The whole day has been a rollercoaster of emotions, no one thing more disturbing than the other. "How can you say that? What's gotten into you?" I take his hand, attempting to get him to look at me.

When his eyes finally connect with mine, I see regret.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did- I know you find the Games as sick and twisted as I do," he sighs. "I also know there's something between you two."

All I can do is stare at him. "How could you know that? I don't even know if there is."

"Isn't hard to see. I mean you're reaction a minute ago is a good indication, even before the Games it was evident. So I really shouldn't be surprised."

"But we're not-"

"No Katniss its okay," he takes a deep fortifying breath as if preparing himself for what he will say next. "I have to say though, even back then it wasn't hard to see that his feelings were different from yours. So I'll admit I was sort of glad when he volunteered."

GLAD? He was glad! I'm about to defensively retort when I see his expression frantically change. He looks startled and apologetic.

"It's not why you think," Peeta assures me. "It's because I knew that by the end of this whole process you would figure out if you could survive without him or not... Then I would at least stand a chance."

Should I be mad at him? I feel annoyed but the earnestness in his voice stops me from yelling at him.

He rubs the back of his neck, matting the blonde hair there. "Wow that really doesn't make me look too good does it? I seem pretty selfish and you have to know that's not usually me," he looks me straight in the eye and in just above a whisper he says, "I've just wanted to get to know you for a long time, and that was never going to happen as long as he was around. Please don't think for a second I ever wished for him to go into the Games."

There are too many thoughts bouncing around in my head right now. _Peeta has been paying close enough attention to me to think that there is something more to my friendship with Gale too and his own feelings are also somehow involved in this whole crazy situation. _I ask what has me most baffled, "How long have you wanted to know me?"

Peeta gives a little laugh and chuckle, as if he knew this is what I would ask, "Since the very first day of school. I've been fascinated with you ever since. I can't explain it and I regret never being brave enough to say anything."

A thought occurs to me, "Is that why you gave me the bread?" What if he gave me that bread expecting me to be his friend in return?

"The bread?" I pauses, confused. "You mean from when we were kids?"

"Yes."

"Katniss why are you bringing that up? It was years ago, it doesn't matter."

"But it does matter! You don't even realize how much I owe you because of that."

"Owe me? What are you talking about? Why would you owe me?"

"Without that bread I would be right now and neither would my family."

Peeta is stunned into silence and looks hurt. It's at that moment I realize he's never contemplated the idea that I would owe him for that one act. He did not in fact do it because of some ulterior motive, as I thought moments ago.

"Why did you burn the bread Peeta? I have a hard time believing it was just an accident."

"You're right, it wasn't entirely an accident. Yes, I wanted to help you, but Katniss you know why I did it... and it wasn't so you would have to 'owe' me."

I shake my head. Thinking back on everything he has ever told me, it all starts to fit together. He is genuinely nice but everything he has done has been for me, because he cares. Not specifically to gain my favour. I'm ashamed to have doubted him.

"I'm sorry Peeta. It's just... this is a lot for me to take in."

"Yeah well that's partly my fault; I should have said something sooner."

"Thanks though. For everything," I smile at him, the first genuine smile I have felt in a while. He obviously understands that I'm not mad at him anymore for he smiles right back.

"So, you've asked me lots of questions. It's only fair that I get to ask you one. Do you mind?" The old charismatic, lighthearted Peeta is back.

I nod to let him know to go ahead.

"Why did you stop singing?"

To say I am taken aback by his question is an understatement. Of all the things he could have asked this is not one I would have even considered. "What?"

"Why did you stop singing? You use to sing all the time when you were little, I remember. You sang that first day of school and everyday when you walked home. You always looked so happy. What happened?"

"How do you remember that?"

"I remember everything about you."

Gale doesn't even know about my singing. Probably because I stopped before we met and haven't since, so he wouldn't have noticed this change in me. But Peeta, who in all honesty I know so little about knows a very important thing about me.

"Look I sort of just told you something big. You can at least answer me this." He is not demanding that I tell him, he has a teasing tone in his voice but I can see that he would really like to know.

With the realization moments ago that Peeta cares about me, I suddenly don't feel the need to hide things from him. He will accept me regardless. The story comes tumbling out. "My father use to love to sing, he was really good. Even the birds would stop to listen to him."

"Yeah my dad said something about that. Isn't that why your mom married him?"

I don't even want to know why his father was talking to him about my parents; that would make this even more complicated than it already is. "We use to sing together, at home, in the woods, and then he died so I stopped."

"But why? You were good too and it obviously made you happy. I mean it was something that connected you, why would you want to lose that?"

"Because it was too painful! Every time I opened my mouth it was a reminder that he wasn't here to sing along. I wouldn't expect you to understand, you don't know what it's like to have your heart shattered like that." That was probably a little unnecessary but right now I really can't see how a merchant boy could have anything to compare my loss to.

"Katniss..." he reaches out and takes my hand- I can see the sympathy in his blue eyes.

Usually at a point like this I would draw away, say "I'm fine". Not now. "When he died in that mine explosion my mother almost stopped living. I stopped singing. Singing wasn't going to keep us alive."

"So you've never sang since?"

"I sing to Prim sometimes when she is sick. Never for me."

"Well maybe you should. You're all alive aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're alive. It's time you focused on being happy again."

"I never said I was unhappy."

"No, but I can see it. When you were talking about singing with your dad just now, you actually looked happy. You didn't look like the Katniss I've been seeing lately. It was nice."

I don't say anything. How could I? There is no response for something like this.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes.

Then he leans in and kisses me. This time I actually notice how soft and gentle his lips are; this wasn't the quick peck we have shared before for the cameras or for classmates. There is a warm stirring in my chest, which spreads through the rest of my body. Why did this one feel different?

As soon as he pulls away I say, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

"Why then? There's no one watching us, you don't have to pretend."

"Who said I was pretending?" he reaches up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. This gives me pause. Gale was the last person to do that, but at this moment, for the first time since the reaping my attention is absorbed by someone other than Gale, and that scares me.

Peeta kisses my forehead. Definitely not like Gale.

That's when I fully understand; Peeta cares like _that._ More than just a friend. So what he said and did for the cameras was that real? What about me though? I can't even begin to think about how I feel. I suddenly can barely keep my eyes open. I look over to where my mother and Prim are sleeping. "I really should go to bed."

I push myself to my feet, Peeta does the same. After the progress we made tonight, this seems like a digression, like I'm running away. But I'm not ready for this. Not now; I had told myself not ever.

"Okay," by the sad smile he gives me I can tell that wasn't the response he had hoped for, but he starts for the door anyway without saying anything else.

"Peeta wait."

He stops up and I move to him, grasping him in a tight hug. He returns it without hesitation.

"Get some sleep Katniss. I'll see you later," he whispers in my ear and with that disappears into the early morning light.


	20. Chapter 20

**20 Chapters! You should all get an award for following my story this you! If someone had asked me when I started if I would have written this much my answer would defiantly have been NO! haha As many of you are probably in the same boat as me, with the starting up of school again, you know writing and reading for fun has been taken over by other things... I am writing every spare second I have. Please bare with me! :) **

**This one is a long chapter... I've packed a lot in so I hope you enjoy! :D :D **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

The next few days in the arena it rains- probably to hurry things along for the tributes that are left out in the elements without proper shelter. Unfortunately Gale can't go out to hunt and even though the medicine helped get rid of Madge's sickness she is still very weak and they only have so much food left; it's enough to last for one person but what little they have won't go far for two. Since going out in the rain isn't practical, all they can do is talk and sleep; smartly they take turns keeping watch, Gale seems to insist on taking more shifts so Madge can try to build up her strength. It is strange to see them so familiar with one another, talking comfortably about home like old friends; I even notice that Madge manages to coax a smile out of him. That smile brings back a flood of memories, most predominant is the day I first met him. He had wanted to see the squirrel I had just shot and I told him stealing was punishable by death. He obviously found my naïvety funny for he smiled and it completely transformed his face, as it does now on screen, from menacing to friendly... a smile like that could definitely win over more fans in the Capitol- despite my initial reluctance in the woods that day it had eventually won me over too (whether he meant it to or not).

As they sit exchanging stories about the two very different lives they lived in District 12 I can tell Gale is censoring his stories, so not to reveal certain things like hunting in the woods and the Hob, not to shelter Madge but to protect us.

While our tributes are running out of food in the arena things are already becoming tense over food rations at home. Since the explosion cut off train deliveries there is no fresh produce coming into District 12 from the other Districts. I also haven't been able to hunt- the power has been turned back on and a few Peace Keepers are stationed there, presumably to deter desperate people from trying to go past the fence for food. Well it's working.

I saw one man from the Seam, who has once or twice gone under the fence to quickly collect apples, attempt to get near the fence and before he could even touch the wire the Peace Keepers restrained him. I can still hear his pained scream, it sends shivers through me when I think about it. Things like this are not coincidental results of the explosion these "security" measures are deliberate. In a way I'm glad Gale is not here to see this, he would be furious and would be the first person to try to do something about it.

At our house we have a small amount of leftover food from a particularly good day in the woods before the explosion but even now that old hungry pang in our stomachs is returning. People here don't really stockpile food we get it fresh and eat it right away, but I'm glad we at least have something- like Gale and Madge we will just have to stretch it as far as we can. I have accepted that there are going to be quite a few empty days ahead. Hazelle, with more mouths to feed, is having the same problems and I have already heard little Posy and even Vick complain of hunger... they've grown so use to the fresh daily game from their brother and I.

There was one day that, much to my protesting, Peeta snuck over day old bread and since I know his mother wouldn't have willingly gave it away I have to assume he "stole" it or it's part of his meal portion. I don't feel right about taking it, but he insists. I'm thankful that he hasn't brought up the other night; his confession and kiss. I can't handle all this right now, but I'm glad to know he is still there for me as a friend. Right now I need to be part of a team, not a couple.

To my horror the number of kids singing up for tessera has sky rocketed. We have been told that there is more than enough oil and grain in the storage room in the Justice Building. _Convenient. _

I have caught Rory gazing over at the line of kids mainly from the Seam, but a more than usual amount of merchant as well spilling out of the Justice Building- waiting to voluntarily put their name into the reaping for the meager rations. I quickly steered him towards home.

The next morning I arrive at the Hawthorne's to Hazelle crying and Posy clinging worriedly to Vick. There is no sign of Rory. I grimace. One of my worst fears has been realized, something I promised Gale I would never let happen. Rory has gone to sign up for tessera.

I bolt from the house in a panic. _I can't let him do this! I promised! Gale will kill me if I let this happen!_

As I approach the Justice Building I can see that the line is still out the door. _Is everyone really this desperate? _My eyes frantically scan the crowd, until they settle on Rory almost to the door and then I run forward grabbing him by the collar. He protests as I yank him out of line. His name was already drawn once against all odds, there is no way I will let him increase his chances for next year (when Gale won't be able to do anything about it- regardless of this Games' results).

"Katniss! Let me go!" he squirms as a drag him back towards the Seam. I ignore him and do not loosen my grip.

"Katniss!" he wrenches himself free. We stand face to face. "Stop trying to control my life."

"You want me to break my promise to you brother? The one who volunteered for you? Is that what you want?" I yell at him. Rory is silent, his shoulders droop.

"I didn't think so. Do you know why Gale and I do what we do? We do it to protect you! You, Prim, Vick and Posy, so you won't be put at any more risk than you already are. Taking out a tessera isn't going to help. Think about it, when Gale comes back you will have done something extremely dangerous for nothing. What would he say to you right now?"

"You really think he'll come back?" As he shuffles his feet in the dirt, Rory once again sounds like the twelve-year-old he is.

My heart melts. Rory has been trying so hard to be his brother that he hasn't taken the time to deal with his own fears. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder I say, "I really do." I realize that I do believe that. I know Gale and what he is capable of. Hadn't I believed in him when we said goodbye after the reaping? So many other things got in the way over the past few weeks overshadowing my faith in him. I can actually feel the hope stirring in my chest at my certainty.

"They're my family though, I still want to do something," he sheepishly says after a minute or two.

Taking a deep breath I suggest the least objectionable route, "How about I take you with me one day to the woods, I can show you how to gather."

I'm not going to teach him how to hunt, I'll leave that to Gale, but the boy needs to feel that he is contributing somehow.

His face brightens, "Really?!"

"Yeah," I smile. "But you have to promise to do exactly as I say, one false move and we could get caught."

He nods his head vigorously, and I can see the excited spark in his eyes.

"Now come on, let's get you home so your mother can stop worrying."

Back at the Hawthorne's Hazelle throws her arms around her son, scolding him as well as being relieved. She then pulls me into a hug.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you Katniss." _Thank me? Hazelle wants to thank me? _For some reason I find this strange, everything I've ever done for them felt as natural as if it were for my own family, thanks is not necessary.

After explaining to her that I intend to take Rory with me to the woods someday soon I agree to stay for a while; Hazelle ushers the kids outside and then turns the television on in hopes of an update.

Foxface is shivering in the rain; she has made a makeshift shelter that under better weather conditions would have been very effective. She has set herself up downstream of the same river that runs near the cave. The water has risen substantially due to all the rain and now roars with rapids. She looks even skinner than a few days ago at the feast and I notice that her backpack that she so cleverly snagged is nowhere to be seen. Did the river wash it away?

We don't have to wait long until Gale and Madge are featured. Seeing as they are the only pair left, and Thresh and Cato aren't hunting each other at the moment, they are the Gamemakers only hope at something interesting.

Despite the comfortable conversation that had developed between the two of them over the past few days Gale still seems stiff to be so close to Madge especially now that she is conscious, he shifts back and forth and fidgets with his the wire for his snares. As Haymitch said before they don't really look like a couple madly in love. I do see what he meant by Madge having a school girl crush look whenever she looks at him, her blue eyes are wide with admiration.

"This is the last of our food Gale. What are we going to do?" She does look worried- at home Madge never had to fear starvation. She must feel utterly helpless now.

Gale glances out the cave opening, "Well let's just hope the rain lets up this afternoon... even if it doesn't I may still go out."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous? Would there even be anything out there to hunt?"

"At this point I have to at least try. We'll die if we don't have food," he says rather bluntly.

"Why can't Haymitch just send us something? He's probably drunk somewhere, not even watching us."

"He has his reasons, whether he's drunk or not. In the mean time we need to look out for ourselves... if there's one thing I've learned growing up on the Seam those in authority don't always have your best interest in hand." Gale's voice is harsh, I can tell he's steaming underneath while trying to keep himself in check. What he just said sounds a lot like start of one of his rants, but he's not in the safety of our woods, I hope he leaves it at that.

They eat the few crackers and greens in silence.

When she finishes Madge asks, "I wonder what is happening at home right now?"

I wish I could yell through the screen to tell them exactly what is going on.

"The Games is what's happening. This time every years District 12 never seems the same- feels heavier, more somber. Regardless of what's happening to us they have to keep on living."

"I miss them," tears choke her words. Seeing her distress Gale actually loosens up and wraps a comforting arm around her, she rests her head on his strong shoulder. Gale doesn't shrug her off. "I've tried not to think about them but lately I just-"

A tear rolls down her cheek. Gale wipes it away.

Gale isn't one to coddle people, so he says pointedly but gently, "You have to be strong, you've made it this far, what's the point in giving up now?"

"Is it bad that I really don't feel like being strong anymore? I just want to go home." This time she sounds more angry than sad.

"We'll be home soon,"

"You think?"

"I'd say the odd are finally in our favour," he smiles.

Madge smiles back and then leans in. When their lips touch, I actually feel dizzy. Bolting to my feet the legs of the chair scrape against the floor causing Hazelle to turn and look at me as I hurry over to the kitchen. My hands touch everything on the rough counter, I feel compelled to rearrange everything- the greens, the bread made from old tessera grain and the leftover game, anything to take my mind off what I just saw. It doesn't help even though I keep my head down so my eyes don't accidentally catch a glimpse of them kissing.

"Katniss is everything alright?" Hazelle's soft voice asks.

"I'm- I'm fine," I cringe at the slight tremble I hear in my voice. I don't understand, Gale and I are just friends so why does the sight of him and Madge kissing bother me so much, it can't just be that I'm not a fan of public displays of affection.

"Katniss come here."

I don't move a muscle; I stay firmly planted in my spot in the kitchen.

In the background I can hear Madge yelp with glee, only then do I look up. Gale is coming back into the cave, rain dampening his clothes, with something in his hands. It's a basket with a parachute attached- a basket of food!

"I guess Haymitch finally got tired of watching us starve," she looks so happy.

After a pause Gale says, "I guess so."

They portion the food and pace their eating. They no doubt want to dig in and eat it all right then and there, which wouldn't have been the wise choice.

As they eat Caesar and Templesmith appear at their commentary desk. The Gamemakers must hate that they have to show these two, they are getting so much out of Madge and Gale's intimate and revealing scene in the cave that ratings and bets must be through the roof in the Capitol.

After a quick introduction they cut to Haymitch who has been pulled out of the control room for an interview about his tributes. Even with a drink in his hand he fields all the questions well, some I know are blatant lies. As he talks I think of how stressful all this must be for him, being the lone mentor every year, watching his tributes die despite his efforts. No wonder he is milking this for all its worth, imagine bringing two kids out of the arena alive, he would be legendary.

"Katniss come with me I want to talk to you."

My head snaps away from the television to see that Hazelle is standing right next to me with a sympathetic look in her eyes. I have a great respect for Hazelle, she is an incredible woman who, unlike my mother, has been so strong after her husband's death and continued to provide as best she could for her children, so they won't have to resort to desperate measures. I let her lead me over to the table and we sit down.

Very few people know me as well as Hazelle does, I think it's also because she understands the bond Gale and I share. Or shared? I don't know now- has Madge replaced me?

As if reading my mind Hazelle startles me by saying, "Katniss, no one could replace you in his life."

She gets a far off look in her eye, "I remember that day well. Ever since he first started hunting in those woods I would wait on the porch every day, worried sick. I had just lost my husband; I didn't want to lose him too. He had already become distant and moody, not at all himself. Then one day he came home from the woods and something was different. He actually looked exasperated." She chuckles.

"When I asked him how things went he grumbled and said he didn't get much accomplished because some annoying little girl had found her way into the woods and bothered him the whole time. For the next month or so he would come home, thump the game down on the table and say in a huff, 'she's still there.'"

_Gale had been annoyed by me?_

"Then he started bringing other things back from the woods, like herbs and greens and then the day he told me he now knew how to use a bow and arrow was the day I noticed that he was starting to complained less. Eventually he came back in a good mood- I hadn't seen him that happy since before his father died. Oh the stories he told about his day in the woods, though he tried to be so nonchalant about it. You two started to walk home together then one day you came here, and I understood. You were so dynamic, for such a tiny little thing, you had an instant effect on me."

"Then you introduced me to your mother and sister and for that I am so thankful- we wouldn't have made it through these last few years without your family." Gale's mother clasps my hands in hers. "You're his best friend Katniss, but don't tell him or Thom I said that," she joyfully whispers.

I suppress a laugh, "He's my best friend too."

"I have watched him bring other girls home, I have seen them interact and it never came close to what he has with you. He would scoff whenever I commented on it; I guess that was just me being a nosy mother. I knew what his feeling were way before he ever did. I also knew he would never say anything."

I am dazed by what Hazelle has said. His feelings? I'm reminded of what Peeta said the other night, that he knew Gale's feelings were different from mine.

"I can see you are shocked by this, but I just wanted you to know how I saw things. You two accidentally bumping into each other in the woods that day changed him, just like being in the Games is going to change him again. I don't know what is going to happen when this is done we all accepted things would never be the same after the Games. Just never doubt how he feels about you."

Hazelle wraps me in a warm comforting hug, I wish I could stay in her embrace forever, things are so uncomplicated there.

A rumble of thunder catches our attention. Outside the window it is bright and sunny, and the kids are playing in the yard. We exchange a confused look when we hear it again. My head snaps around to the television- it is back to the Games.

Thresh is running from the lake to the grain field- his domain-the District 2 pack from the feast is secured on his back. A particularly loud crack of thunder wakes Cato, he sits up in his semi-enclosed tent with a start catching sight of Thresh barreling by. By the time he has grabbed his sword and bolted to his feet Thresh has already disappeared into the dense field.

The cloudy sky and rain make the arena very dark, that could also be partly the Gamemakers' doing to make it more difficult for Thresh and Cato to navigate and protect themselves. The thunder continues to rumble and the rain comes down in sheets so hard I don't know how they can even see. Cato stops up right before entering this new territory his feet slipping some on the slick ground; I remember the Careers saying they never wanted to attack Thresh while he was in there, so they focused on eliminating the weaker tributes first.

Cato then runs headlong into the field, pushing aside the grain as he goes, the wind and rain causes the golden grass to rustle. He stops up again. His camp, the lake and Cornucopia are gone now he is completely surrounded by the grain, the world around him looks completely the same. No way of telling north from east, south or west and no way of knowing where his opponent is. I can only imagine how paranoid he feels right now.

Cato pivots back and forth, frantically slashing the air with his sword. "Alright eleven! Come out! I know you're here," he hoarsely yells, the rain dripping down his enraged face.

What he doesn't know is that Thresh is hidden amongst the grain, crouching in wait, only a few feet to his left, with a dangerous weapon of his own- it looks like some sort of curved sword. I don't remember seeing him with that at the feast. Did he steal it from Cato's remaining supplies or was it a very generous sponsor gift?

"Fight me! Now! Or are you scared, huh? I know you have my pack. I want it," Thresh still doesn't emerge. "Come on," this time Cato's voice is strained, he's desperate, angry and I'm guessing probably terrified of actually confronting Thresh.

As the thunder rumbles, this time even louder, Thresh unfolds himself straightening to his full height, hovering right behind Cato. This is his fight, he has the upper hand.

Just as he steps forward ready to lay his first blow, Cato in his frantic movements swings around and hits Thresh's stomach. The force of the metal blade connecting with his body sends Thresh backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. Stunned he pats his hands along his torso to verify that there is no wound and his hands come away completely free of blood. The amour did its job. Grinning he gets to his feet and the triumphant smirk on Cato's face washes away.

Thresh swings his sword and the trained Career ducks avoiding a direct hit to the chest, then in one swift movement plows forward into Thresh grabbing him around the waist driving him backwards. Thresh may have brute strength but Cato has technique. Both tumble to the ground, Cato's sword is pinched from his hand so he resorts to using his fists. Thresh fights back, in a matter of seconds they are bloody, bruised and covered in mud... not to mention drenched. Cato is worse off than Thresh, the armour protected his body but not his face or neck, Cato's knuckles crack off the armour leaving him a bit more injured with each attempt. I can tell he's getting tired the exertion and rain bogging him down. The two of them pause for only a second to catch their breath and it's just enough time for Cato to retrieve his sword. The ground is all stirred up from their scuffle and their feet squish in the muddy bog. Charging forward once more Cato hits Thresh's body as many times as he can in desperate hope that it will have some effect. He lets out a scream when Thresh's sword sinks into his left arm, but instead of immediately dropping to the ground he lunges, taking his opponent down with him.

Thresh tries to get back up but his knees can't find purchase in the mud and he slips, rolling onto his back. Cato uses this split second to his advantage and raises his sword.

I gasp and turn my head away, closing my eyes. I can barely hear the cannon over the thunder.

I hear Gale's voice ask, "Did you hear something?"

"Probably just thunder," Madge replies.

It wasn't thunder though, if only they knew. I should be happy that Thresh is dead, that means Gale won't have to fight him, and to be honest I don't know as though he would have won against such a powerful tribute. I liked Thresh, he reminded me of Gale in a way, they had the same hard look of hostility and determination during the interview, neither were happy to be there and co-operating for the Capitol was the last thing they wanted to do. Gale and Thresh both are honourable and have a great deal of pride, they don't like to owe anyone. Underneath Thresh has a soft side too, I recognized that immediately with his reaction to Rue's death and sparing Gale and Madge at the feast. In another life, in another world he would have been someone I could have been friends with. I'm sad that that will never happen, I'm sad for the murder of another tribute and I'm sad for his family's loss. The pang in my chest is all too real for this boy I have never met, because I know that could be Gale and the devastating effect it would have.

If Gale and Madge couldn't have won, I wanted him to.

Next we see that Cato has supplies again (finally able to claim the District 2 pack) and is pulling on the suit of armour, the flesh coloured mesh instantly forming to his body for ultimate protection.

Though wounded he's ready to hunt again and he is no doubt hunting Gale and Madge.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hopefully I'm not dragging out the end part of this story too much, I just keep getting ideas popping into my head and have to add them. :) Enjoy!**

**Thank you for you patience! You ROCK! :)**

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

Without school to break up my day or the ability to go into the woods I felt lost. I would aimlessly wander around the Seam or sit in the Hob, with next to nothing to trade- the vendors were struggling too because of the lack of supplies. The day after Thresh was killed I wandered into town, to my dismay there was still a line of kids outside the Justice Building but there was also a crowd gathered in front of the screens in the square. I think a lot of people are in the same boat as me, with certain aspects of their lives taken away there is little else to do, that and with Thresh gone Gale and Madge are one step closer to home. The excited buzz among the citizens of District 12 is obvious.

Curious as to what's happening in the arena I join the crowd. Some people notice me and whisper, elbowing their neighbour, others send me a sympathetic smile, the majority ignore me as if I were invisible- which I prefer.

The river bank was overrun with water after all the rain, a skinny figure is huddled nearby. Foxface looks nothing more than skin and bones, her cheeks are hollow and I'm pretty sure you would be able to count each of her ribs. The loss of her backpack of food has hit her hard. Why hasn't her mentors sent anything? Have Gale and Madge taken all the sponsors?

Her hands are covered in dirt for she has been frantically digging in the ground and nearby bushes trying to find roots, berries, edible plants- something anything that could qualify as food. So far there's nothing so she's desperate. Foxface doesn't have any weapons for hunting so game isn't an option and it's when she sinks back on her heals, defeated, that I know something is really wrong. The old Foxface was clever enough to be able to make a basic weapon or follow an animal to food, but this Foxface is ready to give up.

A fish jumps in the river causing a splash. She flinches. If she was always aware of her surroundings before, her desperation has made her uncontrollably jumpy with paranoia. Although I can understand why, it is down to Cato who just defeated the mighty Thresh and Gale and Madge the only district pair remaining and the most likely to win. She must know her chances of survival are next to none, but now it is not simply the matter of figuring out how to stay alive it's how much longer can she stay alive.

Her eyes widen as her head twitches in the direction of the trees her whole body tensing up. There is no movement or sound. Could she be that far gone that she's hallucinating? Her eyes shift back and forth as she crouches behind a rock.

That's when I hear it the crunch or leaves and the high pitched snap or twigs. Then I catch a glimpse of blonde hair moving through the trees on the other side of the river. Foxface dashes for cover just before the District 2 tribute makes it to the river bank.

A haggard Cato glances around a few times and then slings off his backpack. Next he carefully removes the protective armour to reveal his still bloody and bruised body, he may have won the fight with Thresh but he didn't escape unscathed. He eases himself into the rushing water with a sigh. After about ten minutes Cato emerges from the water, and though the water washed away a good portion of the puss and grime the gash in his arm still doesn't look good. Ripping the bottom of his shirt he wraps it securely around the oozing wound, wincing as he pulls it tight. He hisses in pain. Once he has dried off he dons the armour again and lays down- using the backpack as a pillow. Under the warm sun he drifts off to sleep. Despite his injuries he obviously feels he has nothing to fear to willingly put himself in such an open vulnerable position.

Foxface's eyes are trained on the pack. She's calculating. _Is she really considering stealing it? She had taken supplies from him before, but this would just be suicide._

She must be desperate; at this point though going for his pack wouldn't be clever- it would be stupid.

When she's certain he is asleep Foxface creeps out and slinks along the river bank, always keeping her hungry eyes glued on Cato and his backpack. Though the water is rushing fast she discovers a shallow area where large rocks create almost a natural dam. Nimbly, just as she did at the pyramid with the booby trapped ground, she hops from rock to rock with astonishing ease- like she had done it many times before. Some things can never be erased from muscle memory, no matter how weak you have become.

She lands on the opposite bank with barely a thud. As she gets closer to Cato my concern grows, Cato may be injured but he could still kill her in one small but fatal blow. Desperation leads people to do rash things I just thought Foxface was smarter than this. It's almost as if she is in a trance, drawn by the allure of the backpack. I watch terrified that she is going to get caught.

Foxface is only a few feet away when Cato rolls over, grunting; his movement has shifted the backpack, now the top half is exposed. She freezes crouched low to the ground like wild animal about to attack her prey. I let out the breath I was holding when he doesn't wake then shake my head in dismay because despite the close call she continues to creep forward.

"What is she doing?!" I say out loud. She may be able to get a hold of the pack better now but what about when she yanks it free- no one is that deep a sleeper.

Her hand is hovering over the top of the pack and just as she reaches out we hear a _snap!_ That one noise is enough to break the trance and sends her scurrying into the trees- I half expect to see Cato following behind her with his sword. Her eyes are wild, her breathing rapid and sporadic while her face has lost all colour. I think she has realized what she was really about to do.

Another twig snaps along with the rustling of leaves on the forest floor. All of this is accompanied by a set of heavy set of footfalls. Once again a flash of blonde catches her attention. It's Madge, tagging behind a characteristically light footed Gale.

"Shh... you'll scare away the animals."

"Sorry." There is a pause.

"Just try to be a bit quieter." Despite whatever mounting attraction there is between them, Gale is still trying to keep his patience in check. When they continue on she is a bit quieter, not by much. I smile thinking of how Gale must be rolling his eyes right about now.

With only a quick backwards glance at Cato, Foxface takes off after them; she keeps a safe distance and like Gale doesn't make a sound, moving stealthily through the trees. My guess is they are searching for better hunting and gathering grounds and her decision to follow them is definitely a much wiser one.

They stop and start a few times for Madge is still quite weak and the long trek is leaving her winded. At one point Gale quirks his head- listening- he knows they're being followed. Years of hunting has given him a keen sense of hearing. Protectively he positions Madge a little bit in front of him, keeping his bow loaded and ready, sweeping the forest with a glaring eye as they walk. Foxface falls back a ways to make her presence less known.

The crowd in the square begins to dissipate, their interest gone now that our tributes are just walking through the woods obviously they don't think anything significant will happen. It is true though, it's extremely unlikely that there would be an all out brawl between Foxface and Gale or Madge.

As I'm contemplating leaving too I hear my name being called, my attention automatically goes to the bakery. I know the voice belongs to Peeta and it came from that direction but I can't see him past all the people around me. Then out of nowhere a hand finds mine grasping on tight, pulling me out of the crowd. I'm surprised at how in tuned I am with Peeta's movements and I don't actually stumble. As we maneuver through all I can see of Peeta is the back of his head if this were anyone else leading me without explanation I would be resisting, but for some reason seeing his wavy blonde hair brings me comfort. A polar opposite to Gale's dark hair yet I still trust it.

Once we break free he doesn't look at me but his words come out in a rush, "I've been looking all over for you! I was so relieved when I saw you in the square."

"How did you see me in all those people anyway?"

He doesn't answer my question, but for some reason, I gain pleasure out of the knowledge that he can pick me out of a crowd. I am not invisible to him... nor do I want to be.

"I need your help. My father injured himself the other day and now...now he's sick. I don't know what's wrong...I think its blood poisoning."

I stop up short, panic overtaking my body. Peeta turns his blue eyes on mine; they are no longer calm and comforting but troubled and scared.

"Katniss?"

"You know I'm useless when it comes to illness. My mother is the healer not me!" I hiss.

"Please...?" The softness of his voice does little to mask his fear.

I find myself unable to say no, "Alright..."

Peeta takes me right to his parent's room where his father is in bed with a sheen of sweat covering his body. Despite the fact that his arm is wrapped I can see the puss oozing out and how swollen it is. The skin around it is almost black and the red streaks starting to creep up from his wrist are all too noticeable.

My face turns green, swallowing the bile that has risen in my throat I ask, "What happened?"

"An accident with the oven," he states plainly. "He said it was no big deal."

All I can do is stare helplessly. I am no healer but I do know that blood poisoning can kill you, I like Mr. Mellark he was always kind to Prim and bought my squirrels, I do not want to see him die.

"I'll go get my mother." Peeta doesn't stop me as I run out the door.

I return with my mother in tow, her box of herbs and remedies clutched to her chest. Despite the rush and urgency she is calm and collected. I throw open the door without even knocking, rushing pass Peeta's stunned mother.

"Dad?" Peeta nudges his father awake. "Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss' mother, is here, she's going to help you."

Mr. Mellark forces a smile, and in his sleepy pained state says, "We've already been introduced."

This puzzles me. What puzzles me more is my mother's blush, I've never seen her blush before and it's definitely not because she is uncomfortable with illness like me.

In an instant my mother turns professional, unwrapping and examining his wound. The only time she shows concerned is when she rummages through her box.

"There is only one natural remedy I can think of that if I used now it should be able to catch it in time. The problem is because of the explosion victims I have none left."

Peeta's face pales as the news sinks in. He looks back and forth between my mother and his nearly unconscious father.

"Well I'll just have to go get more." The words are out of my mouth before I even have a chance to think them through.

Now he looks stunned, "No Katniss you can't. The fence is so heavily guarded you would never get by without getting caught."

"Do you have another idea?" Peeta doesn't respond. I look to my mother to confirm that this is the only solution, she gives me a single nod.

"I'm going." I say firmly, and then grab my game bag, slinging it across my shoulder and head for the door.

Peeta's hand snakes out and grips my shoulder from behind. "No Katniss. I won't let you. It's too dangerous."

"So what are we going to do, sit by and watch him die? I don't think so. I'm going." I shrug him off. I have never seen Peeta look so nervous and concerned at once, coupled with a look a steely determination. _If he thinks he is going to change my mind he's crazy. This is finally something I can do for him._

"I'll be back in an hour." I don't look back.

* * *

"Katniss. Could you and Peeta please leave?" my mother asks.

I don't know how I managed, but I did it. I didn't use my usual entrance in the Seam instead I went around by where the explosion happened. Sure enough the explosion had knocked part of the fence off kilter, there was a small gap conveniently created by a piece of debris. I waited until the Peacekeepers were crossing further down and bolted forward. The only set back I encountered was the opening wasn't quite big enough, so I dug quickly with my hands until it was wide enough for me to wiggle through on my stomach while avoiding the wires. Once on the other side I made quick work of crawling along the ground by the trees, rocks and bushes then dashed through the woods- I knew exactly where the plants were that my mother needed. I was making good time so I took my chances and shot a few squirrels too. On the way back I was almost through the opening when a pair of white Peacekeeper boots came into my line of sight, I scurried faster. The boots got closer, and then stopped. Looking up I saw that it was Darius with an expression that turned from stern to surprised in seconds.

"Please Darius." I quietly pleaded.

"What's the hold up? Did you find something?" One of the other Peacekeepers called to him.

Without taking his eyes from mine he calls back, "No its nothing, resume your post." To me he says, "I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of here as fast as you can Katniss."

I nod dumbly, and mouth a thank you before getting to my feet and running.

As I expected Peeta was waiting for me outside the bakery when I returned and we went upstairs together, he still looked angry but I could see he was happy at the same time that I had made it back safely.

Without questioning we both turn to exit the room but I notice Peeta casts a worried glance at his father. Gently I slip my hand in his, giving it a reassuring and hopefully comforting squeeze. No words are exchanged as we go and sit on the front steps of the bakery, there really is nothing to say. Peeta's fingers entwine in mine making it clear he doesn't want me to let go. Since the bakery is right on the square we can see the screen where the Games are still being shown.

It seems forever ago that I was standing in the square watching Foxface follow Gale and Madge, right before Peeta found me, when really it had only been a couple of hours. Gale and Madge have only just arrived at their new hunting spot.

"Okay, this is as good a place as any. I'm going to see if I can catch anything," Gale says once they have reached a little clearing by a stream, boots swinging from their hands. "Stay here and don't wander away."

This shocks me, that he would leave her there in the open, unprotected, I understand he can't take her with him if he wants a chance of catching anything but he should at least put her somewhere safe. Like up in a tree again or something.

Madge starts to nod, "Wait! There has to be something I can do to help. I'm not useless you know."

Sighing he looks around, soon spotting something and after studying it for a minute her shifts the bow to this other hand and guides her over. He gives her instructions as to which roots to gather and then almost hesitantly points out the berry bush.

"Now Claudius," Caesar and his co-host also appear on screen. "Those are no ordinary berries. This is the first year the Gamemakers have used them in the games for they are extremely lethal- one berry is enough to instantly kill you."

The screen zooms in on the ordinary looking berries, not one indication of how deadly a poison they contain. For some reason they look familiar, if not from the Games where? Nightlock! I remember my father warning me about these one of the first times he ever took me into the woods. Suddenly I can't remember if I told Gale about them or not. I must have. But why would he tell Madge to pick the berries if he knew they would kill them.

"Not those Gale." I whisper.

"I'm surprised none of the other tributes accidentally stumbled across these. A few of them passed through this area earlier in the Games," Claudius replies.

Caesar looks a little less cheery, "Well let's just hope they figure it out before one gets eaten."

I can almost picture the Gamemakers readying the cannon and the hovercraft, to pick up the dead tribute, or tributes, that are sure to come out of this scene.

Gale puts his boots back on and leaves Madge with the backpack.

Just as he is walking away Madge calls out, "Don't go too far."

In a few short strides Gale is in front of her again, wrapping her in a brief but tight embrace, then without saying a word he disappears.

Madge stands there for a few moments, alone, taking in everything around her. Here the arena is alive with the sounds of forest life, the animals re-emerging after days of rain. Madge starts to whistle a soft melody, as if the notes are her companions and going to keep her safe. I remember doing that in the woods, when I was away from my father, you just feel so small in the massive woods that singing, or in her case whistling, makes you feel less alone. It's comforting. Soon Madge is contently digging out the roots and then moves on to the berries, collecting them in a pile on a small piece of plastic. A few times she looks down at the berries in her hands and I just know she's tempted to eat them, I mean why not? She has _always_ trusted the berries Gale and I have brought to her house- why should this be any different?

I silently plead for her not to. Thankfully each time she adds them to the pile.

Foxface eyes the picked berries, roots and the cast aside backpack with the same intensity she did for Cato's pack, she even grins as Madge moves into the center of a cluster of bushes leaving things unattended. This will be much easier for Foxface- in a matter of seconds she has darted out scooped up a handful of berries, rummaged through the backpack and taken off in the other direction with her two handfuls of pickings. Just like with the pyramid Foxface has taken just enough for it not to be easily noticed- all of this is done before Madge emerges from the bushes.

Switching over to Gale he has set up some snares and is now poised with his bow and arrow aiming to shoot. Now that he is alone he can do what he does best, he actually looks relaxed. Quickly he shoots down two squirrels. As he goes to retrieve them he continually glances over his shoulder in the direction of Madge's voice. He is no more than twenty or thirty yards away from where she is, it's as if he is on a tether...unable to go any further from her.

His snares have already caught two rabbits; add that to the squirrels and the roots they will be having a fairly decent meal tonight. He starts walking back, a slight bounce in his step when I realize we can no longer hear Madge. Gale notices too.

That's when the cannon booms.

"Madge!" Gale's face pales as he blots for the clearing.

Who ate the berries? Was it Madge or Foxface? Or has Cato appeared?

As Gale is turns the corner there is Madge looking equally as panicked, "Gale!"

She hurries forward throwing her arms around him. Since he is so much taller than her she ends up hugging his waist. At first he looks awkward but then as if remembering himself allows his arms to settle around her.

"I- I don't know what happened! I was picking berries and then...then the cannon... Gale what if it's Cato?!"

"Why did you stop whistling?" his voice rising in frustration.

"Whistling?"

"Never mind," he sets her aside and walks to the backpack, checking the contents as a baffled Madge watches.

He smirks, "Knew it."

"Knew what? Gale what's going on?"

He looks up at the sky, Madge follows his eyes, and in the distance you can see the hovercraft carrying away Foxface.

"Gale? Is that...?"

"Come on." He wraps the rest of the roots and berries in the plastic and stuffs it in the backpack which he then straps on. With one hand he holds the game and the other he extends to Madge, coaxing her forward. "I'll explain on the way back."


	22. Chapter 22

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I feel terrible about not posting for so long! My course work and readings got in the way big time! ****  
We'll we are starting into the last stretch of the story here, hopefully you all stick around until the end... I tried to change this part up a bit to work with the characters, but it was really hard... Suzanne Collins' version is just so perfect! :)**

**Thank you for you patience! You ROCK! :)**

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

I make awkward eye contact with Darius in the Hob the next day I'm sitting at my usual spot on Greasy Sae's counter but he doesn't come to join me. The typical spark in his eye has been replaced with something much more haunting. Did Cray find out he let me go? Was he demoted and that's why he's back stationed at the Hob instead of the fence?

Not that the Hob really needs monitoring, not much trading has gone on here lately, the vendors still congregate here none the less- if for nothing but moral support.

"So when do you think this all is going to end? There are only three of them left." Greasy Sae says attempting to make conversation.

"It has to be sometime today or tomorrow. Now that it's so close the Gamemakers will want to speed things up. Drive them together somehow." I shudder to think how they plan to do that.

After a pause she replies, "Every time I think of the two of them coming home I get goose bumps, don't you? It'll be nice to have Gale back around the place."

I sigh staring straight ahead. "Not good goose bumps," I quietly mumble to myself. I've been giving this a lot of thought lately, the enormity of it all it's terrifying. It seems all too good to be true, two victors; but why? I'm skeptical to believe that the Capitol has had a sudden change of heart, will they really make it back? Or will the Gamemakers concoct some way to let Cato win.

If they do come back what is going to happen? There's the uncomfortable reality of Gale and Madge to face, coming home together living side by side in the victors village... nothing is really going to be the same.

A bit louder I say, "He won't really be here though."

"Are you crazy? Of course he will. What would make you go and think a fool thing like that?"

Before I can answer, Prim bursts through the door, her shirt untucked, hair escaping from her braid, eyes wide, she looks positively frazzled; I'm caught off guard by this strange and unexpected sight.

I jump up and hold her tight. "Prim what's wrong? Is it Mr. Mellark?"

She inhales deeply then says in a rush, "The Games. They're all together!"

It takes me a moment to make sense of her short fragmented words, the second it processes I gasp. _This must mean it's the final battle... within the hour the Games could be done and a victor crowned. _My heart skips a beat... _or victors_. I whip my head around to see Greasy Sae closing up her booth- the vendors around here are doing the same.

"We're all in the square. Come on Katniss hurry!" I allow my little sister to pull me out the door.

Word must have spread quickly because we are not alone, the road is busy with people headed for town along with the Hob vendors- the old clunker that had been in the Hob finally died, but even if it hadn't everyone still would have gone to watch in the square. The square is jammed packed with people all fixated on the screen, it's a much different atmosphere when we are all congregated together, watching the Games at home gives you privacy but at times you need the support the crowd provides. This is one of those times. Everyone in the district is excited, if Cato dies here, Gale and Madge will be the winners, and home within the week. Not to mention there is the promise of a year's worth of food and supplies... that hasn't happened in twenty-four years.

I can't tell exactly what's going on on screen as we weave our way through the crowd, a collective gasp fills the air along with a few scattered high pitched screams of fright which give me a good indication- I steal myself for what I will see in a minute. The only thing I _can_ see is that it is dark in the arena, like night time. Since it is daylight here in District 12 the darkness is no doubt a tactic of the Gamemakers to make this more challenging for the tributes and more suspenseful for the audience.

Hazelle wraps her arms around me when we join them upfront in the spot reserved for the families of the tributes, rather convenient if you ask me, of course Mayor Undersee and his wife have a more prestigious seat to view the games. There are cameramen set up around the square those little red lights blinking away, we are right in their line of sight, so they can zoom in on us the second something happens, to get our reactions. I can't help but be reminded of the last time the cameras were here- not only did those interviews helped change the Games for our tributes, but that's when I realized Peeta really was there for me. He held my hand, that's when I first kissed him and in retrospect that's when I should have figured out he liked me.

I shake my head to dispel the memory, I can't afford to be thinking about what my feelings may be at this point.

"Guess this is it." Peeta says as he squeezes through the crowd. How he always manages to pop up when I'm thinking of him is baffling. _Did he mean "this is it" for the games or for "us"? Because really after the games are done there is no reason for us to appear a couple. _

For the time being however I am relieved he's here, for some reason facing this with him by my side makes it easier. Though he isn't family or close friends of Gale or Madge it only makes sense that he is here... the Capitol _will _be expecting us to be together.

I picture a similar scene in District 2, people in the square, camera's recording. Their square is definitely in better condition and the people better fed but I imagine the same emotions are running through the crowd. Nervous anticipation, covered up by excitement. At least I hope... maybe there because they have had so many victors and train their children for this moment they are indifferent, Cato would be just one more to add to the list.

Of course the Capitol will air only one reaction. We never see what happens in the other district they definitely don't want us to know the reality behind a victory... the defeat and misery behind the pointless slaughter. They want us to see the "exciting" and "glorious" outcome, otherwise how will they ensure our obedience, and keep us from questioning.

Loud ferocious barking draws my attention from Peeta. The crowd gasps again, I can now see that Cato is running full charge out of the trees towards Gale and Madge, Gale draws his bow and arrow and heads towards his adversary.

"Run to the Cornucopia Madge! Run!" he calls over his shoulder. Without questioning she does.

Gale's arrow hits its target but it falls aside, the armour is protecting Cato's body. The two collide and a struggle ensues, Cato however isn't fighting to wound Gale but to free himself, one firm punch to the head sends Gale to the ground and Cato continues to run towards the Cornucopia. He surpasses Madge and climbs up the golden horn. Gale has regained his feet and is in pursuit when suddenly a pack of wolf like beings emerge snarling and clearly on the hunt.

Gale bolts forward waving Madge on. "Go! Now!"

She is still working on climbing up the ridged side of the Cornucopia when Gale gets there, the wolf-like creatures right on his heels.

We are informed that these creatures are genetically engineered muttations, made by mixing human DNA with wolves- the same technology the Capitol used to make the tracker jackers. These mutts however have one feature that is far more frightening than their sharp claws and teeth, their human-like eyes and movements. I almost gag when we learn that they have made them to resemble the other tributes, apparently there is some symbolic thing behind it, but I could care less. I can easily pick out which ones are intended to be Thresh, Foxface, Glimmer and even Rue. As if killing them once wasn't bad enough our remaining tributes are going to have to do it again if they want to live.

As Gale gives Madge a boost to hurry her assent, one of the smaller mutts takes a swipe at them its claws tearing through their clothing breaking their skin. Both groan in pain, but despite that Gale gives his partner a firm shove sending her to land on top of the horn, he then scrambles to follow.

"Gale your shoulder!" Madge cries out when he reaches her side. His shoulder blade displays two angry red claw marks through his torn jacket.

"It's fine," His statement is unconvincing. He winces as he reaches forward to examine Madge's leg, "Let me wrap that." Quickly he tears off the bottom piece of his shirt wrapping it tightly around the wound without so much as flinching at the sight of the blood.

Cato has been panting at the top of the horn, doubled over gasping for breath while all this is going on, but now he has regain his stamina and lunges at Gale from behind. Every minute of their battle feels like an hour, at times it is a tossup between fighting each other or protecting themselves from the mutts. One second Gale has the upper hand, the next its Cato. As the two continue to fight some people in the square shout and cheer; I stand ridged, gripping Peeta's hand, willing Gale to come home.

When Gale's fist eventually connects with Cato's armoured torso, all you hear is the sickening crack of crunching bones. Gale crumples to his knees in pain and his opponent grins triumphantly.

"What wrong twelve? Giving up?" Cato cackles as he lifts Gale by the collar, dragging him to the top edge of the horn. The mutts growl below waiting for a victim. "Once you're out of the picture it'll be easy to get rid of your partner. Rule change or not, I am going to win."

Madge stands with Gale's discarded bow and arrow in her hand no doubt terrified at the prospects of having to use the unfamiliar weapon, yet has a look of determination on her face as she runs forward.

_What is she doing? Madge doesn't know how to use a bow and arrow! If she gets in the middle of this Cato could very well kill them both easily._

Instead of firing the arrow she hold it in her hand and plunges the head into the soft spot where Cato's neck connects with his shoulder - one of the few areas not protected by the armour. He curses and lets go of Gale who falls with a thud on the metal surface and to my horror begins to slide, his good hand grasping frantically to find purchase. His hand does find Cato's ankle and, in probably more an attempt to keep himself from falling than out of malice, yanks on it, causing Cato's feet to fly out from under him and he tumbles to the ground at the mouth of the Cornucopia and into the awaiting pack of ferocious mutts.

I watch long enough to see that Madge manages to pull Gale back up but I can't watch what happens to Cato next, it's bad enough I can hear it. He lasts longer than anyone expects, the armour may protect him from the brunt of the mutt attack but he still suffers and loses blood fast from his neck wound.

Finally, just as the sun is rising in the arena the cannon booms and the mutts retreat. Madge continues to cling to Gale as he holds his battered and bloodied hand.

"We won." Madge whispers.

"Hurray for us," Gale says dryly, then assists Madge down from atop the Cornucopia.

The excitement of the crowd can't be contained there is cheering, laughter, and tears. Prim hugs me around the middle and my mother embraces an emotional Hazelle. I don't react at all, something just doesn't feel right.

Reading my blank expression Peeta asks, "What is it?"

"There were no victory trumpets," I say simply.

A look of concern fills his eyes, "You don't think..."

When we finally hear Claudius' voice I can feel the anticipating, waiting for him to say the words we have all been waiting so long to hear, to prove my suspicion wrong... that Gale and Madge will be coming home.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth hunger games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The square is silent. A loud irate voice yells from the back of the crowd, breaking the silence, causing a chain reaction to occur; District 12 erupts into chaos. People shout angrily, some look utterly confused, one man even shoves a peacekeeper. A wall of white uniforms materialized as the Peacekeepers mobilize to subdue the riot that has ensued. The noise is so loud we can barely hear what Gale and Madge are saying on screen. They both look extremely distraught, Madge has tears in her eyes, with a look of what I can only describe as defeat and Gale... well Gale, I have never seen him so enraged. Everything he has ever said against the Capitol comes rushing back to me.

The Gamemakers have created the most dramatic games ever, to keep us watching to keep us invested, giving us hope and then just like that they wipe it all away in one swoop. This is the ultimate way to show they are in control, no one can doubt it, us, the people in the district are so insignificant and so lacking in power to do anything. All we can do I stand by helplessly as the Capitol has its way.

He throws his bow to the ground in frustration, he must feel a fool for believing the Capitol would change- I know I do. We have all been led along.

"They can't do this!" He growls out.

"They can and they have!" she says through her tears. "Someone has to win that's how it's always been, they have to have their victor Gale, you know that! It can only be one of us!"

"I don't care!" Gale grabs for the pack and withdraws a handful of the poisonous berries. He holds them out to her.

"Gale no!" she hysterically tries to knock them from his hand, he obviously explained to her how deadly they were.

He clasps his good fist around them, as if to protect them.

"Madge. Madge listen to me," he says in a firm but calming voice, she takes a few deep breaths, her eyes fixated on the berries. Grabbing her hand he slips a few onto her upturned palm, her eyes widen in fear. "I couldn't live with myself if they made me kill you, I'd get out of the games alive, but I wouldn't call that being a victor." He looks at the berries too, then Madge- a silent message passes between them. "Trust me, it will all work out,"

She nods. "Ok, on the count of three," Madge kisses him on the cheek, "One."

"Two," Gale doesn't smile, just glares at the sky- to the cameras he knows are watching them.

"Three," Madge finishes and at the same time they lift their hands to their mouths.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am please to present the victors of the seventy-fourth hunger games, Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne! I give you- the tributes of District twelve!"

The moments after Claudius' announcement are a blur, they spit the berries out, hug and the hovercraft descends to carry them safely out of the arena. The worried murmur that had rippled through the crowd as our tributes raise the poison berries to their lips is gone and is replaced by excitement ten times greater than before. On screen all of Panem is seeing the celebration of the poorest district that has just made Games history- two tributes are coming home. We won't be ignored anymore.

While everyone around me hugs and continues to celebrate I merely stand there taking it all in attempting to make sense of the jumble of emotions running through me. I'm happy and relieved beyond belief that my best friend is being returned to me, but I'm haunted by how it happened, what they resorted to.

Peeta turns from hugging Delly, and affectionately squeezes my hand. His eyes shift to the cameramen, who I had almost forgot where there, his voice sounds rather hallow when he says, "One more time for the cameras?"

This was it wasn't it? The end of "us". Because Gale is coming back. This is something else I am going to have to deal with now that the Games are done. Peeta. I'd hate for him to think everything that has passed between us was only due to the Games and Gale's absence- I am extremely grateful for everything he's done, and I'm scared at the prospects of the two of them not fitting into my life. I know this isn't exactly how he wants this to play out but I kiss him anyway.

We are bumped apart by the people beside us who are jumping up and down celebrating. Our eyes lock, and a slow smile spreads across both our lips. Our moment is short lived.

"Katniss Everdeen?" a deep authoritative male voice says from behind me.

I turn. Standing before me are two very stiff Peace Keepers- I'm struck by how out of place they are with all the excited celebration around us.

"Yes."

"Please come with us."


	23. Chapter 23

**I promise I haven't forgot about all you wonderful readers! It was not my intention to leave you with that little cliffhanger for so long! This one is rather short, but I figured I needed to give you something! **

**Thank you for you patience and your reviews! 60! You have no idea how excited I was! :) Sorry for the extreme delay!**

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

We are stunned into silence.

Peeta, as he shifts his body to block mine, is the first to speak- his blue eyes are dark and stormy, "She hasn't done anything. What do you want?"

I see the Peacekeepers' eyebrows raise, surprised at someone talking back. People are usually too afraid to talk back to them.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with boy. We have received orders to bring Miss Everdeen to the Justice Building immediately."

Stepping around Peeta I join the Peacekeepers.

"Katniss what are you-"

I just shake my head at him. I may not have done anything today but I am definitely guilty of other crimes against the District. Darius must have caved and told of my poaching the other day. I can't say I'm surprised, I have been walking a very fine line for quite some time; too many close calls, it was only a matter of time before I officially got caught. I swallow the hard lump that has formed in my throat and begin to follow the Peacekeepers. It's better to go willingly I figure.

Before I can take more than two steps Prim pushes through and lunges at me, locking me in a vice like hug, "No!"

Crouching at eye level I smooth her hair, "It's okay Prim."

"Don't go!" the panic rings clear in her voice.

"I have to. I'm so sorry Prim," I'm not entirely sure why I am apologizing, maybe it's because I have failed her. If I am arrested or worse executed there will be no one to look out for her, to provide for her... she will probably have to support our mother. At least it's guaranteed that for a year my family will have food. "Go back with everyone else."

With that I turn quickly to hide my fear from her and let the Peacekeepers escort me through the parted crowd and up the steps to the Justice Building. Who knows when or if I'll come back out? If I remember correctly the penalty for poaching is quite high.

I'm led into a small room with only one window, which contains a desk, and a few chairs. Head Peacekeeper Cray is standing next to the desk, arms crossed, watching me as I enter. He walks to meet me and only then do I notice the telephone. I had been in such a panicked daze coming in that I hadn't realized that I have been in this room before. _That's slightly comforting I suppose._

The light on the phone is blinking. That's when I make the connection between Cray and the phone and the fact that the phone is a direct line to the Capitol. This has nothing to do with my poaching in the woods, this is Capitol business. I'm suddenly terrified, but don't dare to show it.

What could they possibly want with me?

"Katniss," I snap my attention to Cray. "I didn't mean to alarm you it's just that this is an urgent matter. You also must understand how unorthodox this whole situation is."

What situation? My heart is pounding out of control. When I don't say anything he picks up the receiver holding it out to me. I feel my eyes widen. _A call from the Capitol for me?!_ For a split second I think, _Maybe its Gale!_ My heart gives a little leap at the thought of hearing from my best friend, then just as quickly it plummets. Gale would still be in the hovercraft, no doubt swarmed by doctors checking his vitals and stitching him back together.

My hand visibly shakes as I reach out and take the phone from Cray, I'm filled with dread. I have no idea what this all is about or who is on the other end but one thing is for certain, this is not good.

"Hello?" I manage to croak out.

"Finally!" an exasperated voice barks. "Listen very closely Sweetheart, I don't have much time."

Haymitch! I breathe a sigh of relief and can already feel my pulse returning to normal. With the calming of my nerves I become annoyed- all this fuss over Haymitch.

"Haymitch why are you calling me? What's going on?" I snap, letting the annoyance show in my voice.

"Don't get all haughty with me. I need you to understand something and fast," there is an urgency in his voice I have never heard before and that causes me to worry again. "There's trouble here in the Capitol."

"What sort of trouble?" I whisper, though looking around proves that I didn't have to. Cray and the other Peacekeepers are gone.

"Suspicion, near riots, and a disgruntled President...take your pick."

"But why? The Games are done."

"That's exactly why there is trouble. Or did you not see how the Games ended?" Of course he knows I saw it, my reaction was no doubt projected all over Panem.

He now speaks in a rapid hush and its rather difficult to hear him, on his end the noise in the background is quite loud. If he hadn't said anything about trouble in the Capitol I would have assumed it was celebratory noise, now I wonder if it's something else.

"I was in the control room when it happened. When they knew Cato was a goner President Snow barged in demanding they revoke the rule change. I warned them not to do it that it would be their own funeral, told them people were too invested, but Snow insisted. The second it was announced the audience in the Capitol went nuts, the City Circle was in a complete uproar. Then in no time requests started coming in for reinforcements... in the Districts."

I'm in shock. I think about District 12's outraged reaction, it is mind boggling to think of that kind of reaction all across Panem.

"Yeah that happened here too. It actually started to get violent."

Haymitch snorts, "What do you know, didn't think District 12 had it in them." He actually sounds a bit impressed. "The distress kept rising in the minutes leading up to Gale pulling out those berries and when he did it was all over. Seneca Crane had a choice to make; let them eat the berries, have no victor and deal with the whole of Panem rising up against the Capitol or let them both win."

As he speaks I'm tingling with fear and excitement. All of Panem was in an uproar. They were powerful enough to sway the Capitol- even if it were only for that one moment we had control. The Capitol's own tactic backfired on them. Things are changing.

"So they're not happy, what does it matter? Like I said the Games are done..."

"Oh they're not done. Not by a long shot. Remember when I told you Gale needed to figure out how to cheat on his own? Well he figured it out. Pretty quickly he realized those berries were their ticket home, but unfortunately when you cheat in a game like this there are some big consequences, whether you're in the arena or not. I should know! If we let things continue like this there is no telling was Snow might do."

_If we let things continue like this?_ Coming from Haymitch this is like a slap in the face. Is he actually saying we should let the Capitol win, and let them continue to control us? Him of all people.

"You hypocrite. It sounds an awful lot like you are defending the Capitol. It's like you're trying to protect them! And all this time I thought-"

"HA! Is that what you think?" he interrupts me. "Sorry to tell you but you're wrong. If there's one thing most everyone knows about me it is that I don't care about anything. The Capitol ensured that when I 'won'- I'm trying to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to these two. Cause if you haven't noticed but I've been in the games for the past 25 years."

_Okay I guess I was wrong. Then what is he getting at?_

"That brings me back to my original question, why are you calling me? What good is me knowing all this?"

"I'm getting to that point," he snaps. "Seems there are already suspicions that Gale and Madge's romance was all an act, and President Snow is at the head of that little rumour. Their only defence at this point is to say they were so madly in love they can't be held responsible for their rash actions. You need to be ready to deal with that."

"It _was_ an act though!"

"Yes but no one is supposed to know that!" We are yelling at one another now. "Look, I've wasted enough time here. I'm trying to warn you. The two of you need to be prepared to defend yourself."

"Two of us?" I'm completely confused now.

"Who do you think I'm talking about? Peeta. The kid was smart to come up with that couple angle in your interview, but _you_ can't abandon it now. You need to remember to keep up the act and be in love with that boy. Hopefully this combination of things will be enough to satisfy the Capitol until the hype dies down- otherwise life for Gale, for Madge, you, your families and the whole district will be a living nightmare."

Though I'm horrified at the thought of all of us being sucked into the Games but I'm really caught off guard by the talk of Peeta and me. Was that really all my relationship with Peeta was, one of Haymitch's orchestrated acts? No. No of course it wasn't... well maybe not completely. I now resent the fact that a good part of my relationship with Peeta has ultimately been dictated by the drunken District 12 mentor who I couldn't stand a few weeks ago. Somehow that doesn't seem fair.

"Fine. Do you want me to tell him?"

There is silence.

"Haymitch? Haymitch!" No response. Then I can hear mumbling, like he is holding his hand over the mouth piece while talking to someone else. "Haymitch!"

I hear him mumble irately something that sounds like 'just give me one more minute', then he is back.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I said do you want me to explain all this to Peeta?"

"No he'll be fine, he gets it." He sounds rushed and distracted when he continues, "Look, I have to go do some damage control before meeting the hovercraft. Good luck Sweetheart."

And just like that the conversation is over. No last minute reassurance that life as we know it isn't over, that this situation isn't completely hopeless. The only thing I know for certain from that phone call is that none of us are safe unless I am willing to play along again. I sit there for a few moments collecting my thoughts, the receiver still in my hand, feeling just as at a loss as ever.

* * *

When I emerge from the Justice Building I see my mother, Prim, Hazelle and the kids and Peeta all waiting at the bottom of the steps. Their relief at seeing me mirrors my own, but my mind is too jumbled to react.

" Katniss!" Prim is the first to put her arms around me.

No one else says anything; they just look at me, waiting for an explanation. How can I tell them that the Capitol is unhappy? That Gale is in trouble? That we are all in trouble? That the games aren't really over yet?

"So what did they want?" my mother finally speaks up.

I grope for something to say. I can't ruin this day for them, because I can still picture the elated looks on their faces when Claudius announced Gale and Madge had won. I can't tarnish that with the horrible truth.

Screwing up what I hope is a nonchalant smile I lie, making my voice as light as I can manage, "Just Haymitch. He wanted to give me instructions for the homecoming celebration."

One glance over at Peeta tells me he doesn't buy it, but everyone else seems content.

We begin to walk in silence through the town, but it is far from quiet. The town is a buzz with celebrations of our tributes' victory. It doesn't appear to me that anyone is questioning how they won. They've accepted the idea that the Gamemakers had a change of heart because they couldn't bear to see two young "lovers" forced to fight to the death. Everyone looks pretty happy and non-threatening to me. However there is a nagging in the back of my mind, that no matter how much I want to hope that Haymitch was just over reacting, I saw their reaction earlier. He's definitely telling the truth.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry doesn't seem good enough! I feel terrible for leaving you this long (life just got in the way)! Regardless, I hope the new year is treating everyone well so far! THANK YOU so much for all your support/readership/reviews! You definitely made 2012 memorable for me! :)  
I really hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! There won't be too many more chapter left after this...so stay tuned. **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

The preparations for Gale and Madge's homecoming consumed the district for the next week. I was roped into helping, and by association Peeta was as well. Usually after the Games it is back to business as usual here, but the circumstances of this year's Games left us in a very different position. It was as if District 12 was revitalized, with all the stress and despair of the past few weeks, and really the past 25 years, forgotten. To get ready for Panem to see all of District 12, the streets had to be cleaned up and the storefronts around the squares were tidied and given a new coat of paint. Guess the Capitol doesn't dare let the rest of Panem see the true extent of our living conditions, because the real District 12 would definitely not be fitting for Hunger Games victors. The booths for food distribution on Parcel Day are also set up and stationed around both town and the Seam. The biggest undertaking was the necessary repair of the railway and mines, which really hadn't been touched since the explosion. Whoever was responsible for that one (and the general consensus with us in the Hob is that President Snow is linked to it) is probably not impressed that they now _had_ to fix it. It's rather ironic really. This is the second time the Capitol's own plan has backfired on them.

It has been a long time since we've had a reason to celebrate, so we were sorely unprepared and unorganized. So we really spent the first few days doing the general alterations to the district, overseen by the Peace Keepers, because the party planners from the Capitol were delayed due to the railway reconstruction. They arrived only two days before the tributes. They were not impressed by this inconvenience but still hurried to pull everything together...and they did it in typical extravagant Capitol style. Listening to their superficial chatter was almost my undoing. Even Peeta appeared annoyed by it and he has to be the most tolerant person I know. They were excited about the tributes' arrival, but not for the same reasons we were. To them this was still all part of the show. They were just outside, unattached observers, waiting to see the reunion of the characters of Gale and Madge with their family and friends. Because that is all this has been to them, a game created for their entertainment- their emotional and personal attachment is not as deep as ours. They don't know the real Madge or the real Gale; they just see the "star crossed lovers" who against all odds survived the Hunger Games together.

Every once in a while I notice them curiously watching the interactions between Peeta and I. For the first time I realize how we are just as much characters in this game as everyone else. Whether it is us carrying something together, passing things back and forth or really just being in the same vicinity they watch us, and comment to one another. Though I never hear what they say, they are clearly giddy.

This is also conveniently my opportunity to continue to play up the couple angle with Peeta like Haymitch wanted. So when we take breaks I make sure to sit close to him, or rest my hand on his arm to get his attention. He doesn't seem suspicious and usually reciprocates with an equally warm gesture- a hug or a squeeze of my hand. It's when he gives me one of those soft but devastating smiles that I feel guilty, for I know he doesn't see my ulterior motives this time. He probably thinks we've moved past all that. At the same time though, I'm absolutely terrified at how easy being close to him is for me now -no longer awkward- and the automatic smile I feel creeping across my lips when he smiles at me is equally worrisome.

With everything happening here I almost forget that Gale and Madge must be dealing with their own issues in the Capitol. They have both probably been admitted to the medical center where the doctors fix everything the Games did to them. Many tributes leave the arena malnourished, dehydrated and with all kinds of terrible injuries. We will see them healthy and beautiful. It's like the arena was one world and the ceremony in the Capitol is another and the two worlds are never meant to meet. The only world that seems to matter is the Capitol's, because all traces of the horror of the arena are erased, like it never even happened.

Though there is nothing left to watch from the arena there are still mandatory broadcasts. The first was the Recap and the reunion of Gale and Madge.

As we seem to have been doing for the past few weeks, my family gathers at the Hawthorne's; it is easier for us to go there and we don't want Hazelle to have to watch without support. Peeta usually appears at some point and is welcomed as if he were always a part of us- tonight was no different. The kids took an instant liking to him the first time he watched with us so they rush to meet him at the door now and Hazelle is very gracious about accepting the loaves of bread he managed to bring.

As it's had the habit of doing lately, triggered by the sight of us all gathered around, my mind starts to wonder what is going to happen when Gale comes back, and what I am going to do about the two of them. My thoughts are interrupted by the anthem booming loud and clear through our television set.

The audience in both the Capitol and in the Districts are then greeted by an ecstatic Caesar Flickerman. The parade begins as the prep teams march out first, followed by Effie Trinket, then Cinna and Gale's stylist, whose name escapes me, and then there is Haymitch. It is a little surreal to see him (the things that he knows and the plans he has come up with...yet he looks relatively calm, maybe a bit tipsy). There is a pause and finally we see the plates lift up out of the ground revealing the victors.

We all hold our breath in anticipation.

"It's Gale!" Posy cries, jumping up and down at the sight of her brother.

I let out my breath with an audible sigh of relief. The small room is now a buzz with happy excitement.

Both Gale and Madge look stunning! Almost unrecognizable to the people they were a few days earlier. The layers of dirt and grime have been removed and there are no signs of their wounds and bruises. For a moment neither one moves, they stare at each other clearly dazed. I wonder if they got to see each other before hand. The answer soon becomes blatantly clear to me, when I see Madge run forward and fling herself into Gale's arms and they kiss. This too is part of the show; they must have been kept from seeing each other so their first meeting after they were lifted out of the arena would be at this ceremony. I have to admit their reunion this way does make for quite an emotional and sentimental spectacle- just the kind of stuff the audience is looking for.

After a few minutes of them staying locked in each other's embrace, I begin to squirm, uncomfortable about what I'm seeing. Their reunion is so heartfelt I almost have to look away. My head is running with all the possibilities. _What if their near double suicide has made them truly realize their feelings? That's what it looks like. What if Haymitch didn't have to tell them anything and this was all genuine emotion after all? _

Eventually Haymitch breaks them up and pushes them to the small ornate red velvet couch that has been set up for the two of them, instead of the usual single chair. Now the scheduled show can really begin.

They have to sit close because of the couch, but they sit ridged and proper, they look as awkward as they did the first few days together in the arena. That in itself makes me feel a bit better, if only for a moment. Then, suddenly Gale's arm wraps around Madge's shoulder and he slides her closer. Only then does she relax, feet tucked up under her, head resting on his shoulder. Madge looks so small enclosed in Gale's embrace as well as young and innocent in her flowing yellow gown. I suppose these were qualities she already possessed but what strikes me most about the clothing choice is that Gale matches her. In black dress pants and a matching yellow shirt, with a clean, smooth face and every dark hair in the right place he looks like a very respectable young man. With a sweet young girl at his side, he doesn't look very menacing.

I actually give a small laugh out loud, causing Peeta to give me a quizzical look.

"I'll explain to you later." I whisper. All the calculated clothing choices in the world can't begin to mask or eradicate Gale's hatred for the Capitol or his natural fight and defiance.

Three hours later the recap of the Games is complete. I spend most of that time trying not to watch. I saw it all once, I don't want to see it again. I paid enough attention to notice that they chose to emphasize Gale and Madge's "love story". I don't know how they managed to condensed all those weeks into that short length of time. To do so and show the desired "love story" would require them to disregard the importance of all the other tributes and their fight to survive; as well as the tragedy of their deaths. That's what bothers me the most.

After the recap is finished the victors rise as the anthem plays. President Snow walks towards Gale and Madge, followed by a little girl who is carrying the pillow with the victor's crown resting on top. Amazingly the single crown splits in two; subtly showing how their victory has diverged from the norm. This further proves how unusual their situation is. _They just had to put that little jab in there. _Snow places one gently on Madge`s head and then takes his time crowning Gale- with deliberate snake-like movements. Gale glares harshly. After all of the rants I have heard from him against the President it must be taking a lot of self restraint for Gale not to angrily launch himself at Snow, and strangle him to death. Neither one looks easy in the other's company... they are both all too aware of the dangerous power the other possesses.

"Don't forget to watch tomorrow for my first official interview with the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. This will be your last chance to hear from them before they travel back to District 12, where they will be welcomed home with great celebration!" Caesar says to close the show. _Like we really need a reminder to watch... it's mandatory._

* * *

I am optimistic that the interview will put me more at ease because when Gale talks I can tell if he is lying. All night my mind was reeling with thoughts of Gale and Madge. I went over everything in my head, trying to figure out what was real and what was just the game. At this point it could go either way. _Why does it bother me so much? It should not matter._

I also realized that I feel pity for Gale and Madge, they will be standing on that platform tomorrow waving at the people of their district- having beaten the odds and made it home. They won't know things are different here, that this is not the same place they left, that we are all different people. After everything they have been through at the hands of the Capitol, as victors, they deserve to come back to the life they knew; to the normal and familiar. Unfortunately, even that hasn't gone unsoiled by the Capitol.

We click on the television a few minutes late and see that they are already sitting on the small couch from before. They are surrounded by vases full of red and pink roses- like the ones President Snow always wears on his jacket- with Caesar across from them, talking.

Madge and Caesar talk easily, while Gale avoids answering questions in too much detail. He simply nods his head or replies yes or no. It isn't the most exciting or interesting victor interview I have ever seen, which is no doubt annoying the Gamemakers, but the one saving grace for them would have to be the fact that Madge is once again curled up against Gale. It looks just as sweet and innocent as it did yesterday- as well as completely comfortable and natural. Then again coming from Madge it doesn't seem like quite a stretch. I can't imagine ever doing that, I'm too awkward.

Caesar asks general questions about the games, their tactics and expresses his dismay over the loss of tributes that Gale and Madge interacted with. I am impressed by how composed they both are over such an emotional topic that would definitely be drudging up bad memories. _Opening the wound a little soon there Caesar. _But I suppose he has to.

Once he has covered all the general topics that pretty much all the victors are asked, Caesar then moves onto the personal questions. The stuff the audience has been waiting for. The questions that Gale and Madge have to answer just right, or else.

Caesar leans forward, as if he is going to tell a secret. It seems rather pointless seeing as this is being broadcasted all over the country- nothing that is happening is private. "So I have to know...at our first interview both of you hinted at feelings you had. It is clear by the events in the arena that those developed further. I mean correct me if I'm wrong but before you came here, back in District 12, neither of you had expressed your feelings? Did you expect this at all?"

I pick up on the ever so slight change in Gale's face that tells me something is bothering him. It is so subtle that no one else would even notice.

Madge swallows and gazes up at Gale. Her voice is quiet but confident, "I have always...admired Gale and knew he was special. I really can't believe this happened." She gives a soft little huff of laughter. It is mixed with disbelief. "It's a little surreal. I wouldn't have made it through the Games if it weren't for him."

Caesar smiles at her, and then directs the interview towards Gale. "Now Gale it seemed to me that you were a little more resistant to your feelings, and more concentrated on the game. When do you think it hit you that you cared about Madge too?"

Gale is silent; it doesn't look like he is going to respond at all. I hold my breath. After a few beats however he speaks, "Well you are right about one thing. I was here to play a game, to survive. I can't say that any of this was part of my original plan, but one thing I learned is that things don't always go as expected. I can tell you that I had never been happier to see her than I was at the feast." He tacked that last sentence on the end; almost like an afterthought.

Caesar nods his head as if in total understanding of his situation, "Yes, I think we were relieved when you reunited there, too- we were just holding our breath hoping you would . And I was very impressed Madge that even though you were so sick you still persevered and made it to the feast. What motivated you? Was it the prospects of meeting up with Gale?"

"I think that was partly it, but my main motivation came from Rue." Madge pauses and takes a deep fortifying breath. Gale reaches out and covers her hand with his, giving it as squeeze. "Rue told me not to give up. I promised I wouldn't, but believe me there were lots of times I wanted to. I was relieved when we found out two tributes from the same district could win, at the same time though I was terrified. I didn't think I could last long enough to meet up with Gale again."

Caesar too reaches over and squeezes her other hand, "You were very brave."

"I have to agree with Caesar," Gale surprisingly says. Madge whips her head around and stares at Gale, admiration shining in her eyes. "I think you surprised yourself and were stronger than you thought." And that's when he kisses her. Caesar sits there grinning, I hear one the kids say, "Yuck", while I just get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Speaking of bravery, Gale I have to ask, the berries." This was it the moment where everything could go terribly wrong. "We know from the incident with the tribute from District 5, you were aware they were poisonous. What was going through your mind when you pulled those out?"

I think Gale was ready for this question because he doesn't pause long, "I don't know I guess I just couldn't stand the thought of one of us having to kill the other, I mean after all we had been through together, we had made it that far. I didn't really see any other option, because I didn't want to leave the arena without her."

"Madge did you feel the same way?" Caesar asks with an overjoyed grin. Madge answers with a firm yes, looking up at Gale with a smile, hand still gripping his. "Well we are almost out of time, just a few more questions. I can bet you both will be glad to be reunited with your families again, yes?"

Madge sweetly nods her head, it is obvious that she is ready to come home but is containing it. The habits and training from all those years before the Games being in the public eye as the mayor's daughter haven't left her.

A look comes over Gale, one that I have seen before, in our woods and again at the tribute interview. I'm shocked to hear him actually speak up, "Yeah, in the arena I found myself thinking about them... worrying about them and how they were managing back in District 12 without me. Then I'd remember that they're in good hands."

_He meant me?! _

After that statement, I apparently zone out for what is left of the interview, for the next thing I know it's over and Caesar is shaking hands with them.

"Well thank you to both of you, we have thoroughly enjoyed getting to know you and watching you overcome the odds. We will sorely miss having you here in the Capitol. Congratulations once again, and best of luck." Though Caesar is employed by the Gamemakers and the President to be charismatic and get everyone to like the tributes, he still always manages to be genuine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your victors!"

And with that the broadcast is done. Gale and Madge will be home tomorrow. I suddenly dread tomorrow.

* * *

"Katniss?"

It is the next day, and the train will soon be arriving. My stomach growls for I haven't eaten yet today. All of what little food I was able to scrounge up I gave to my mother and Prim. I lied and said I ate at the Hob. Though the food will be coming from the Capitol, I can't wait for Parcel Day. At least then we will have a stable food supply. No one was really sure of the protocol for how today would work, meeting the train and all, but people like my mother remember the year Haymitch won, so they know a bit more than the rest of us. Which is helpful. She laid out our fancy clothes again, the ones we wore for the reaping. This throws me a bit.

So here I am again, sitting in the Seam staring at the Meadow behind the fence, in my mother's blue dress, hair done up in intricate braids, and hungry. Not much different from a few weeks ago. The only difference is that today a boy and girl are being brought back, not taken away.

I heard Peeta approach, his shoes loudly crunching the gravel. I do not think he could sneak up on anyone; especially me.

I don't respond to him. I know what he is going to ask, and I do not want to answer. I don't know how to answer.

After a long and rather awkward pause whereby Peeta shuffles his feet in the dirt, he finally asks, "So what are we going to do when they get back? About us I mean?"

I know what I'm supposed to say. _We are going to be a couple in love. We are going to act in the same way we have been these past weeks. _But something stops me. This is Haymitch's answer. The answer because of the Games. Since I genuinely don't know and I don't want to choose the predetermined answer I say vaguely, "It's all going to be the way it was...nothing is going to change."

"Do you really believe that?"

I pause. "No. But I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"Of course you do!" Peeta sounds baffled.

"No I don't," I'm trying not to raise my voice. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Why not? What aren't you telling me? Help me to understand." His voice is firm but not harsh.

I want to tell him, I do. I can actually feel the explanation working its way out of me. It is right there on the tip of my tongue; it would be so easy to let him know everything. I can't. I can't risk him reacting negatively, to giving up on this relationship whether it is fake or not. It would jeopardize everything and I can't do that to Gale. To Hazelle, to Prim, to everyone. _What about me though?_ I shake my head to dispel that thought.

"Nothing. It's just...they deserve to come back to...to normal."

He must get it because he doesn't press the question anymore. Just sits down beside me. We don't touch, we don't even look at each other.

Eventually he speaks again, "I guess I'm not exactly 'normal'."

_No you're not... not for Gale anyway._

I am shocked and as I always do when Peeta says something like this- something that indicates he does in fact understand more than I thought- I grapple for words. I search for any sort of response that I can actually give him that will either confirm or deny this statement. I have nothing. _Why do I always underestimate him?_

He takes my silence as its own answer. He then smiles at me, and gets to his feet extending his hand, "Come on. We are going to be late."

I'm in a daze as he gently takes my hand and we walk to the train station together, where the whole of the district has gathered to welcome our victors home. I savour the feel of his hand in mine, and gain as much comfort and strength from it as possible, as dread stirs in my stomach. In the next few minutes it is all going to change. If I thought things were complicated before, it is about to get so much worse. This is the last time that it will be just Peeta and I. Soon it is going to be me, the boy with the bread and my best friend...and one is no more important to me than the other.

We can hear the noise from the train station before we see it. The whistle is blaring, which means the train has come in. Peeta and I both pick up our pace and are soon engulfed in the sea of people. Somehow I have to try to get to the front.

The sound of the victory trumpets and the anthem signal their arrival as they exit the train car.

The crowd is packed tightly around the stage at the train station. I am unfortunately not very tall so my view is blocked. I can hear that they have exited the train though, for the crowd has erupted into deafening cheers.

I only get glimpses of them as the people around me shuffle, wave excitedly, bumping me aside. I let go of Peeta's hand and urgently push forward.

I see Effie's pink hair.

Haymitch's suit.

A pair of linked hands.

My heart lurches. It's them; Gale and Madge are actually here. Both alive.

I continue to elbow my way through, desperate to get close enough to see him. I have to see him. I won't really believe it until I can fully see him.

I'm so close when a hand reaches out and stops me. It's Hazelle. Surrounding her is the rest of the Hawthorne kids and my mother and Prim.

And there he is. Gale has his stony expression, trying not to give his true emotions away... but I know him too well to believe that he isn't feeling anything, inside he is experiencing extreme emotional turmoil.

Camera's flash and the crowd continues to cheer as an unseen announcer speaks, "District 12 may I present you your tributes and the victors of the 75th Annual Hunger Games, Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee!" The cheers of the crowd escalate to a deafening roar.

Madge is waving wildly to everyone while Gale searches the crowd, absorbing it all. Posy, who is perched on Rory's shoulders, is waving wildly to her brother, while my mother has her arm wrapped around Hazelle, supporting her. What an overwhelming sight this must be to take in. Before them, all of District 12 celebrating their survival; the same people who scraped together money for supplies to help them survive.

Mayor Undersee ascends the steps to the stage to be the first to officially welcome our tributes home, as is tradition. The second Madge notices him, she lets go of Gale's hand and launches herself tearfully into her father's arms. I didn't think the crowd's cheering could get any louder, but it does. It's such a sweet sight. I am so genuinely happy that they are reunited, when it initially had seemed so hopeless. Looking away from them, my eyes actually lock on Gale's. The impact almost knocks the air from my lungs. It's Gale; whole and smiling at me. For a moment I forget the hundreds of people on the train platform and it is just us, Gale and his amused smirk- reserved only for our woods- and me grinning back. I try to convey with a look just how proud I am of him and how relieved I am that he is back. Best friends finally together again, and in that moment that was all that mattered. We can go hunting every day again, trade in the Hob and sit talking to Greasy Sae and Darius.

I'm snapped back to reality by the slight tingling pressure of Peeta's hand resting gently on the small of my back. Breaking the connection with Gale's intense grey eyes, I stare dazed up into Peeta's clear, kind but wounded blue eyes. With that small gesture, with that one look, I am once again reminded that that is not in fact all that matters; that this is all so much more complex and dangerous than life before. The game still has to be played.


	25. Chapter 25

**FINALLY! I apologize once again for the extremely long wait! It's summer break for me and I now have free time, so expect more frequent updates! I have so many ideas bouncing around in my head and can't wait to get to writing. I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to let me know what you think :) :)  
**

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

As the crowd breaks up Hazelle rushes up onto the platform to hug her son with tears streaming down her cheeks and Gale sags in relief in his mother's embrace. Finally he lets his wall fall; he has earned it after all he has been through. When his younger siblings launch themselves into his arms, his features change again, soften, and for those few moments it looked like the old Gale had returned. The Gale who enjoyed sitting in the Meadow with only me and his thoughts, who would do anything for those he loves, and the one who had only ever killed animals to feed his family. Who knows if that Gale will ever truly return? It is unlikely, but because of this fleeting moment I am hopeful.

Rory, Vick and Posy have surrounded him and I can tell they are all talking at once vying for his attention. It's almost surreal to see Rory and Gale standing side by side; to think that one of them could be gone and completely erased from our lives. I actually get chills- I don't even want to know what that life would be like.

After a few minutes Hazelle leans over and says something to Gale. He first gives her a look that I can't interpret then turns his head and automatically locates us. Prim jumps up and down waving, while the rest of us wait patiently. He smiles and in that moment all I want to do is rush towards him and hug him! But I know I can`t. My feet stay firmly rooted in place. I can however feel the smile stretch across my face, and I hope he understands my reservations.

The next thing I know he has jumped off the platform and in only a few steps is standing in front of me with a similar, all encompassing smile. He instinctively reaches to hug me but stops himself. The cameras are still on him so he must be cautious of everything he does. We all have to.

He ruffles Prim's hair instead.

"So I see you kept up your part of our pact," he suddenly says to me- with the smile still on his face.

I give a small huff of a laugh, "So did you."

I then place my hand on his forearm. Partly because I need to know that he is actually real and not just a figment of my imagination, and partly because I need to show him some sort of affection; just enough to prove to the cameras we have nothing to hide and that we are only friends, "Welcome home Gale."

When I step back ever so slightly, I graze shoulders with Peeta.

Gale eyes him, and I can instantly feel the atmosphere grow tense. "Thanks Katniss. It's good to be back."

Hearing the name Katniss coming from him stings a bit. He sounds detached when he says it. I can no longer be Catnip to him; at least not for a long while.

Peeta steps forward extending his hand, paired with one of his smiles. Either he doesn't notice the tension or he is choosing to ignore it. They shake hands but neither says anything. No introductions are necessary. Peeta certainly knows who Gale is, and Gale no doubt has figured out who this blond haired boy is. Well it had to happen; my two worlds have collided. As I suspected, the two of them are not going to co-exist well in my life, no matter how much I wish they would.

"Gale!" With that Thom pushes by and the two friends thump each other on the back.

While Gale is distracted, Madge leaves her father's side and unexpectedly throws her arms around me. I awkwardly pat her shoulder. I'm taken aback by this affectionate hug because we are not really those kinds of friends.

"Thank you so much Katniss."

"Thank you?" I question.

"For collecting the sponsor money, to help us in the arena." _Haymitch must have told her. _

I protest; uncomfortable with her thanks, "Well it wasn't just me. It was the whole District. I really didn't do anything Madge..."

Madge gives me a look that says she doesn't buy it, "Either way...thank you."

I force a tight smile, "You're welcome. I'm just glad you made it home." That at least wasn't a lie. I was extremely glad another young person from District 12 wasn't killed in the Games. And ever since the reaping I've felt somewhat guilty- I'll never be able to get that pleading look she gave me out of my head. Yet the idea of her and Gale together still bothers me. I'm not angry with her, but I don't really know where to go from here for there has definitely been a shift in our relationship.

"I know. I can hardly believe it. What are the odds?"

The odds were near impossible and came at a great cost. The image of the District in an uproar when the rule was revoked and the gravity of it all comes flooding back. If only she knew; I doubt Haymitch has told her much. Protecting her from this reality is probably best. Madge is so good and innocent, that the less she knows the less she can be hurt by it.

"I guess the odds really were in your favour after all." This is all I can think to say that would be appropriate given the situation.

Before she can respond Effie's heals can be heard clicking as she cautiously makes her way down the stairs. Her brightly coloured hair piled high, with outrageous make-up painted on with her lips looking puckered as if she just tasted something sour. The crowd grouped immediately around the victors parts to let her pass, but not without gawking at her get-up.

"Come come now everyone," she says in her high Capitol accent, clapping her hands. "Time to go, we must stay on schedule." She gives a little flourish with her gloved right hand.

_Must everything be so theatrical with the Capitol?_

"Oh calm down Effie." Haymitch appears out of nowhere, planting himself right in her path, "You're in District 12 now. Here in the poorest district of Panem, we don't concern ourselves too much with 'Capitol time'."

"Well maybe you should start. Maybe then things will begin to be more efficient around here!"

Haymitch rolls his eyes, "They're not going to start the celebrations without these two. So just calm down and, I don't know, go find me a drink or something..."

Effie squeaks a noise of indignation, and turns away in a huff. She claps her hands again and calls for Gale and Madge. Haymitch doesn't seem fazed or sorry at all.

Madge immediately goes over and takes Gale by the hand, as he takes one last sweeping glance around at all of us. I smile at him, and make the face we use to do to mock this high strung Capitol escort. He doesn't react; either that or he didn't notice. Regardless, I'm disappointed.

Now that they have been swept off by Effie to get ready for the victory celebration their obligations as victors have officially begun. Tonight will be yet another interview, only now they are home and that's a whole new dynamic to be exploited.

No sooner are they inside the Justice Building, then Haymitch abruptly turns to me.

"So this is the infamous Katniss Everdeen."

"Haymitch." It's strange to be talking to him face to face and I'm wary of what he may say or do.

He looks me over, as if sizing me up. Trying to match a face to the voice he has heard so much over the last few weeks. A bit of recognition dawns in his eyes. Haymitch then mumbles something like, "Not much to look at" and "Seems like you've got some fight in you." A little louder he says directly to me, "I've seen you around the Hob before- your father, he was one of those who was killed in that mine explosions a few years back. Good guy he was."

I don't know what to be more stunned at. His comments about me or the fact that he knows who my father was.

Placing one hand on my shoulder, Haymitch leans in to whisper in my ear, "So far so good Sweetheart." He glances around quickly. "We'll talk later."

And before I have the chance to say anything, he has staggered off. _Typical._ I have so many questions for him about what is going on and how that is going to affect me and Gale, our families, Peeta and the whole District.

Peeta, who had been over with my family, walks up, "What did Haymitch want?"

I watch Haymitch's retreating figure, "Nothing really. He had to go before Effie came back and clapped at him again to get moving."

Peeta chuckles, "I don't blame him."

* * *

The next day is the banquet for the victors that only the highest ranking people in the District are invited to. I can't imagine there would be many in attendance. District 12 doesn't really have "high ranking" people; our rich are probably equivalent to the poor in the wealthier districts. There definitely would not be an equal representation of District people. All those invited would be from Town, with no one from the Seam- no one except Gale and the rest of the Hawthornes.

The Hawthorns were taken to the Justice Building in the morning to get ready for the banquet this evening. I cannot imagine why they would possibly need that long to get ready. Though I suppose Hazelle and the kids would need to look fresh and flawless for the occasion since they will be on display as well.

I was concerned at first that I too would be expected to go for the sake of this whole act, but in the end I wasn't invited. Which doesn't bother me any. In fact it's probably for the best. I would not have been able to stand there all night, made to look like something I not, surrounded by people I don't know and don't care to know- all the while smiling and pretending this is completely normal. No thank you. I am already more involved in the Games than I want to be, I don't need to be drawn in any more.

Though I of course want to support Gale and Madge, I decide I can't stomach watching the televised showing of the banquet. This game isn't going to last forever and I need to start disconnecting myself from it. My problem now is what do I do? It takes me a while to figure out what I want. Without going hunting and without Gale or my required relationship with Peeta I don't know who I am. There are very few things I do just for me- for the fun of it. To my surprise an answer presents itself. My mind keeps wandering back to Peeta and soon my feet are following. As the sun is preparing to set, I walk into town and straight for the bakery. For the first time in a while I am drawn to Peeta simply because of him, because he is my friend and I enjoy his company- not because of the game. Why? I have no idea. Maybe it's because he understands me in a way very few do, and maybe he can help me sort out this jumbled mess in my head.

He must have seen me coming for he greets me at the back door before I even knock. Peeta and I sit on the bakery's porch and just talk. I even catch myself laughing. It seems like forever since we last did this, but it comes back to me as easily as if it were yesterday. There is nothing complicated about it, with no pressure to act a certain way. We don't hold hands and he doesn't try to kiss me. It's nice, and for the first time in a long while I feel safe. My only worry is how long this will last.

After an hour or so the sun has pretty much disappeared. I had been so engrossed by Peeta that I hadn't noticed until now the small parade of people making their way up the steps of the Justice Building and inside. Every time the massive doors open the guests entering are framed in a glow of yellow light. There are cameras crowded around the entrance, eager to capture every moment. The fact that they are still waiting around must mean that the victors have yet to arrive.

That's when two cars pull up. Cars are an odd sight in District 12, even in town. No one has cars; they are an unnecessary and unaffordable luxury. I don't even know if Mayor Undersee has one, and if he does he never uses it.

First out of the car is Haymitch who actually assists Effie carefully out. Once she is upright Gale emerges followed by Madge, hand firmly locked to his. From the second car, in a much less graceful manner, come the Hawthornes. The kids all but tumble out the door, so excited to have ridden in a car for the first time in their lives- oh the stories they will be telling me tomorrow. Hazelle brings up the rear trying to keep her children together all the while attempting to stay composed.

As they join the Undersees at the top of the stairs the Victor party is now complete. They all look splendid in their new and fashionable clothes. Yet I can tell all the Hawthornes are rather uncomfortable, maybe except little Posy who can't stop twirling in her frilly pink dress. Vick tugs at the collar of his dress shirt and fiddles with his bow tie; even Gale, who has been subjected to this lifestyle much longer than the rest of his family, seems awkward. All traces of the Seam have been removed, except of course their dark Seam look.

The cameras flash, trying to capture this first official glimpse of the victors with their families. The doors once again open and the Victor party is outlined in light. Hazelle and the kids enter right away, followed by Effie and Haymitch, leaving Gale and Madge alone outside surrounded by reporters and cameras.

They are no longer holding hands instead Gale has one arm wrapped around Madge waist, holding her to his side. They wave and smile at the cameras and right before heading through the doors they kiss.

"Katniss?"

Peeta's voice snaps me out of my daze. I hadn't realized he had continued talking while all this was going on. It felt like time had frozen, when really it had only been a minute or so.

"Hmm?"

"Were you even listening?" he asks.

I decide to give him the honest answer, "I was...but then I got distracted."

Distracted is really only one way to put it. The joy I felt at seeing Hazelle and the kids had abruptly switched the second I saw Gale and Madge kiss. I wasn't at all bothered by the fact he had his arm around her. It was the kiss. It's always the kiss that throws me off guard and I can't really discern why.

Peeta gets quiet, and looks at the ground. I can tell he is thinking, he always does this when he seriously thinks. I brace myself for what he will say. When he speaks the tone of his voice has dropped to just above a whisper, "I assume you were distracted by Gale?"

"No...well sort of. It's both of them. Together." I can't look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes," my voice wavers ever so slightly and I just hope he doesn't notice. I thought I had all this figured out but the more he asks the more uncertain I become of my feelings.

Of course Peeta did catch the insecurity in my voice and doesn't let me get away with it. He launches right into what is bothering him, "I know something is up. I mean I've always known about you two. And I know we have talked about it before. I guess... I hoped... things might have changed."

"Peeta, Gale and I are friends; I don't know what else I can say to convince you of that. I don't know why you keep insisting there is something more."

There is a long pause this time. Three times I open my mouth to say something to try to break the silence but every time I just shut down again. I wait for Peeta to say something and when he does finally look up at me his blue eyes look so impossibly sad that I hate myself for being the cause.

"You've never looked at me the way you looked at him on the train platform."

My mood flips to the opposite extreme within seconds, as his words set in. My defenses are up and I snap at him, "Well I haven't really needed to have I? You didn't almost die Peeta!"

Again, the look of hurt on his face makes me instantly regret my words, "I'm sorry."

All Peeta does is shake his head sadly. It is as if a heavy weight has been placed on his shoulders, "That's not what I meant Katniss. He's a part of you. You need him." He drops his head.

"I don't need anyone," that response came automatically. It's what I've told myself for years, but this time for some reason it lacked the same amount of conviction.

There is another long silence where neither one of us says anything. Eventually Peeta reaches over and gently takes my hand in his, rubbing his thumb along my knuckles. The instant comfort I take from this scares me to death and it takes everything in me not to pull away and run.

"I wish you would consider that even though you say you don't need anyone, there are people who need you. You can't cut yourself off from those who care about you, and it is okay to show weakness, as long as it is to the right people." After a short pause he says, "All I want is for you to be happy Katniss."

I feel terrible for being the cause of his misery. Peeta of all people does not deserve to feel like that. So I do the only thing I can think of- I lean in and kiss him. There is not meant to be any other emotion behind this conciliatory kiss; however, when he kisses me back and I feel his fingers softly brush against my cheek that old fluttering starts up in my stomach. Yet another reminder of how complicated this whole situation is and what exactly I have to lose. This is exactly why I have never opened up in the past, it leaves you entirely too vulnerable to being hurt.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so glad to see that you are all still interested in my story (especially after I left you hanging for so long)! I really appreciate it!  
This chapter is my longest yet I believe, and it has a lot going on. I had so much fun with this one and did a lot of research from all three books. I'm really excited to see what people think!**

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

The week after the banquet there was a holiday for the whole district. All the businesses were closed with free food and entertainment brought in from the Capitol. With the stress of the fighting in the arena gone, Peeta and I find it much easier to resume the old friendship we had initially developed. Of course we cannot be entirely removed from the situation at hand. Forever tugging in the back of my mind is the Games, for at any moment we could be called to prove our "romantic" relationship. Since I have yet to talk to Gale alone and get his take on things there is really nothing I can do. I hope he will be able to sneak away from the celebration today at some point so we can talk.

"So what do you think 'Capitol Entertainment' means exactly?" Peeta asks as we walk towards the square, where the main celebrations and activities will take place.

I look around to see if the kids are listening. Thankfully, Rory, Vick, Prim and Posy had all scurried ahead, excitedly chattering among themselves. My mother and Hazelle are walking at a hurried pace to keep up to them- trying not to let their children too far out of their sight.

"I've been wondering the same thing," I voice my concern. "I mean, in the Capitol watching kids kill each other in the Hunger Games is considered entertainment. Can't say I really trust their judgement of quality entertainment; I don't really want to know what they have in store for us today."

"That is my worry exactly. It's like, all day I'm going to be wondering if there is some ulterior motive behind all this," Peeta replies.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least." I intend to keep a close watch out today for anything suspicious.

Nothing could have prepared us for the transformation of square. Banners and decorations hanging from every possible spot, a maze of white tents and booths are positioned around containing everything from food to activities and harmless games of amusement, colourful street performers- some are juggling while other do tricks, one even breathes fire- weave their way through the crowds, as music is played from some unseen location. To add to all this chaos are the multitude of cameras set on recording and capturing every single moment. Peacekeepers are stationed all around the square, some are even moving throughout the crowds for extra security.

The extravagance is overwhelming and Peeta and I both agree excessive. However, we do have to admit it is festive in a way and quite the celebration. Just not a District 12 celebration, this has the Capitol written all over it. The funny thing is that all the fancy Capitol trappings clearly cannot mask the distinct essence and poverty of our district. No matter how hard they try, their influence will always look out of place here.

Though this holiday is to celebrate the return of both our tributes and the end of the Games, which I am very happy about, I do not much feel like celebrating. I understand the cost all this came at. The kids are so excited though that I put on a happy face just for them.

Peeta and I offer to watch the kids, and follow them through the maze of activities. They bounce from booth to booth playing the little games and collecting tickets, which they can exchange later for prizes of some sort. After a quick break to try some of the free food provided by the Capitol, they are back at it again. Despite it all I am glad they are having fun.

"Katniss! Peeta! There you are!" I turn to see Madge approach with a happy smile on her face. Her blond hair done up perfectly with a blue ribbon that matches her simple dress. She looks both relaxed and comfortable while being entirely put together on purpose. A half step behind her is Gale, who is as equally put together. Their stylists are probably still dictating what they wear.

I'm thrown off a bit by their unexpected appearance and only manage to mutter out an, "Oh, hi."

Thankfully, Peeta greets them with enough enthusiasm for the both of us.

"How are you enjoying the day?" Madge asks.

We both pause. We don't dare tell her our true opinions, lest someone overhear.

Peeta is the first to respond, "It's definitely different from what we are use to here in District 12, that's for sure. I've never seen anything like."

"I know. It seems strange for all this to be here at home," says Madge. I'm glad even she notices how unnatural this seems.

Peeta continues, "I can't get over the amount of food they are just giving away."

"It is a bit excessive I must admit," Madge replies again with a little laugh.

Madge and Peeta are the only two keeping this conversation going, so I feel like I better contribute in some way.

"I hear there are suppose to be fireworks later tonight."

"Yes! Gale, actually is to help with them."

I turn and look at Gale, hoping he will talk to me, "Really?"

Instead he just nods his head and says, "Yeah."

An awkward silence then passes through the four of us, until it is eventually broken by someone calling Peeta's name through the crowd.

"Peeta! Peeta!" a young boy's voice calls. We all turn to see the three other Hawthorne kids, plus my sister running towards us. I feel myself stiffen. _Why are they running?_ _Is there trouble?_ All worries are cast aside when I see they are smiling.

The voice had come from Vick, who is holding a small bag and waving it for us to see. The kids stop in front of us completely out of breath; Vick first, followed by Prim and Rory, who has Posy on his back.

"Look what we got!" Vick opens the bag and reveals two dozen beautifully decorated cookies.

As he does this Prim explains, "We pooled our tickets together to get them. That way we could just share."

"Vick wanted you to see them before they all disappeared," Rory says to Peeta. "You know how he is."

Vick, eyes alight, exclaims while holding a cookie out to Peeta, "I bet you could make these no problem Peeta!"

"Yeah? You don't say!" He takes the cookie from Vick's hand and inspects the design of sugar and icing. "They look pretty good. The true test is, how do they taste?"

The cookies quickly get passed around.

Vick takes a huge bite, crumbs catching on his shirt. "They're great! But I still like yours better!"

Even Posy pipes up from her perch on Rory's back. "Me too!"

Peeta smiles and ruffles the little girl's hair, "Well thanks."

I can't help but smile too at the kids' enthusiasm; it is rare that they have reason to be this happy.

That's when I catch Gale curiously observing this interaction between his younger siblings and Peeta, who is a stranger to him, but to the kids is a friend who has become a regular part of life. They are so use to having Peeta around that they wouldn't understand why this whole situation is odd for their brother.

* * *

As soon as it was dark enough, the firework show began. Bursts of colour explode in the sky and appear to rain down on us. The crowd gasps and a few children give little screams. Fireworks are a novelty that very few here have experienced. The sky lights up again, and even I can't help but be mesmerized. Yet the beauty of the sight is tainted in a way. The boom of the fireworks sounds an awful lot like the boom of the cannons in the arena that signaled a dead tribute. I hope I'm not the only one who notices this. With a few final exceptionally loud cracks the show is done.

The fireworks may have signaled the end of the Capitol arranged festivities, but the celebration in District 12 was far from over. It is our turn to celebrate, in our way. Once the lights have been turned out for the night, our party still continues. Away from the square and all the Capitol's decorations, a fire pit created near the Seam as well as lanterns emit a warm glow.

A couple of fiddlers and flute players strike up a familiar tune, and soon those who gathered clap and stomp in time with the music. If it's one thing we know how to do here in District 12, besides mine coal, it is how to dance. The dancing and the music is one of the few things that connects Town and the Seam, we all know the steps and it seems that any open space can be turned into a dance floor.

There is a mad scramble to find partners and make the two lines that will form the basis for the first dance.

Peeta automatically turns to me, "Come dance with me."

"No thanks."

"Katniss, I won't take no for an answer. It will be fun, trust me." Without waiting for a reply he takes me by the hand and leads me out to dance. I don't put up much resistance, merely roll my eyes and laugh.

He turns me in circles as we bounce along with the other couples, all manoeuvring around one other while keeping to the rhythm of the music, never missing a beat. Though I do not dance much I know the steps off by heart, my feet carrying me without even thinking. I feel silly, but it is a good silly- a joyful silly.

I have to admit it is the most fun I have had, not just today, but in months. When the dance is done, we are out of breath but I feel light and happy and give Peeta a hug to thank him. I don't participate in all the dances, but dance a few with Prim, once with Darius- who somehow snuck away from his duties and changed into civilian clothes- and again with Peeta. He on the other hand never leaves the dance floor, dancing with Delly, Prim, Posy, some of his school friends, and even manages to coax his mother to dance.

Gale and Madge dance too, both looking completely relaxed. At one point during a dance, Gale and I make eye contact and share a smile. In this dance we have to switch partners and I am excited at the prospects of being paired with my friend, if only for a few seconds. I miss judged the number of rounds left unfortunately and the music ends right before we would have been paired together.

Even Haymitch and Effie are there, they do not dance though. _What a sight that would have been_. Haymitch does actually looks to be enjoying himself as he sways with a bottle in his hand; Effie as usual looks very indifferent, with her constant air of superiority. Eventually she pulls Gale and Madge away early. Neither one looks at all impressed by her direction.

The number of dancers start to drop off as the night grows later and the musicians switch to more soft melodies. The dance floor is empty but folks still sit around, enjoying the music and socializing. It has been such fun that I hate to see it end, but it must. The kids are peacefully asleep on the ground, huddled together by the dwindling fire. Rory and Prim look so young and innocent sleeping there, and I once again find it hard to believe President Snow would willingly want to sacrifice them- or any of us really.

Hazelle leans over and scoops up little Posy, and gently rouses the others. Peeta lifts a still sleeping Vick onto his back and helps to carry him home. Rory and Prim walk sleepily between Peeta and me, dragging their feet on the ground. I hold my little sister's hand securely in mine until we safely are home.

* * *

The days following the holiday are uneventful, and a bit of a letdown after all that excitement. The next week however the anticipation builds again leading up to Parcel Day, the first of twelve. The unemployed miners are put to work assisting the Peacekeepers with carrying the heavy bags of grain and cans of oil to all the homes. It seems strange to be receiving these without having to take out a tessera and worrying about my name going into the reaping extra times.

Since each person in the District is to receive their own parcel, there is an official distribution system to ensure everyone is issued only one. There are booths in both the Town and the Seam to keep the people organized, and going to their respective booths. It sort of reminds me of the reaping in a way, except it is not just the teenagers. It is everyone- young and old alike. We stand in line waiting for our turn to be signed in and have our identities validated. They do this to make sure no one tries to take more than their share. No such thing as second helpings. Unlike the reaping, it is not silent or somber but happy, with excited chatter buzzing in the air. Prim is so eager that she is can barely stand still.

When we finally make it to the front of the line I am surprised by the sight of Gale standing with the Peacekeepers next to the truck full of parcels.

I sign in and quickly rush over to him, "What are you doing here?"

He seems almost as surprise to see me, but smiles none the less, "I think it's sort of obvious." He looks around at the piles of durable black bags with the seal of Panem on the front.

I give an awkward little laugh, "Oh right."

"Gale!" Prim squeals.

"Hey there kiddo."

"I didn't know you would be here!" she says.

"Yeah, we asked if we could help out. Madge is at the booth in Town," Gale nods his head in that direction. "Here."

He hands Prim her parcel.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome." He then hands one to my mother, then finally to me.

I can feel his eyes on me, and can't help but notice he takes his time letting go of the parcel. We share a smile.

"Thank you Gale."

"Any time."

Once that parcel of food is placed in my hands, I nearly sigh in relief and feel like part of the weight on my shoulders has been lifted. For the next year I have to worry a little less about feeding my family. We will still have to be sensible with this food of course in order to make it last the month but we are use to rationing with much less. I can honestly say this is one of the few good things to come out of the Hunger Games, and I have little doubt Gale feels the same way.

"I better not keep you."

"No." He replies with reluctant shake of his head.

With that I go catch up with my mother and Prim and we walk home, past all the hungry but happy kids of the Seam running around showing off and trying their new precious goodies.

* * *

Between all the ceremonies and events I don't actually get to see Gale alone at all, beside the few awkward passing remarks. It is these rare interactions that make me miss him the most. When he is off with his responsibilities as a victor I don't mind so much. I still have Peeta and Prim, thankfully that hasn't changed at all. Still it kills me not to be able to really talk to Gale; to have him so close, yet so inaccessible. He might as well be back in the arena for all it matters.

I really have no clue how Gale is holding up. I decide I can't take much more of this not knowing business, so I walk straight to the Hawthorne's- if I can't talk to Gale, Hazelle is the only other person who could help me.

I never knock at their house so I just reach for the doorknob and-

It's locked. _That's odd; no one in the Seam ever locks their door. I suppose it's because we don't own anything worth stealing really._

Walking around the outside of the house, I check the back door. It too is locked. I raise my fist and knock cautiously on the door, when there is no immediate answer panic wells up inside me so I knock harder, until my knuckles tingle.

_Where could they be?! _I had been over to visit them just yesterday with my mother, when we heard Vick had a bad cough. They wouldn't all go out with him sick. Unless he got worse? But even then Hazelle would have called for my mother. _  
_

I scan the area around the house while I head back around to the front to see if I can spot them. I press my face to the window peering inside; the glass is cool against my forehead. The interior looks the same as always. The furniture is still in place. We can't afford much here in the Seam so all the houses are sparsely furnished, with only the bare necessities, so the fact that it is all still there comforts me a bit. That still doesn't explain why the door is locked, in the middle of the afternoon.

My eyes then pass by the fireplace. Again something is not right. Not only is there no fire going, but the photo is gone from the mantel. The photo, in a simple hand carved wooden frame, was one of Hazelle's most prized possessions. It was their last family photo, taken not long before the mine explosion that killed Mr. Hawthorne and my father. I've looked at it so many times I have it committed to memory. Gale stands between his parents with a small smile on his face. At almost 14 he was already taller than his mother, soon to catch up to his father's height. He has his hands on Rory's shoulders. Hazelle told me that little Rory would not stop squirming that day, and Gale was the only one who could get him to stop fidgeting long enough to have the picture taken. Vick is propped in his father's left arm grinning from ear to ear; he looked to be no older than Posy is now. And Posy was still nothing more than a bump in her mother's stomach, and sadly would never meet her father.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" a voice barks behind me. I turn to see one of the Hawthorne's neighbours standing at the bottom on the steps, arms crossed across their chest. Recognition sparks in their eyes.

"Oh Katniss, it's only you."

"Can you tell me what's going on here? Where's Hazelle?"

"Didn't you know?"

_Know what?!_

When I don't respond they continue, "They've moved the family to the Victor's Village."

That's why the furniture stayed and their personal belongings were gone. The fancy houses in the Victor's Village came fully furnished their old well used pieces wouldn't be acceptable there. Also, the house in the Village is Gale's. If something were to happen, the rest of the family would be required to move back here.

"Already?" I knew this step was coming but I wasn't yet ready for it. Though the Hawthorne's still live in the District, I don't feel as comfortable seeking them out in the Victor's Village.

* * *

It is another week or so of nothing. The camera crews and reporters eventually leave, returning to the Capitol, and District 12 is finally able to get back to normal. The mines re-open and school resumes. The power also goes back to its standard patchiness. I am able to begin my usual hunting routine again. Each time I go past the fence, I go hoping Gale will show up. He never does. I even sit and wait at our spot out of habit, hoping this day will be different. I begin to wonder if he hates me or is choosing to forget about me, about his old life before the Games and before he became a victor. Regardless, every day I am left to hunt by myself, feeling more and more foolish for getting my hopes up.

Then one Sunday, more than a month since Gale returned to District 12, right when I was about ready to give up on him all together, he is finally there. This time instead of me sitting waiting for him to appear, he is already at our spot...waiting for me. At first I was confused, wondering who or what was at our spot. I had my bow and arrow at the ready but pointed down, just in case. The second I am close enough and realize it is Gale- who is unmoving just watching me approach- there is nothing that can stop me from running and throwing myself into his arms. My bow and arrow discarded are on the ground.

He holds me tight as I laugh and cry out of joy and relief- to a point where I develop hiccups. I would be perfectly content if he never let me go. Unfortunately he does let me go, but it is worth it to see that smile. It is the old Gale standing before me, my best friend.

I realize the old Katniss would not have reacted this way so I quickly step back, slightly embarrassed by my display.

"Hey Catnip."

_Hiccup._ "Hey Gale." _Hiccup._

My hiccups persist until finally Gale hands me a canteen of water. Once they settle down I ask, "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Since before dawn. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." _He thought _I _wasn't going to show up?!_

"I brought breakfast." Gale holds up a pack full of food.

With that we sit down to a feast. And it is indeed a feast, especially compared to what we usually had to eat before hunting. We eat in silence, contently sitting on the rock ledge looking out over the valley, safely hidden from view. I catch myself staring at Gale every once in a while, as if to make sure he is real. I notice that he is wearing his old clothes, not the new ones supplied by the Capitol. Though the clothes are exactly the same as I remember, the same tears and faded areas, there is something different. They actually fit him a bit better now and no longer hang loosely off his body, no doubt thanks to finally being fed properly.

When our stomachs are full, we set off into the woods to hunt, fish and gather as we always did. We fall into our old roles and patterns seamlessly, reading each other's minds and anticipating the other's movements. It feels so good to not be alone anymore, even if we are working in silence. At least we are side by side. I am actually sort of glad we never use to talk while we hunted; it means we are less obligated to talk now. I have so many questions I want to ask him; like how he got an eleven for a training score or why he pulled out those berries for a double suicide or if he actually loves Madge. But those questions will all have to wait. It is obvious Gale doesn't want to talk about his experience in the Games right now and I really don't blame him, nor will I force him to. I promised myself I would try to give him "normal" when he returned and that's what I intend to do.

When we do talk, it is about the past or about the people in District 12, the ordinary every day things, never about the Games or life as it is now. That would require acknowledging the Games, and what it did to us here. _I wonder if he even knows about the suspicious mine explosion._

I do notice that Gale twitches a bit more at loud noises in the woods and I see slight flashes of panic in his eyes. He doesn't outright let on why he reacts like this now, just shakes his head and pushes it aside pretending it never happened. I can only assume he does it because of the Games, it's like he can't completely remove himself from them, and hasn't fully left the arena.

We are pretty much done for the day, with a haul that I haven't seen since before the reaping, when I suggest we go and check the traps.

"The traps? You mean you still use them?" Gale sounds shocked.

"Of course. Come on." I reply, and swiftly take off in the direction of the closest snare trap.

I get a great amount of pleasure out of not just seeing that my poorly set trap has indeed caught a rabbit but also Gale's almost comical look of disbelief.

"_YOU_ did this?" Gale says, as he crouches down to inspect the trap and free the dead animal.

I have to suppress a laugh, "Who else would do it... and why are you so surprised?"

"Come on Catnip. No offense, but traps were never your specialty." Nothing could mask the grin on his face.

"Let's just say I got better. I copied yours, no problem." I have a hard time keeping a straight face, and when Gale stares at me again I break. "Okay, truth is there was a lot of trial and error before they started to become even remotely effective."

"Way to go. I'm proud of you. I mean they're not perfect, but hey, you got it."

"It was kind of out of necessity."

As soon as I say this I realize even that simple phrase has connections to the Hunger Games. It meant that because of the Games Gale wasn't here to prepare the traps himself, so I had to learn in order to ensure our families' survival. Even though it had not been intentional, all humour has fled from both of us, and the serious expression has returned to Gale's face.

"I suppose we should be getting back. My mother and Prim will be wondering where I am, and I want to get to the Hob before the vendors are no longer interested in buying game today."

Gale shakes his head again, as if to dispel an arena memory, "Of course. Here let me carry those." He takes the largest game and we head towards the Meadow.

"How is the Hob? Greasy Sae and all them?" Gale eventually asks.

This is my opportunity to make the mood light again. "Same old, same old, Greasy Sae keeps getting more and more creative with the dishes she makes. Some are really good... others not so much." I chuckle. "There was this one that smelled great but tasted awful. Darius and I still ate it though- we didn't want to be rude, you know how touchy she can be sometimes. I think he swallowed a tiny bone or a rock or something."

Gale smiles, "Sounds about right. I'll have to stop by soon, and try some for myself."

I nod, "That would be great. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you. They all would be."

By this time we have reached the fence, at the hole that is closest to the Hob. I feel lighter for some reason, and certainly the happiest I've been leaving the woods in a long time. Things may just work out after all and get back to the way they were.

"Alright, how do you want to divide the haul?" I ask.

For a few moments all he does it look at me, "It's okay. You go ahead and take it all, I don't really need it now do I?"

"No, but it's only fair. I mean you caught half-"

My sentence is cut short when all of a sudden Gale takes my face in both his hands and kisses me. The soft feel of his lips against mine completely catches me off guard. Yet what surprises me even more is that I don't pull away but move closer, resting my hands on his chest. My mind is blank, no thoughts, no real recollection of what had happened prior to this, and no possible way to imagine what will happen next; I am totally engulfed in this moment. It feels like the kiss lasts an eternity, when really it was no more than a few seconds.

His hands stay in place as his grey eyes look down into mine. I can only manage to stare back for a few seconds before I have to look away for I'm afraid of what I may see. Moreover, I think I'm afraid of what he may see reflected back.

"I had to do that," Gale says to me quietly. Almost sadly he adds, "At least once." He then lets me go, picks up his near empty pack and turns to climb through the fence.

There is only one thought in my head and I somehow find my voice before it is too late, "But in your interview with Caesar you said..."

I can't get the rest out because Gale has turned around at the sound of my voice, and my heart drops when I see that wistful look in his eyes again. As if reading my thoughts he replies, "I never said it was Madge."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hopefully the fact that this chapter is nice and long will make up for the delay in posting. I have been doing lots of planning for where I want to take this story. THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! I love that you as readers feel connected to the story enough to contribute ideas :) Your comments made my day. **

_**This is my first shot at a FanFiction.** **I DO NOT own the Hunger Games Series. Some lines taken directly from Suzanne Collins' books.**_

_**I haven't read many FanFictions either so any theme resemblance to other Hunger Games FanFiction is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

_I never said it was Madge. _With that he had just disappeared through the fence, leaving those words to hang in the air.

When he was out of sight I slid down and sat at the base of a tree next to the fence, thoroughly confused.

Gale, my best friend just kissed me.

Is that what that look had been? That wistful look at the interview! Not for Madge, but for me?! The idea seems ludicrous.

I had been so unprepared for that kiss, never in all the time I've known him had I ever thought of kissing him. To me there was never anything romantic between us. Apparently the same can't be said for him; but why? When did this happen? I'm reminded of what Peeta said when he was insisting there was something between Gale and I, _even back then it wasn't hard to see that his feelings were different from yours._ I had refuted it but now I'm thinking maybe Peeta was right in some way.

I also think back to when Gale talked of running off into the woods and starting a new life, though it was very clearly us going together, I always assumed it was as hunting partners and best friends- nothing more.

But now...

My brain instantly gets all muddled as I remember the pressure of his soft lips on mine and then that is all I can think about. I have to work to suppress the small smile that is creeping up the corner of my lips.

Then I remember how I did not pull away and all but shiver. _Is that why I have been so annoyed with seeing Gale and Madge together?_ This idea seems absurd too. Impossible! Gale is my best friend and that is all...

At least that is what I had been telling myself. _Did I get so good at hiding my feelings and guarding them from the world that I even hid them from myself?_

No.

Otherwise, how would I explain Peeta? I have kissed him more times than I can count. I no longer know which ones were an act and which ones were real- if any were actually real. Who am I kidding? I know many of them were real for him, but what about for me? I can't deny that more than once my stomach had fluttered when we kissed and I really don't know what I would do without him.

I huff in frustration. _There is no point to this. Comparing the two of them will do no good._

Just like that I turn back to focusing on the immediate situation with Gale.

He had said, _I had to do that, at least once. _Meaning he probably would never get another chance._ So had he just kissed me because he thought he had too or that because of the star-crossed lovers act he may never get another opportunity?_ If that is the case then I really resent him for doing it.

Now I really don't know how I feel about the kiss with Gale. In a few months I'm going to lose him again anyway for he will be taken away for the Victory Tour, and again for the next Hunger Games, and all the ones after that. So what does it matter? I had known the games would change our relationship, this time though, because of the kiss it will have changed for a much different and unexpected reason.

It is only when I realize the sun is setting that I rouse myself, shaking off all these thoughts. I quickly scoop up our haul and rush to the Hob.

The next day at school I still have a hard time focusing for my head is a jumble of thoughts and questions. I retain nothing in class and can't wait until I can escape to the woods to think some more.

Returning to school has helped bring back a sense of normality to life, with no acting necessary. The buzz around my role in the Games has died down and I go back to being relatively invisible. It does seem strange and a bit lonely to know that Gale and Madge are home, but there is no chance of bumping into either of them here at school. As victors they are no longer required to go to school nor will Gale have to go into the mines (in all honesty that is actually a great relief). I guess once you have survived the Hunger Games there is little point to your district's education. There is a whole other future ahead of them. They may be living in District 12 but they no longer belong to it. They belong to the Capitol.

I had managed to convince Peeta that he didn't need to sit with me every day at lunch. For the sake of normality I reminded him that he did have a life and friends before the Games and I came into the picture and that he probably shouldn't ignore them. He still eats with me every other day. Thankfully today isn't one of those days. If he were sitting here he would definitely know something was up.

However, I am not able to avoid him altogether and he catches me as I head out the door when the final bell rings.

"Hey! Katniss! Wait up!"

"Hi Peeta," I respond as cheerfully as I can; in my head though I am cursing his timing.

"Where were you hiding all day yesterday?" He says this with humour in his voice, but I can also tell he is curious. He knows that I rarely stay in the woods all day, so I don't worry my mother and Prim. "I looked for you after your usual hunting time, without any luck I might add."

"That was it. I was just hunting. Time slipped away from me, and before I knew it the sun was setting..." I kept my head down, trying to work my way around the truth because I know Gale is still a bit of a sore spot for Peeta. I make the mistake of looking up into his big blue honest eyes and I know I can't lie to him. "Gale showed up yesterday."

As soon as I say it, a wave of memories comes rushing back and I can once again feel the pressure of Gale's lips on mine and the feel of his hands on my face. My cheeks grow warm. This reaction only embarrasses me more and my face grows even warmer.

"Really? How did that go?" Peeta asks as a shocked look flashes across his face. He knows that hunting out in the woods with Gale again is a big deal for me and I sense that he asks out of genuine concern for me and not out of jealousy.

I hope he can't tell how frazzled I am, "Umm good. Good. Just like old times."

"That's great. I'm glad. See and you were concerned things would be different," Peeta says as he reaches out to touch my shoulder.

_If only he knew..._ "Yeah, guess I don't need to find a new hunting partner after all."

Peeta chuckles, "It's a good thing too. I was worried for a bit that you would try to get me to go out and hunt with you. We would all starve for sure. I think I'll stick to baking bread."

Despite it all I find myself laughing. Whether he knows it or not Peeta has comforted me and allowed me to finally relax. I'm relieved that we can be friends even after everything that has happened. I know where I stand with him, at least for now.

* * *

It is another week before I see Gale again. On Sunday he is once again waiting for me at our spot.

I was nervous heading there today, wondering if he would be there, or if last time had been a fluke or a final goodbye paired with that kiss.

My time alone in the woods all week allowed me to figure out exactly what I wanted to say to him; for I knew he would listen to reason.

"Slow poke! What took you so long?" he says to me with a laugh as I approach. He stands. "Ready to go Catnip?"

We are about a foot apart and Gale towers over me, grinning. I've never been more aware of his presence than I am at this moment, which is silly because he is the same as he has always been. I am instantly seized with panic. What if he tries to kiss me again?

I don't answer his question, but all the words I planned out, about me not wanting a boyfriend or marriage ever because of the very real danger of the reaping for any potential children, are about to come spewing out when I notice he is giving me a quizzical look. As if he is impatiently waiting for an answer. Or is he waiting for me to kiss him back?

"Hello? Where is your head today?" He gives me a friendly shove, shattering any romantic notions, "Come on! Let's get going."

Yet I don't move. Where is my head? My head is still stubbornly stuck in the events of last Sunday. He has either forgotten about it already or is choosing to pretend it never happened.

If that is the case then I too will pretend it never happened; it really is what I want anyway. If he is waiting for me to bring up the kiss then he will be sorely disappointed. Not a chance. I want him to explain himself.

I nod my head and dumbly- for I am still slightly dazed- hold up my bow to show him I'm ready to go.

And with that we head off into the woods. No more kissing or physical contact and no mention or acknowledgement of any of it, at least no acknowledgment of it out loud. Today may have been, to an onlooker, like any other hunting trip Gale and I have ever gone on. Us working together as a team to hunt, trap and forage. But under the surface, at the core of it, I know it is not the same.

That kiss Gale gave me, more so than the Games, ruined the chance of us ever going back to that uncomplicated friendship that started when I was twelve. No matter how much I pretend it didn't happen, it did and that kiss will always be a sort of barrier between us now. Like the fence; one side is safe the other deemed the dangerous unknown and only those foolish or desperate enough will cross it under radical enough circumstances. Thankfully Gale and I have had a lot of practice navigating that precarious line, so until something happens everything will be good.

At the end of our hunt, he once again insists I take the whole haul. I agree under one condition.

We slip through the fence and walk directly to the Hob. _Just like old times_.

"Well look who it is," Darius is the first to greet us upon entering the Hob. "The duo is back together again."

"Hey Darius. How's it going?" Gale shakes his hand.

"Good. Though I'm more interested in how you are doing. How's life as a victor treating you?"

Gale stiffens, "I definitely have more free time on my hands."

"Ahhh, rough. Well don't you worry," he says as he drapes his arm over my shoulder as he so often has a habit of doing. "We've been looking out for Miss Everdeen here while you were gone."

I sense a subtle change in Gale's mood, but I can't place it or pin point exactly what caused it.

"Katniss are you whipping him back into hunting shape, probably gone soft after all that Capitol luxury and fancy cuisine." Darius means to be funny; that's how it has always been between the three of us, nothing but good humoured teasing. This time though he has pushed it a little far. I haven't even dared to bring up the Games or his time in the Capitol.

I can tell this irks Gale even more. I try to keep the mood light by saying, "Not yet. So is Greasy Sae still here?"

"That she is. I'll leave you two alone now. Gale has quite a bit of catching up to do," Darius starts to walk away and then turns back. "Hey, Gale! Really glad you made it back safe."

"Thanks," Gale nods.

By the time we reach Greasy Sae's booth the other vendors have noticed our presence. Some wave, others rush over patting him on the back, and some call out to congratulate him.

Greasy Sae comes right out from behind the counter and gives him a big hug, and Greasy Sae rarely hugs.

After her almost sentimental display, she resumes her place. "So what do you have for me today?"

I hand over the some of the game and a pouch of greens. Picking up the dead animals, weighing them, she gives a satisfied nod and puts them under the counter. Now that business is dealt with we can move on.

As we talk Greasy Sae's granddaughter aimlessly wanders by, pauses to look at Gale, smiles then continues on. After initial pleasantries are exchanged Greasy Sae dives right into what is on all our minds.

"Alright, enough of this small talk, Gale are you going to tell us anything about the Games or keep pretending it never happened?"

"I'm not pretending it didn't happen," Gale defends himself. "That's pretty much impossible. I'm just trying to make sense of it all first and figure out what to do."

Though she isn't really satisfied with his response, Greasy Sae instead updates him on nearly everything that has happened here since he boarded the train after the reaping. So she doesn't completely drop the topic.

It's not long before she is on the matter of our sponsor money, "Though you should have seen how adamant she was about collecting money."

"You collected money?" Gale sounds astonished. Not necessarily at the idea of me collecting money but that people in District 12 would actually chip in their meager earnings to help him in the arena.

"It was her idea!" I protest.

"It may have been but you made it a success. You were able to get more than just the Hob to contribute, the kids at school, people from Town, why that blonde haired boy even came here once and-"

I cut her off, "So what's the special today? I'm starving."

Both give me a strange look, but let my rude behaviour go. Greasy Sae continues to talk as she dishes out bowls of soup and before we know it two hours have passed. Gale now knows how things at home have been, but little else is revealed about his time in the arena.

As we walk back to my house Gale brings up the sponsor money again, "So I still can't believe that you collected money to sponsor us."

"Like I said it wasn't my idea, but I _had_ to help, and everyone was more than willing to contribute."

"Well thank you. I really didn't know," Gale shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. I know exactly what he's thinking. Like me Gale doesn't like to feel beholden to anyone. He now owes the people of the district his life.

That's when I start to ramble, "On day three I was already hounding Haymitch to send you water, but he wouldn't, insisting you needed to find it for yourself. I was pretty mad. The money was finally used for the medicine I think, after the day with the fire. I mean we didn't have enough to buy it outright. Haymitch said though that we would be able to help pay for part of it."

"You were talking with Haymitch?" Gale stops in his tracks, a note of surprise in his voice.

"Yes."

"Just about the sponsor money, right?"

"Well no..."

"I see. He never told me, that's all." Gale seems pretty bothered.

If Haymitch never told Gale about our conversations I wonder what else his mentor has kept from him.

* * *

After that day at the Hob our old routine was re-established indefinitely. As the weeks pass Gale shows up to hunt more and more; no longer just on Sundays. Piece by piece the old Gale and Katniss return; the Games, our time apart and the kiss are virtually forgotten. I'm thankful for that, even if things aren't exactly the same as they were.

However, my life is now being pulled in far more directions than before. Before it consisted of hunting with Gale for survival and my family, now in addition to those I have Peeta and Madge to consider. I don't like that my time is being so divided, since these worlds don't crossover too much. It is easier to choose to forget about the Games with Gale because we had a history before all that happen, but I can't forget with Peeta or Madge. Without the Games I wouldn't have Peeta, and Madge is always a reminder that we all still need to be cautious.

Since they returned Madge and I have been spending more time together, so I guess you could officially call us friends. At first our friendship felt a bit forced and awkward because we couldn't very well ignore each other now after all that happened. Eventually we found common ground and things were good.

We are close and distant at the same time. It is when she mentions Gale that my guard tends to go up. She gets this glimmer in her eyes and, though the star-crossed lovers act may have been thrust upon her, I can tell she likes him. I mean lots of girls have had crushes on Gale before and it was no big deal, I would just roll my eyes. I think I get bothered because we considered each other friends and she didn't tell me.

She never ceases to surprise me though. It is through Madge that I actually get more insight into the whole Hunger Games experience and I'm startled to find out one day that Madge actually wants to go into the woods.

She is rather shy when she asks, "I probably would never have asked you before, but it can't be as terrifying as the arena was."

"You have nothing to worry about. Come on." I lead her to the hole in the fence and helped her through. At first she is very rigid and jumpy, but once she accepts that this is not a Gamemaker controlled environment she relaxes. I even show her how to shoot and with some practice she won't be too bad. Her days in the training center improved her muscle memory skills.

We took a break to snack on some berries, which Madge hesitates before eating.

"Madge, can I ask you something?" When she nods I continue, "Why didn't you ask Gale to bring you into the woods?"

She pauses to plan out what to say, "I haven't really spoken to him in a while, or seen him much for that matter."

I know why without her even saying. Me.

Guilty, I feel the pressing need to change the subject. Since I can't apologize for Gale I pick something else, "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye."

At first she looks confused, and then nods in understanding.

Many times Madge tries asking me about Peeta, but I never tell her much. There is nothing really to tell. Peeta is the same as always, caring, funny and very understanding; why he bothers with me still has me baffled at times. Nothing has changed between us, except that I find myself missing him, even though I see him most days. I can`t explain it.

Sometimes he will come spend the evening with my family as he had done during the Games, always bringing something from the bakery to contribute to the meal. Prim always looks forward to his visits. I am glad I don't have to keep up an act, and can finally start paying him back for all I owe him. However, I still carry the burden of having used him.

I frequently wish I could confide in Gale about all that happened with Peeta and me, but I know I can't. I use to be able to tell him everything and anything because he was my best friend. Now that is not an option, and there is no going back.

As it gets closer to the Victory Tour I begin to notice a change in Gale. Well it is not really a change, more like him reverting back to his old self. That old hatred towards the Capitol returns with a vengeance as he gets closer to confronting the reality of the Games all over again.

It is a few weeks before the Victory Tour and the weather has turned cold as winter is preparing to set in. There is no snow yet but there is a biting chill in the early morning air that seeps into our bones as we sit huddled by a small fire in the woods. I can tell it is not just the cold that has him tense. I hand him a tin cup of tea.

Out of the blue Gale says, "Do you remember what you said to me when you came to say goodbye after the reaping?"

Startled, I really have to think, "Come back in one piece? I don't know..."

"You told me not to let the Capitol win."

I remain silent. _I had said that hadn't I?_ That seemed like a lifetime ago. I had been so angry at the Capitol for what they were about to do- what they were about to make Gale do. When I had said it I had meant it as a sort of motivation for him to make it home. Now I realize that that was a very dangerous thing to say to someone like Gale who already had a great deal of animosity towards the Capitol. It is not that I never took him seriously before- I had been right alongside him when it came to rebellious _talk_- but now he has the extra incentive to take action, as well as the means to go about it.

When I don`t respond, Gale raises his voice, "I hate just sitting around all day doing nothing Katniss! If ever there was a time to rise against the Capitol this is it! Their biggest weapon...their biggest method of controlling the districts has been defeated. There is a crack and if we can wiggle our way in further there will be no going back. They have been weakened and that means there is hope for us."

Wide eyed I stare at him. All that fire and rage he has been holding back since the Games started has risen to the surface and is ready to explode at any moment.

"I bet you anything I am not the only one who feels this way!" he continues. "There has to be others out there that want to rebel and start an uprising. After the way the Games ended how can there not be?! "

That last point catches my attention and I get an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Gale are you saying that by pulling those berries you were trying to plan for an uprising to happen? "

"NO!" he says passionately. Then, after a pause and a deep breath Gale adds, "Though I`m not going to lie to you, I figured it would cause some sort of reaction. It is only a small portion of the population who can afford to see an action like that as just part of a game. Greasy Sae told me the reaction here; I highly doubt District 12 was the only one upset. "

He`s right. I think about Haymitch`s phone call on the final day of the Games, with the whole City Circle in the Capitol in an uproar. Like Gale said the people there saw the double suicide as part of the entertainment. However, reinforcements had gone to the districts as well. I remember being both excited and fearful. Right now, with Gale in front of me, with all these ideas and plans I`m more fearful than anything.

"Is an uprising really the answer?" I ask.

Gale looks shocked, "Of course! What else would you suggest? We need to do something before they recover their full control. What is with you? It`s as if you want them to win."

Frustrated, I snap at Gale, "I`m not saying to let them win! You just need to think this through more! " That is a laugh coming from me- the impulsive one who typically acts before thinking. That sounds more like something Peeta would say.

"Katniss...?"

"You have no actual proof that the other districts feel the way you do- that they want an uprising. What if they don`t? Do you really expect that our poor little district is going to be able to easily take down the president and seventy-four years of Capitol authority? "

"Then what would you have me do?" Gale tries to keep his tone even.

An idea pops into my head that will keep him from doing anything rash for the time being. "Wait until after the Victory Tour. That way you can assess things, and see what the mood is like in the other districts. "

Gale sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "Fine, I will wait until after the Victory Tour. I still think it is the overly cautious way to go. If ever there was a time where the atmosphere was right for an uprising this would be it. A month or so from now it could be too late."

"But you will wait, right?" I plead.

"Yeah."

I breathe a sigh of relief and reach out to hug him, "Thank you..."

_M__aybe someone can talk some sense into him by then._

After that conversation, neither one of us is in the mood to continue hunting so we gather our things and head to the nearest hole in the fence. We part at the boundary between Town and the Victor`s Village. As I make my way back to the Seam I encounter Madge.

"Hi Katniss!" Madge comes running up to me with a big smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"I'm on my way to visit my parents and practice my talent."

"Your talent?" I ask.

"You know my talent... each victor has to take up an activity once they return from the games."

_Right! _I had forgotten they were supposed to do that. Had Gale picked a Capitol approved talent? If he did he hadn't told me. I really don't think traps and snares would pass with the President.

"So what is your talent?"

"Playing the piano."

"The piano?"

"Yes. It was a pretty easy choice actually. I already knew how to play and really enjoyed it. I just needed to brush up a bit before I would be remotely prepared to share it with the rest of Panem. Though to be honest I'm actually getting a little tired of it now. I didn't even have to practise this much when I first took lessons, but Effie is going to be here in a few weeks and I'll have to be perfect. Starting to get nervous too." Getting an idea her smile widens, "Would you come with me? It won't be as tedious if I have company."

I'd rather not, not with all that is on my mind. Regardless I accept, "I can't stay too long though."

"That's alright."

We arrive at her parent's home and after a quick hello to the Mayor and his wife we make our way to the living room where the antique upright piano is.

"Don't you have a piano at your place? In the Victor's Village I mean?" I ask as she sits down on the bench.

"Yes I do. It's probably the most beautiful piano I've ever seen but it's not the same." Madge runs her hand along the old wood, "Too many memories with this one I guess."

Madge then turns and opens her sheet music. When she plays it is as if the music is flowing through her. Her fingers glide along the keys, creating the most intoxicating melody. It is only after she has been playing for a few minute that I realize she is doing it all from memory. The booklet is still on the first page and her eyes are closed. I am very disappointed when the music stops.

"That was amazing Madge. I really wish I knew how to do that."

"Do you want to learn?" she pipes up excitedly.

"What?"

"Come here and give it a try. I'll show you how to play," Madge pats the bench next to her.

After much protest I join her. It was an abysmal failure on my part; my fingers trip over one another on the simplest of things and the little success I do have consists of me pounding out the notes with only my index finger. It's not her fault, I'm just not meant to play the piano. I don't know what my talent would be if I were in her position, but it would certainly not be this.

I'd much prefer to listen to Madge play and I tell her so. I go back to my seat on the couch as she starts on a different song, with no sheet music at all this time. The starting four notes sound familiar. This piece is very short and I hear those same handful of notes repeated a few more times. _Where have I heard this before? My father?_

Madge is very quiet when she finishes and stares down at her hands in her lap.

Cautiously I speak, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

There are tears in Madge's blue eyes when she turns to me, "Rue." That one word cuts through my heart like a knife. That was it; it was Rue's melody, that brave little girl whom the Games claimed.

"I wrote it for her," Madge continues. "Figured if I had to have a talent, might as well put it to good use."

"Well it's perfect." That is all I can say, for really there is nothing else_ to_ say.

Madge picks up another song to change the mood, but part way through I get distracted. On the table next to the couch are a stack of books and newspapers. A corner of one of the papers is sticking out of the pile exposing part of a headline, _"...strict 8."_

My curiosity gets the better of me and I quickly pull it out. I stare absorbing the words in front of me. **"Peacekeeper Reinforcement to Factories in District 8."**

_What is this? _We are never privy to information about the other districts and yet here it is, laid out in black and white print. I know I shouldn't be looking at this but I can't help it.

Underneath is a photo of a textile factory, with the workers being escorted in by Peacekeepers. Why were they calling for reinforcement to a textile factory in eight? Was it just to step up security for the workers or was it something more? Something tells me it is more. I skim the article and catch the words _President Snow_..._concerned_... and _precautionary measures_.

As Madge's song finishes I tuck the newspaper back where I found it.

"I really should get going Madge," I stand up rather abruptly. All Gale's talk and now this has me alarmed. "Thank you for letting me listen- especially to Rue's song."

"I had a feeling you would appreciate it," Madge steps forward and gives me a hug.

I awkwardly pat her back, "Well, bye."

"See you later Katniss."

We wave to each other as I walk away.

I don't go straight home but stop by the Hob. As I sit at Greasy Sae's contemplating what to do with everything I have learned today- from Gale and from the Mayor's Capitol newspaper- an answer comes to me in the form of a commotion. At the other end of the Hob there is Haymitch waving an almost empty bottle in the air shouting at Ripper, the one-armed woman who sells liquor.

"You can't be out!"

"Sorry."

"But this is all I have left!"

"And I told you I'm all out," Ripper shoots back, as she shoves a bundle of cash back into Haymitch's hand. "Can't help you."

With that Ripper closes her booth and walks away, while an irate Haymitch stands there swearing and kicking at the booth. Many of the other vendors are watching him and will step in to forcibly remove him if he gets too violent.

This may be my only chance. My frustration at this whole situation is only heightened by Haymitch's behaviour. I hate that he is the only one I can turn to to make sense of all that is going on.

I march over, roughly grab him by his shoulder and turn him to face me.

I am met by the blade of a knife, inches from my nose. His reflexes are astoundingly quick for someone who is in a constant state of drunkenness.

"Haymitch!" I yell loudly in his face. The angry and terrified glaze that had covered over his eyes disappears with recognition and all that is left are two grey pools that look equally as dangerous, but less deranged. Something is definitely being suppressed.

"Oh, it's you," Haymitch puts away his knife and takes a swig from his bottle. "What can I do for you Sweetheart?"

"It's later," I say pointedly.

"Huh?"

"You said at the train platform that we would talk later. Well it's later and I want to know exactly what's going on!"


End file.
